


As We Fall

by HandsBruised



Category: No Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Drama, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsBruised/pseuds/HandsBruised
Summary: Parce que le film de zombie à petit budget dans lequel il a joué à connu un succès aussi phénoménal qu'inattendu, Till s'est retrouvé propulsé dans le star-system du jour au lendemain. Blond, hétéro et privilégié, il obtient l'un des rôles titres d'une série d'héroïc-fantasy Netflix à gros budget. Ezra, l'homme avec qui il partage son lit face à la caméra, est tout l'inverse de lui.Dans un monde ou la réalité et la fiction s'entrecroisent, comment savoir ?( Gay Drama Incoming)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrongColour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongColour/gifts).



> Histoire que j'ai à peine commencé, dont je ne connais que 1° Le début 2° La scène centrale 3° L'épilogue et que je vais tâcher de mener à bien.  
> Le titre vient de l'extraordinaire chanson de LoL As We Fall et de son sublime clip, que je vous invite, fortement, à regarder en boucle.

J’observe la pièce de monnaie dans ma paume avant de la glisser dans la machine.L’homme de Vitruve de Da Vinci, ses quatre bras ouverts vers moi. Italie. Je regarde toujours la face des pièces avant de m’en servir, j’imagine le chemin de cette pièce, de son pays d’origine jusqu’à moi. Echangée encore et encore, monnaie sur un billet de dix pour s’acheter du pop-corn devant un film d’horreur, tendue avec une autre contre un ticket à gratter, ticket gagnant, deux pièces rendues, passant la frontière au fond d'un sac, roulant sur le sol, ramassée, tendueà une jeune fille faisant la manche à Odéon, collectée avec d’autres contre une paire de chaussures, rendu sur la monnaie et ce encore dix fois, et maintenant passant dans les rouages d’un distributeur automatique, déclenchant ci et ça et là, jusqu’à qu’une barre de chocolat soit sur le point de tomber mais ne tombe pas.

Je ne m’énerve même pas contre la machine. Je ne tape pas du plat de la main contre la vitre, je ne prend pas à partie les personnages assis derrière moi, file d’attente sur les chaises du couloir, chacun dans une attitude prédéfinie ; Deux lisant le script en remuant silencieusement la bouche, deux le feuilletant pour s’occuper les mains et deux sur leurs téléphones. Personnages. Dans ma tête ce sont des personnages et pire, des PNJ, des Personnages Non Joueurs. Dans ma tête quatre-vingt-dix pour-cent de l’humanité n’existe pas, n’est pas réellement là.

J’observe la barre de chocolat coincée entre les étagères et la vitre du distributeur. Je ne suis pas sensé en manger. Mon coach - un sacré PNJ, lui, bien écrit mais franchement, impossible d’imaginer qu’il puisse exister hors de ses fonctions de sauvegarde de ma silhouette- m’a interdit le grignotage, il a même une phrase pour ça, que j’efface de ma mémoire dès qu’il a terminé de la prononcer, quelque chose comme Une Minute Dans la Bouche Un Mois Sur les Hanches, le genre de phrases ou aucune majuscule n’est silencieuse.

Ce n’est pas de ma faute. J’aime le grignotage médiocre. Je ne peux pas Boire un Smoothie Détox à base de Choux Kale dans ces moments là. Je dois manger une barre chocolatée, si possible d’une marque qu’on ne trouve quand dans des distributeurs ou dans des gares, comme Balisto ou Lion, et au mieux un peu rance, un shot de sucre et de culpabilité sans subtilité.

J’en fais peut être trop.

L’un des personnages sur son téléphone se lève et devient une personne. Je l’ai déjà vu. Je sais que si je regardais avec attention, je les reconnaitrais tous, mais je ne le fais pas. Je mange du mauvais chocolat parce que je suis stressé, je ne vais en plus reluquer la concurrence.

« Salut, »

Il dit. La reine Béatrix sous forme de pièce de deux euros brille dans sa paume. Je me décale, il glisse la pièce, tape le code de ma barre chocolatée et cling, cling, deux barres tombent. Ils les ramassent.

« Tient, »

Il ajoute en m’en tendant une. On se sourit, de personnage principal à personnage principal.

Oui, je sens les gens très vite. Vraiment très vite. J’ouvre l’emballage et met la barre entière dans ma bouche, l’engluant totalement de caramel. C’est parfait.

« Je m’appelle Ezra. »

Je hoche la tête en mâchant, avale la totalité d’un coup.

« Till.

\- Je sais. Je t’ai vu dans Les Légendes. Vraiment impressionnant.

\- Merci. Et je t’ai vu dans… Heu, la série…

\- Banlieue Nord.

\- C’est ça. »

On parle tout bas plantés devant les machines. Il a mis le chocolat dans sa poche, il joue avec sa chaine en parlant. Une longue chaine torsadée avec une petite étoile argentée au bout. Il parle, je me dis qu’il fait partie de cette catégorie de gens que le stress rend bavard, quand je suis tout l’inverse. Donc il parle, et j’écoute en hochant la tête. Il me raconte qu’il suit le projet depuis plus d’un an et qu’il a déposé son propre dossier pour les auditions sans même passer par son agent tellement il était excité. Puis il change brusquement de registre.

« Je pensais que tu en n’en étais plus à passer des auditions. Ou c’est juste une formalité et on devrait tous rentrer chez nous ? »

Il sourit de côté et je me demande s’il pense que son ton est subtil, que je n’entend pas ce qu’il pense de moi, avec sa question. Non, je crois qu’il le sait très bien et que ça lui va. Je hausse vaguement les épaules.

« Si vous partez tous je n’aurais probablement pas besoin d’auditionner, mais sinon je pense que tu as tes chances ? »

Désolé d’être blanc, j’ai envie de lui dire. Désolé d’être blanc et d’être hétéro et d’être aussi classiquement beau et tout le reste, c’est pas de ma faute si t’es obligé de bosser trois fois plus que moi pour avoir deux fois moins, c’est pas de ma faute mais je suis désolé et… Bon. Voilà. Il hoche la tête et puis il sourit, on dirait une image qui saute, la vitesse de changement de son expression. Touché, il semble dire. C’est le stress, j’attaque vite.

La porte s’ouvre, l’assistant.e de la directrice de casting serre la main d’un acteur qui sort, l’air cool, professionnel, puis prend l’air complètement épuisé dans la seconde suivante. Il ramasse son manteau et son sac et part, tandis qu’un autre entre dans la salle des auditions. Ezra me fait un signe de tête, on retourne s’asseoir et il se déplace à côté de moi.

« Tu as d’autres projets à par celui là ? »

Je hoche lentement la tête. J’ai beaucoup TROP de projets. Ils ne sont pas encore tous signés, parce que je panique et parce que Pauline - mon agente - pense que ça ne me fera pas une bonne image d’apparaitre dans trop de films à gros budgets, et qu’elle tient à vérifier les scénarios en profondeur avant que j’accepte, pour ne surtout pas me faire jouer le moindre rôle de connard sexiste accidentel.Et puis j’ai plein de projets qui n’ont rien à voir avec le cinéma et la télévision, parce que je refuse de m’y intéresser complètement, d’y consacrer tout mon temps et mon esprit. Je ne me destinais pas à devenir acteur et je n’arrive pas encore bien à comprendre que je le sois devenu.

Je me concentre sur ce qui a déjà été signé et que je n’ai plus à cacher. Et finalement je pars sur autre chose.

« Hmmm, la suite des Légendes, évidemment, mais pas tout de suite. Utiliser le livre de Marie Kondo sur le rangement qu’on m’a offert à Noël pour transformer mon placard géant en appartement. Heu… Jouer dans au moins un film à petit budget, sortir du plus long célibat que la terre aie portée…. Et heu… J’ai un tournage de, Pauline a appelé ça, Pauline c’est mon agente, un thriller humoristique parce qu’il parait que je suis hyper drôle, qui commence bientôt. Voilà. »

Il est bon public, il a rigolé à «  placard » et à «  célibat ». Il hoche la tête et il me regarde avec cet air que je croise parfois, rarement mais de plus en plus souvent, l’air d’une actrice ou d’un acteur qui m’aime bien mais qui tient beaucoup à rester cool.

« C’est cool. J’irais le voir. Il sort quand ? C’est pas horrible, de tourner dans des films et qu’ils sortent parfois deux ans après ? Je n’ai aucune patience.»

Je n’ai aucune idée de quand un film dont le tournage n’a même pas encore commencé, et oui, je n’aime pas non plus finir un tournage, passer complètement à autre chose et puis me retrouver six mois plus tard à en parler partout, mais je n’ai pas le loisir de lui répondre. L’acteur avant nous n’a pas du être très concluant - ou au contraire, il était génial - mais son audition est déjà finie. Il a l’air impassible, sûr de lui et nonchalant à la fois. Il tend la main vers Ezra, qui tape dedans.

« Bonne chance. Appelle-moi. »

Puis il me fait un clin d’oeil, en guise de bonjour en revoir, et il sort. Ezra le regarde partir.

« Je déteste qu’on dise ça. Je viens du théâtre. On ne dit jamais ça au théâtre. »

Je me demande un instant s’il parle du Appelle-moi, parce que c’est quelque chose que je détesterais qu’on me dise, mais je comprends quand il mentionne le théâtre. L’assistant sort à nouveau, appelle le nom d’Ezra, qui m’adresse un sourire nerveux en ramassant son sac. Ses mains tremblent. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, je dis :

« Hm, heu, casse-toi une jambe ? »

Plusieurs têtes se tournent, on m’observe en coin. Les mains d’Ezra cessent de trembler, il va pour dire quelque chose mais hoche la tête et se lève, sans répondre.

Je relis le script, et surtout la dialogue sur lequel j’auditionne. Je trouve excessivement difficile de jouer et de réciter en même temps. Sur le tournage des Légendes, le film de zombies humoristique dans lequel j’ai été découvert et qui, contrairement aux attentes, à eu un succès fou, tant commercial que critique, j’ai improvisé la moitié des dialogues.

Je pense à ce que je ferais après l’audition. Rentrer chez moi et commencer à ranger en regardant Legally Blonde. Très bien. Et puis prendre un bain. Bon programme.

Je me demande quelle tête fera Ezra en sortant. S’il sera victorieux, impassible, vert. Nonchalant, je pense. Gentil. J’essaye de me rappeler de la série dans lequel je l’ai vu, mais je ne regarde pas cette série, je regarde juste la pub sur Netflix. Si je connais sa tête et sa voix, c’est pour l’avoir vu une dizaine fois se retourner et répéter « Dis lui que j’en ai rien à foutre » dans le trailer. Je regarde systématiquement le-dit trailer parce que j’adore la musique de fond, mais c’est tout.

Ezra ressort. Il parle à mi-voix avec l’assistant, en pianotant sur son téléphone, puis il le met dans sa poche et remercie. Il avait pris ses affaires, il s’arrête une demie seconde devant moi pour lâcher un cordial « A une prochaine fois peut-être » et il continue vers la porte.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pensais qu’il m’attendrait. Je ne m’apprêtais pas à le faire si j’étais passé en premier. Mais je n’ai pas le temps de me perdre en conjecture, c’est mon tour, justement.

J’entre dans la salle des auditions le ventre noué, me hisse sur le tabouret haut, face à la directrice de casting, la caméra et l’assistant.

Et ça commence.

-

Pauline m’appelle une semaine plus tard pour me dire que j’ai le rôle et qu’elle est ravie, ça va faire du bien à mon image. Même si j’ai une certaine notoriété commerciale - et non critique - je n’en suis pas encore à ce moment de ma carrière - s’il arrive un jour - ou j’aurais le luxe de choisir mes rôles, du coup j’ai tendance à ne pas trop m’intéresser aux projets tant que je ne suis pas sûr que je joue dedans, ou tant que je n’ai pas à expliquer à la réalisatrice pourquoi je trouve son projet interessant.

Du coup, je découvre le projet en profondeur seulement quelques jours après avoir accepté de jouer dedans, quand on me demande de venir pour des lectures afin de trouver un acteur avec qui j’accrocherais bien. C’est là que je me rend compte que dans cette série - ça je le savais - dont je joue un des six rôles titres - je le savais aussi - j’aurais des scènes de sexe à jouer - ça je ne le savais pas - avec un autre homme - ça je n’en savais absolument rien.

Et Pauline, qui m’accompagne parce que je suis timide, à l’air ravie. Elle sourit les sourcils levés, de l’autre côté de la table, de l’air de celle qui m’a bien eu. J’ai un vague souvenir de lui avoir dit, un soir de pré-Noël ou j’étais avachi sur son canapé près d’elle, à boire le lait de poule que son mari avait préparé, que je voulais prendre des risques, que j’en avais marre de jouer le beau gosse drôle, que j’avais l’impression d’être Joe Tribiani alors que je voulais être… Plus. Mieux. Et passablement bourré - Surtout moi - on avait fait la liste des trucs qu’elle devait chercher pour moi. Scènes d’actions sans doublure, scènes de nus, films d’auteurs, scènes de sexe.

Je dis quelque chose comme «  Woah, d’accord. » et la directrice de casting me regarde un long moment, l’air de me jauger. Elle enlève ses lunettes, les glisse dans ses cheveux et s’installe en arrière sur sa chaise. Puis elle pose la question qui flotte dans la pièce depuis une dizaine de secondes. Depuis le moment ou elle à dit « autre homme ».

« Ça te pose un problème, de jouer des scènes gays ? Parce que Pauline m’a dit que non, mais ce n’est pas Pauline qui sera sur le plateau.

\- Oh. Non. Du tout. Quel genre de scène ?

\- Erotique soft, au maximum. »

Je jette un oeil à Pauline pour qu’elle explicite, et elle s’exécute, en regardant Julianne, la directrice, pour vérifier qu’elle ne fait pas d’erreurs.

« Rapports sexuels montrés, mais avec des plans rapprochés sur le visage, les mains, le dos… Ce genre de choses. Enfin tu vois. Non, tu ne vois pas.

\- Si, si, c’est juste… Enfin c’est pour de faux, quoi. N’est ce pas ? »

Pauline sourit parce qu’elle a tendance à trouver ma naïveté - ou ma stupidité, je ne sais pas - plutôt touchante, mais Julianne remet ses lunettes. Elle, ça ne l’amuse pas.

« Bien sur que c’est faux, ce n’est pas du porno. Bref, tu es sûr que pour toi c’est bon ?

\- Sûr. »

Elle semble hésiter à me faire confiance. Finalement elle pousse un script vers moi, avec des passages surlignés. Elle sourit à nouveau.

« J’ai encore quelques pré-auditions à faire passer pour le rôle d’Harry, et pour l’instant j’ai trois acteurs que j’aimerais passer en lecture avec toi. Donc, je te laisse lire le script et on fait ça dès que j’ai fini les pré-auditions, ça te va ? »

J’accepte, elle s’en va et Pauline, après avoir vérifié que j’allais m’en sortir tout seul, me laisse pour retourner à son bureau. Elle a d’autres artistes à coacher que moi.

J’attend dans le bureau. Je pense aux acteurs qui attendaient dans le couloir avec moi une dizaine de jours plus tôt, dont aucun n’a eu le rôle. Je me demande à quoi je l’ai du, si je les aie convaincu à l’audition ou s’il avait déjà des vues sur moi. J’imagine quelqu’un d’autre à ma place, Ezra ou le mec qui avait l’air de le connaitre, s’ils étaient à ma place à cet instant, qu’est-ce qu’ils ferraient ?

Puis Antoine, l’assistant, vient me chercher et m’emmène dans la salle d’auditions. Il y a deux chaises face à la caméra, je m’installe sur une, Antoine ressort, revient avec le premier acteur à qui je vais donner la réplique.

J’ai déjà fait des lectures à deux, mais dans l’autre sens. Pour mon premier film, face à l’acteur principal qui avait déjà été choisi, et une autre fois pour un film d’action dans lequel j’ai joué après, face à l’actrice principale qui était connue, intimidante, sublime et je me sentais comme un abruti parce qu’elle était géniale, interessante et moi je n’arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu’au fait que si j’étais choisi, j’allais devoir l’embrasser. Pauvre mec, je me disais, pauvre con tu peux pas penser à autre chose mais c’est comme si on avait mis mon cerveau sous shot d’hormones, pathétique. Finalement j’ai eu le rôle et on a passé le tournage a rigolé. C’était bien.

Je suis perdu dans mes pensées et je ne relève la tête du script que lorsque l’acteur a côté de moi me dit bonjour.

C’est Ezra.

« Oh. Salut. Tu auditionnes pour Harry, finalement ? »

Il hoche la tête, ses mains sont crispées sur les accoudoirs mais son visage est calme.

« Comme tu vois. Il semble que « quelqu’un d’autre » a eu le rôle que je voulais.

\- Désolé… »

Ça le fait rire, il balaie mes excuses de la main, dit qu’il est ravi d’avoir été rappelé, et ravi pour moi, aussi, vraiment. Ça me fait bêtement plaisir, peut-être parce qu’il a l’air de le penser et que ce genre de compliment est rarement honnête, ici. Et puis on commence.

Il sourit encore en se penchant sur le script pour se remémorer ses lignes une dernière fois, puis redressant la tête, il me dévisage froidement.

« Et maintenant, qu’est-ce que tu as prévu que l’on fasse ? »

J’oublie un instant que l’on a commencé à jouer tellement son expression me prend au dépourvu. Subtile, pas surjoué. De la colère froide.

« On ? Moi je me casse d’ici, toi tu fais ce que tu veux.

\- Tu me laisses là ?

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, j’ai dit. T’as qu’à suivre. »

L’audition se passe très bien. Vraiment, très bien. A un moment il oublie ses lignes alors j’improvise, il suit et au milieu il agrippe mon poignet et je sens tout son corps, je le ressens rien qu’à ce geste, sa façon de se mouvoir dans l’espace. Il est grand, pas franchement large mais délié, dégingandé, un corps maladroit qu’il a dompté. C’est beau de voir quelqu’un se mouvoir comme ça, que l’on imagine maladroit mais qui a une grâce de danseur. 

Il me tient le poignet entre ses doigts comme une pince, une serre et puis il caresse l’intérieur avec son pouce et j’oublie ma ligne suivante parce que c’est écrit en italique dans le texte, _colère sensuelle,_ et c’est là, dans ses doigts. Je ne sais pas faire ça, moi.

Je rougis.

J’enlève ma main. Julianne rigole, Ezra aussi et pendant un instant, j’ai l’impression qu’ils se moquent tous de moi, mais non.

« Très bien. J’ai ce qu’il me fait, vous pouvez y aller. Antoine ? »

Antoine se lève, Ezra aussi, il me tend la main, je la serre, je voudrais dire bonne chance mais ça ne vient pas. Je hoche juste la tête, il s’en va. Un autre acteur vient lire.

Je ne suis pas du tout étonné la semaine suivante, quand Pauline me transfère un mail de la production, de trouver le nom d’Ezra dans la liste des acteurs, confirmé pour le rôle d’Harry. Il était parfait. Le tournage est programmé pour commencer dans trois mois, j’en ai un autre avant, peut-être deux, même. Le thriller humoristique que j’avais mentionné, et un petit rôle dans une grande production.

Je met la série à venir de côté. J’ai passé deux décennies et demi à entendre encore et encore qu’il fallait vivre dans l’instant, prendre les choses comme elles venaient, Carpe Diem Memento Mori YOLO et tout le baratin et

Quand j’ai fini par le faire, c’était plus dévoré par l’angoisse que décidé de reprendre ma vie en main.

Tout m’angoisse et rien ne m’effraie. Je ne sais jamais ce que je ne pense, je ne réagis à rien. Je subis ce qui arrive, je ne planifie pas, je ne m’intéresse pas, je laisse tout venir et je n’ai pas d’avis. Je cours trop vite, le vent dans mes oreilles fait le même bruit que des pensées qui s’emmêlent.

Je cours beaucoup, je soulève des poids, je fais plaisir à mon coach persuadé que j’éprouve un irrésistible amour pour mon corps parfait, mes pectoraux de pub pour déodorants alors que je m’en fiche complètement. Un corps comme ça n’est qu’un effet collatéral des heures de sports que je fais pour abrutir le reste de ma conscience, pour pouvoir m’endormir de fatigue et ne pas chouiner sous ma couette que je manque d’amour.

Parce que bon sang qu’est ce que j’en manque. Seigneur qu’est ce que je me sens seul. Mon dieu que ce célibat est d’une longueur apocalyptique, gargantuesque, une traversée du désert tellement longue que j’ai du atterrir sur la lune sans m’en rendre compte à un moment, et j’ai bientôt fait un tour complet. Même pas de coups d’un soir ! Même pas un lapin ou un chat. Moi, mon lit et Netflix. Et mes peluches WWF.

Je me demande si les magazines parlent de ce genre de chose. Je ne suis probablement  pas assez People pour ça et puis est-ce que je veux savoir est-ce que tu veux savoir ce que le monde pense de toi Till tu veux ? Non pas du tout évidemment tu ne veux pas t’es pas débile, voilà.

Je m’inspecte dans l’ascenseur. Le tournage commence officiellement lundi prochain, et Margaux, la réalisatrice, a organisé une soirée de rencontre chez elle pour que l’on se rencontre avant. J’ai la demie-heure de retard réglementaire et j’ai mis une chemise, à col mao pour éviter de me demander pendant tout le trajet si je n’aurais pas du mettre une cravate.

La porte est entrouverte et je n’ai pas fait un pas à l’intérieur de l’appartement que déjà, je me félicite de ne pas avoir de cravate. Ce n’est pas du tout l’ambiance que je pensais.

Ezra m’accueille dès l’entrée. Il porte un tee-shirt à l’encolure très large et a un verre dans chaque main.

« Devine qui tu vas devoir embrasser ! »

Il me fait prendre un des deux gobelets, qui semble contenir du champagne. Il sourit fort, les yeux brillants et humides. Bourré. La tête lourde qui roule sur ses épaules. J’ai quelque chose dans le coeur qui s’humidifie et s’expanse, une impression familière, une reconnaissance. Il agrippe le revers de ma veste pour me tirer vers la fête, il lance au hasard :

« Louis est arrivé ! »

Ils sont une quinzaine dans le salon, en train de boire dans des verres colorés et à manger dans des petits bols de porcelaine. Ils discutent, assis sur des poufs, les accoudoirs du canapé et plusieurs fauteuils metteur en scène dépliés au hasard. Les conversations s’entrecroisent, une enceinte bluetooth diffuse la bande originale de Gladiator. Margaux est assise sur un tabouret haut, un pied sur le rebord, un coude posé sur son genou. Ses cheveux sont teint en auburn, avec la lumière ça lui fait un halo, je me demande si c’est pour ce moment exact qu’elle s’est teint les cheveux, pour être auréolé de ce rouge sombre à chaque fois qu’elle fait son entrée quelque part. Ça la rend imposante. Rély, une fille avec qui je suis sorti pendant six mois il y a des années, m’avait expliqué qu’elle portait des talons parce que le tac tac sur le sol quand elle marchait lui donnait confiance en elle. Dans une société cherchant autant à effacer la moitié de ses sujets, affirmer son existence à chaque pas lui semblait une arme de choix.

Je sais aussi de source sûre qu’elle menaçait les abrutis les plus indécents d’un perforage de testicules au talon aiguille et que l’effet était généralement radical.

« Louis ? »

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Ezra insiste pour m’appeler du nom de mon rôle, mais Margaux m’explique que c’est seulement pour la soirée, alors je fais de même et l’appelle Harry. Ça a l’air de lui faire très plaisir.

Il n’est pas comme je l’imaginais, cool-relax-posé. Il est comme moi lorsque j’ai joué dans les Légendes, avant de devenir blasé, sans vraiment l’être mais pas réponse, une carapace de désintérêt. Il est ravi d’être là, ravi d’avoir été choisi, il ne se pose aucune des questions angoissantes qui me traversent toujours l’esprit maintenant, pourquoi moi qu’est ce qui se cache qu’est ce que ça dit ou est-ce que cela va me mener est-ce que le public va continuer de m’aimer est-ce que je ne vais plus faire que décliner. Il n’est pas non plus comme ceux que j’ai croisé, ceux qui se savaient au sommet de la vague et qui prenaient tout, enfiévrés par la vitesse de la chute.

Il est innocent.

Heureux.

J’ai déjà un verre à la main, mais Ezra/Harry me demande quand même :

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux boire ? »

On est dans la cuisine, de chaque côté du plan de travail. L’évier est plein de mousse et de vaisselle sale, le four est allumé, il y a de la farine sur le bord du lavabo et là, une longue trainée de sauce tomate.

« Margaux a cuisiné ?

\- Pas Margaux, moi. Et Beatriz. Des quesadillas végétariennes.

\- Cool. C’est une recette de ton pays ? »

Il va pour répondre quelque chose de drôle mais il s’arrête et d’abord, il descend tout le champagne dans son verre. Puis il le pose sur la table.

« Un bon commentaire raciste pour commencer la soirée, ouais !

\- La soirée est commencée depuis longtemps, Harry. »

Beatriz. Enfin, je crois. Une femme avec des cheveux jusqu’à la taille, noirs et moutonneux, électriques. Elle traverse la cuisine à pas menus, vient passer ses bras autour d’Ezra, avec le bon costume, elle pourrait ressembler à une vilaine enchanteresse ; modèle réduit, un air de fée maléfique. Elle me considère un moment puis me tends la main, mais je ne la prend pas. Je ne comprends pas.

« …Raciste ? Mais…

\- Mais rien, c’était raciste c’est tout. Mon pays, c’est le même que le tien. Les quesadillas, c’est mexicain. Je n’ai même pas d’origines mexicaine. C’est pas parce que quelqu’un de vaguement bronzé cuisine quelqu’un chose d’un peu épicé que d’un coup, ça vient de ses origines. Je fais aussi du riz coco et du saumon poché norvégien, tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Je suis désolé. »

Et je le suis.

C’est pas de ma faute, vraiment, je ne fais pas exprès. Je répète ça dans ma tête, je ne le dis pas à haute voix parce que je sens que ce ne sont pas les bons mots mais je ne les trouve pas, les bon mots. Pour dire que j’ai pas fait exprès d’être né du bon côté de la barrière, de toute les barrières et j’essaye, vraiment j’essaye de regarder le monde autour de moi et de me rendre compte de ce que je ne subis pas mais

Plus je fais attention à tout ça, à toute cette souffrance que je ne vis pas, plus je me rend compte et plus mon cerveau me balance des horreurs, comme en réaction. Alors je me retrouve à dire des choses qui paraissent anodines au premier abord mais qui sont comme des plantes qui pousseraient sur une terre empoisonnée.

Et moi qui déteste m’interroger, je me met à penser trop, surdose, à réfléchir jusqu’à tout effacer, débrancher mon cerveau en arrachant les câbles.

« Pardon. »

Ils ne disent rien, tout les deux, ils me regardent sans parler et puis Beatriz s’approche, sorcière de mille ou de trente ans, elle tape mon dos avec ses doigts chargés de bagues et elle dit, prophétique :

« Un sensible. Sois gentil, Harry. »

Puis elle part et Ezra soupire.

« Bon. Tu veux boire quoi ?

\- La même chose que toi.

\- Parfait. J’espère que tu tient l’alcool. »

Il commence à verser différents alcools et softs dans mon verre, au petit bonheur. La tête penchée sur le côté. Je fais ça aussi, quand je… Parfois. Quand je réfléchis.

« Non, pas vraiment.

\- Tant mieux pour toi. »

Il a l’air d’être passé au dessus de ma remarque stupide. Il remplit son propre verre à l’image du sien, puis on trinque. Je bois. C’est très doux.

« C’est sensé être fort ?

\- C’est très traitre. Tu verras. Tu as faim ?

\- Hmm. »

Il sort une quesadilla du four et la met sur une assiette pour moi. Je me sens lourd, en trop. J’ai envie de lui demander d’ou il vient, du coup, mais j’ai l’impression que ce serait une mauvaise question. Je grimpe sur un des tabouret instable autour du plan de travail, il s’accoude près de l’évier. Et il attend.

Pas que je parle, ni que je mange. Il attend que le temps passe. Il entre dedans comme dans une matière visqueuse, il observe l’air entre lui et moi, les grains de poussière en suspension. Il est ailleurs.

« C’est très bon.

\- Merci… »

Le gout est délicieux et la texture, légère, comme les bulles dans le champagne, comme une mousse au chocolat parfaitement aérée. Ça me fait plus d’effet que l’alcool alors je me met à parler.

« Je n’ai jamais joué dans un film ou une série d’époque.

\- Moi non plus enfin, seulement au théâtre, mais j’ai fait du GN. J’aime bien me costumer, je trouve ça plus difficile de jouer des rôles trop proches de la réalité, enfin, plus proche d’une certaine réalité mais éloigné de la mienne, tu vois ?

\- Hmm. »

Ce qui veut dire, non, pas exactement mais je t’écoute.

« Qu’est-ce que tu penses de Louis ?

\- De mon personnage ?

\- Oui. Je le trouve tellement double, c’est pour ça que j’avais passé l’audition pour lui au début. Je n’ai jamais joué quelqu’un comme ça, quelqu’un qui…

\- Je n’ai pas lu le scénario.

\- Pardon ? »

J’essaye d’avoir honte, mais là ça ne vient pas. J’ai lu le synopsis, une partie de la bible, la note d’intention, j’ai lu plein de trucs mais pas le scénario entier épisode par épisode comme Ezra semble l’avoir fait. Je suis content d’avoir ce rôle parce que j’aime tourner dans des films, j’aime gagner ma vie et tout ça, mais je ne choisis pas mes rôles alors je ne m’intéresse pas plus que ça. Même quand le scénario est mauvais j’aime jouer. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé que sur les tournages des Légendes alors que franchement, l’ensemble était un projet de fin d’études et le scénario n’était pas vraiment le point fort du truc.

« Enfin, je n’ai pas lu tout le scénario. Donc…

\- Comment tu comptes jouer ton personnage si tu ne le connais pas ?

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de savoir tout ce qui ne lui est pas encore arrivé pour le connaitre. »

Il se tait, l’air de penser qu’il me jugera mieux silencieusement. Puis quand il a fini de plisser les yeux, il dit d’accord, et il vide à nouveau son verre.

Ses yeux s’écarquillent un instant, comme si l’alcool le surprenait. Puis il contourne l’îlot central, me prend par le coude. Viens, il dit, il fait que tu rencontres les autres. Il est plein d’une mélancolie lourde et exaltée, qui le rend tour à tour silencieux et bruyant, sans transition. Il entre dans le salon en dansant et en criant quelque chose du genre de Let’s Get This Party Started ! Puis quand son shot d’énergie prend fin, il se roule en boule sur le canapé et ne dit plus rien, se contentant de triturer le pull de Percy assis à ses côtés, pull en mohair moutonnant. Il ressemble à ma nièce, celle qui a cinq ans et parfois je l’observe, dans cette liberté de corps enfantine, pirouetter puis faire le sac à patate, ne pas pouvoir se contenter de regarder mais toujours toucher, tout toucher, tout ressentir.

Mais personne ne commente son attitude, ni en mots ni en regards entendus. Personne ne semble remarquer les bizarreries sociales des autres.

C’est drôle, je crois que je ne m’étais jamais retrouvé dans un groupe comme ça. Ou chacun est sa propre identité, et non pas un écran, un bruit de fond autour des personnes intéressantes.

Il y a moi et Ezra. Il y a Beatriz, Perceval, Ellenore et Naledi, dans les rôles principaux. Il y a Margaux, la réal, Julianne, la directrice de casting et Aya, la directrice d’écriture. Neufs personnes et aucune qui ne prend toute la place, aucune qui fait tapisserie derrière. Chacune avec son mot à dire, ses idées, ses sentiments. Je ne sais pas. Je me sens bien.

Quand je m’installe sur le canapé près d’Ezra, à la place de Percy qui s’est levé pour danser avec Naledi, il se pelotonne contre moi, murmure :

« Ça va ?

\- Ouais. Très bien.

\- Ça va être cool ce tournage.

\- Très. »

Il appuie sa tête contre mon épaule un instant, puis il se lève pour danser avec les autres.

Et je me dis qu’il aurait franchement pu m’arriver pire qu’être là,

Je me dis que si je dois jouer avec eux, si je dois faire partie de ce groupe,

Si je dois l’embrasser lui,

Ça m’ira.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra.

 

Le fleuret tombe et rebondit plusieurs fois sur le sol, le lame encore droite. Il n’a pas porté un coup, il s’est contenté de le lâcher. Il a eu peur mais ça ne s’est presque pas vu, il n’y a que moi qui le regardait dans les yeux et qui ai attrapé l’éclat, quand j’ai appuyé la mouche de mon arme sur son torse. Moi et la caméra, peut-être. 

« Si c’était une épée et pas un fleuret, tu serais mort.

\- Si c’était une épée et pas un fleuret, tu n’aurais jamais pu faire ça.

\- Ah non ? »

Il se baisse, ramasse le fleuret et tape la mouche, regarde la lame s’agiter.

« Non. Sinon je serais mort. »

Il sourit. Candide. J’ai envie de lui donner un coup de lame sur les doigts, mais je lui fais seulement signe de reprendre sa position. Il le fait lentement, les bras ballants et pare mollement mon coup. Il n’est pas vraiment mauvais, c’est surtout que ses réussites ont l’air accidentelles.

« Allez. »

Je ne suis pas franchement à ma place dans le rôle de l’entraineur implacable, à peine capable de faire illusion. Il baille en parant un coup difficile, puis se laisse attraper par une attaque beaucoup plus simple. Exaspérant. Je lui frappe les hanches avec le bord du fleuret, il lâche le sien et me bouscule. Ça il sait faire.

«  Allez… »

Il m’imite, il m’exaspère. Je me penche pour ramasser son fleuret, il me bouscule encore et m’enlève le mien, jette les deux plus loin, avec un bruit de ferraille raclant la pierre et de soubresauts. Quand il s’approche j’ai l’impression que la musique va commencer, une reprise médiévale d’un titre pop, que tout va tournoyer autour de nous. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il veut alors je ne bouge pas, j’attend qu’il dise…

Mais la réplique ne vient pas. Il hésite, à mi-chemin, s’approche encore. Repousse ses cheveux en arrière, blonds sur ses yeux bleus je me demande ce que l’on voit, si tout se pare d’or vu à travers ça.

Il dit mon prénom, tout bas, il répète Allez… de ce ton tendre et amusé, je ne sais pas s’il met tout ça dans deux syllabes ou si c’est moi, qui le voit ou qui l’imagine sur son visage dans ses mains qui se posent sur mon bras.

«  Allez, ramène les épées qu’on se batte à mort. »

Je me fige. Tout le monde se fige et je n’y arrive pas, je suis incapable de répondre à ça, d’inventer une réplique et brusquement j’éclate de rire. Tout le monde éclate de rire, Margaux dit « Coupez ! ». Il a l’air penaud, amusé en même temps, il lève les bras au ciel.

« Je suis désolé, impossible de me rappeler de ce que je devais dire ensuite… »

Mais ça me fait tellement rire. Je m’agrippe à son bras, il a perdu l’éclat de Louis dans le regard et il se ressemble à nouveau, amusé et gêné, à demander pardon et à rire aussi. Margaux ramène le silence en tapant dans ses mains.

« Bien, très bien. On prend cinq minutes de pause et on la refait. Till, va apprendre ton texte. »

Plusieurs assistant.e.s nous entourent en même temps, pour filer son texte à Till et nous remettre à tous les deux une couche de poudre. Je garde la main sur son bras.

« Je suis désolé d’avoir gâché la scène, tu étais très bien.

\- Mais non ! C’était génial. Ton expression quand tu t’approchais, et puis tu m’as fait tellement rire… »

Il sourit en ouvrant son texte, le genre de sourire qui déborde malgré soi. Il fait ces petites choses qu’il fait toujours et que j’observe depuis quelques semaines. Lisser l’épi de son sourcil quand il se concentre, chercher instinctivement sa médaille mais ses doigts se referment sur du vide, il a du l’enlever pour la scène. Faire bouger ses lèvres au rythme des mots qu’il retient. Le tournage n’a débuté qu’hier, mais on a passé deux semaines avant à prendre nos marques, apprendre l’escrime, essayer des costumes et autre. J’ai eu le temps de le regarder.

Les cours, les répétitions. Les répétitions, les soirées. La production a réquisitionné un hôtel, on a chacun notre chambre. Elles sont petites, très blanches et fonctionnelles. Lits en 120, grosses couettes moelleuses. Salle de bains minuscules ou chaque élément est encastré dans le précédent. Télévision que je suis toujours trop fatigué pour envisager. Balcon assez grand pour se tenir à deux, tout proches, en s’échangeant une cigarette.

Polochons et oreillers pour se battre, grand miroir près du lit pour prendre des photos allongé nu dans les draps. Bouilloire aérodynamique et sachets de chocolat chaud instantané.

J’observe Till, il sent mon regard et redresse la tête. Sourire de miel qui me colle à la peau. Grand mais pas immense, lumineux mais pas aveuglant. Le genre de sourire qui me donne l’impression que mon coeur devient mouillé, qu’il s’expanse et se tiédit, que je deviens bête. Bête à en dire, la tête dans les mains :

« Ah… Je t’aime, toi. »

Il ouvre grand les yeux comme un personnage de dessin animé puis il rit, gêné, mal à l’aise.

« Je t’aime bien aussi…? »

Puis il reste là avec son air de ne pas comprendre et ça m’énerve, ça m’énerve tellement vite parce qu’il a beau être intelligent et surprenant - vraiment surprenant - je peux quand même voir tout ce qu’il pense à ce moment là, une pensée tellement verticale, dépourvue de nuances, juste un escalier de logique faussée moche et il dit ce qu’ils disent tout et au secours qu’est ce que je déteste le Mâle Hétérosexuel Moyen mon dieu.

« C’est juste que je ne suis pas…

\- C’est juste que tu n’es pas gay. Je sais. »

Il lisse l’épi de son sourcil. Mal à l’aise mais pas seulement. Intéressé. Le regard fixe sur son texte mais sans le lire.

« Ce n’est pas ce que j’allais dire.

\- Non ?

\- Je n’ai même pas pensé à ça.

\- Désolé.

\- Mais non mais… »

 

Embrouillé face à la colère froide et distante que je ne peux pas retenir. Je l’aime bien, j’aime les choses qu’il dit, la façon ont il pense, ce qu’il exprime sans pouvoir le retenir. Mais il y a quelque chose d’autre chez lui, qui m’excite et m’exaspère en même temps. Don côté insupportablement mâle dominant, blanc et blond et beau et plein de réflexions stupides, plein de choses auxquelles il n’a jamais réfléchi et qui ressorte et qui me font mal, bêtement mal. A chaque fois que je le vois je me laisse entrainer, je plonge dans ses yeux bleus et j’ai l’impression de tomber dans l’alcool. Je te veux, j’en ai marre des gens biens, déconstruits, non toxiques dégenrés j’en ai marre des gens comme moi. Je te veux toi. Le mâle cliché en plein que t’es même pas, c’est ça que je veux.

C’est Louis, que je veux. Louis que je désire, un homme torturé et couronné, puisant et terrifié, le genre à vous écraser, à vous faire suffoquer.

« Je t’aime aussi, je suppose, c’est juste que tu es tellement… expansif. Je ne dis pas je t’aime facilement, c’est tout. C’est le genre de chose que je garde pour une seule personne à la fois. »

Qu’est ce que je disais ? Ses yeux bleus, je m’étais perdu dedans, je ne sais même plus ce qu’on disait. Je me rattrape au hasard et me justifie alors que l’on ne m’a rien demandé.

« J’ai d’autres mots pour mon chéri.

\- Tu as un copain ?

\- Il travaille ici, tu l’as déjà rencontré. » 

On change encore de sujet là, non ? Il a une drôle d’expression, mais Margaux nous rappelle sur le plateau.

Ça ne fait que trois jours que le tournage a réellement commencé, mais on est sur place depuis plusieurs semaines, à répéter, s’entrainer, préparer. Cours d’escrime, cours de langues, interminables parties de Ligretto pour qu’on s’aime tous et qu’on joue bien ensemble une fois les caméras allumées. Ce genre de chose 

C’est comme une colonie de vacances pour adultes. On mange ensemble, on fait des activités, parfois des sorties, on passe nos soirées à jouer aux cartes. Et puis on se drogue un peu, on couche ensemble, on parle énormément. On s’observe dans la glace, on espère qu’on est en train de vivre correctement, assez fort, assez original, assez nous même, on espère que c’est la bonne voix.

Ça se voit que Till est en marge de tout ça. Il sourit mais il ne se mélange pas. Il n’est pas du même monde que nous. C’est le seul qui ne coche aucune case, c’est le plus normal d’être nous. Je me demande ce qu’il en pense, s’il le remarque même. Je me demande ce que ça fait d’être en minorité quand on a passé sa vie à penser qu’il n’existait qu’une seule version des choses.

On termine la scène assis par terre, les jambes pendantes dans le vide. Quand le fond vert aura été remplacé par une bonne dose de vide, j’imagine que ça rendra bien mais pour l’instant, c’est juste un rebord à un mètre du sol. Les caméras s’éteignent, la journée est terminée. On devrait aller se changer, se démaquiller mais on reste là un moment, côte à côte sans se parler, jusqu’à qu’il se lance :

« A propos de tout à l’heure…

\- De mon copain ? Ça t’a étonné que j’ai un copain ?

\- Ce n’est pas étonnant… Tu es, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais seul alors que tu gentil, interessant et…

\- Tu es gentil et interessant et tu es seul. »

Il fait un signe du genre « ça n’a aucun rapport » puis il a ce geste bizarre, comme s’il allait me taper sur la cuisse et qu’au dernier moment il se disait que c’était stupide. Il repose sa main entre nous, regarde ailleurs. Il fait souvent ça, parler sans regarder les gens, dès qu’il n’est pas sur de ce qu’il va dire.

« Je pensais… Je suis désolé, j’avais l’impression que tu… Flirtais avec moi  . Alors que je sais, je t’assure je sais à quel point c’est vraiment un comportement nul de penser ça, que sous prétexte que tu aimes les hommes je dois forcément te plaire, c’est complètement auto centré mais je sais pas… J’avais l’impression quand même.

\- Et ça te dérangeait ? »

Il s’arrête. Il a du tourner tout ce qu’il vient de dire dans sa tête pendant tout le reste de notre scène. Mais ça, il n’y avait pas pensé.

« Et bien… Non… Je suppose que ça me… Enfin…

\- Que ça te plaisait ? »

Ses épaules s’affaissent, il joint ses mains entre ses genoux. Tu te sens seul, n’est ce pas ? Toutes ces soirées ou tu n’oses pas te mêler à nous, tout ces moments ou tu restes de côté, gentil et silencieux. Tu es comme moi, tu essayes mais tu ne sais pas t’y prendre et toi, tu préfères faire silence.

Il gratte son sourcil avec l’ongle du majeur. J’observe son profil, ses joues à fossettes, les grains de beauté sur ses pommettes 

« C’est agréable d’avoir l’impression que l’on plait ? »

J’appuie mon visage contre son épaule, je sens le vrombissement derrière sa peau, son corps qui s’agite. Je dis tout bas :

« Mais tu me plais. »

Il ne réponds pas. Il attend que j’ajoute quelque chose et comme je ne le fais pas, il tourne la tête pour me regarder 

« C’est à dire ?

\- Tu me plais.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Je sais pas… Toujours ? »

Et oui, je te drague. Depuis que je t’ai vu entrer dans le couloir des auditions. Est-ce que je sais me comporter autrement, même ? Est-ce que je sais faire quelque chose d’autre que draguer toutes les personnes qui passe, que les charmer, qu’essayer au moins, de me faire aimer ?

On se regarde tellement longtemps que je me demande si ça va être un des grands moments romantiques de ma vie, s’il va se pencher vers moi et m’embrasser, s’il va le faire sans réfléchir et s’il va me proposer de m’entrainer pour des scènes que l’on jouera plus tard.

Mais non.

Il me donne une tape sur la cuisse. Il n’a même pas l’air un peu troublé. Il dit qu’il est flatté, avec ce sous-texte qui dit que c’est inenvisageable mais que c’est sympa. Il se lève pour partir mais quand il descend du plateau, il regarde en arrière et voyant que je le regarde, tourne très vite la tête comme si ce n’était pas trop tard. C’est là que je vois le trouble, le vrai, celui qui dit que ce n’est pas si inenvisageable que ça.

Quelques jours plus tard pour la première fois, il se mêle à nous. D’habitude quand on lui propose de jouer, il dit qu’il préfère regarder, mais cette fois là il accepte et s’assoit avec nous à la table.

On joue au Poker, au Rami, au Président et à d’autres jeux de colonies de vacances mais ce que je préfère, c’est le Ligretto. Ça va vite et ça défoule. On s’engueule passionnément de chaque côté de la table, on s’invective, Non NON J’allais le poser aaaah Ton trois vert Beatriz MET TON TROIS VERT et on rit beaucoup après, des rires épuisés parce que le jeu nous met des piques d’adrénaline.

Il adore le jeu. Il joue n’importe comment, triche, se plaint, rigole, pose sa tête sur la table à la fin de la partie comme s’il était épuisé. Il s’intègre comme si ça avait toujours été évident. Il fait une dizaine de parties avec nous, mais quand on en a marre de jouer et qu’on veut passer à autre chose, il sort de la soirée.

Il s’intègre et se désintègre comme s’il s’en foutait. On joue dans une petite salle de l’hôtel réservée pour nous, je l’intercepte dans le lobby 

« Tu vas te coucher ? Il est tôt, encore. Tu ne veux pas… »

Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu, on était bien. On pourrait discuter en buvant un verre de vin ou… Je ne sais pas, on était bien, pourquoi tu pars comme ça, tu t’ennuie avec nous ?

Son visage est lisse, un peu ailleurs. Je ne sais jamais ce qu’il pense, je ne suis jamais sûr. Il a toujours l’air si égal, ça me donne l’impression qu’il cache forcément ses émotions, que son visage est un masque. Pour moi qui ressent toujours tout si fort, c’est la seule possibilité.

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, sur la nuque, hésitant. Il n’avait pas envie que je le suive, il était déjà ailleurs.

« Je ne vais pas me coucher tout de suite, mais j’aime pas… J’aime bien être un peu tranquille, on passe déjà toute la journée ensemble. T’as jamais envie d’être seul ?

\- Jamais. »

Je n’ai JAMAIS envie d’être seul. Il n’argumente pas, il reste juste à attendre, silencieux et immobile. Il est doué pour ça. Attendre sans bouger, qu’on ne sache plus quoi dire et qu’on le laisse partir. Je voudrais vraiment qu’il reste mais je m’approche, l’embrasse sur la joue.

« Bonne nuit, alors. Fais de beaux rêves.

\- Toi aussi. » 

Puis il part. Je retourne dans la salle et dans les dix minutes, Eli se ramène et me saute dessus. On boit, on parle avachis l’un sur l’autre sur le canapé, on grimpe dans ma chambre et cachés sous la couette, on parle encore. Je ne sais même pas de quoi on parle, je m’en rappelle à peine le lendemain. Nous et le monde, passé présent futur. Ce qu’on pense ce qu’on ressent ce qu’on désire. Parler avec Eli et faire l’amour, enroulé dans ses mots et sa chaleur. On parle plus vite que l’on ne bouge, on rit et on gémit et si le sujet devient trop passionnant, on cesse nos gestes plutôt que nos mots. On se ressemble, je crois que le fond est différent mais la surface brille pareil. Des petits mecs un peu paumés, un peu trop différent pour bien se mélanger aux autres. Pas la bonne couleur, pas la bonne façon de penser. Rien qui va.

« T’as déjà fait des scènes d’amour ?

\- Au théâtre, un peu. Un tout petit peu. T’en as déjà vu en tournage ?

\- Jamais, ça se tourne en équipe réduite. Je ne suis pas assez indispensable pour ça.

\- Pas encore. »

Ça le fait sourire, ça le fait s’abandonner un peu, la tête lovée au creux de mes bras, sur mon torse.

« J’espère que ça sera toi dans le lit, alors.

\- Tu préfères regarder que participer ?

\- Hey ! »

On bataille. Le lit n’est pas prévu pour deux, j’arrive toujours à le balancer par terre, à le faire rouler et s’effondrer par terre avec les oreillers. Il prend l’air offusqué, parfois il se drape dans la couette et fait mine de partir, parfois il me saute dessus. On s’endort mélangés, recroquevillés l’un sur l’autre comme des oiseaux hors du nid, tout en os et en ailes.

Je ne sais pas d’ou je tire cette énergie. Me lever à l’aube, costume, maquillage, tournage. Cours d’escrime, répétitions, grimper courir sauter. Sans s’arrêter jusqu’au soir, et puis repas avec toute l’équipe, soirée, dormir et faire l’amour jusqu’à deux heures du matin et recommencer. Le dimanche, je dors jusqu’à seize heures. Rattrapage.

« En tout cas je n’ai pas hâte.

\- De ?

\- Tourner des scènes d’amour.

\- Ça te gène ? De les tourner, ou qu’on les regarde après ?

\- De les tourner. »

Je pense à Till. Je me demande ce qu’il en pense, lui, s’il a hâte, s’il a peur. S’il s’en fiche comme il semble se ficher de tout le reste. Eli remonte près de moi, il secoue la couette un moment pour l’installer correctement. Visiblement, il a prévu de rester dormir contre moi.

« Ça se passera bien. Vous avez une super alchimie.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Ouais, ça se voit rien que sur les rushes. Vous collez. Ça va super bien rendre.

\- Je sais pas. Je n’ai pas envie de me retrouver au lit avec lui. »

Eli hausse les sourcils et j’essaye de me rappeler. On a tellement parlés et au début, je ne savais pas ce qu’il allait devenir, qu’il allait me plaire autant, je n’ai pas forcément contrôlé ce que je disais et je ne m’en rappelle plus. Mais j’ai très bien pu raconter à quel point Till me plaisait et tout ça, j’ai très bien pu boire et commencer à délirer sur son cul ses pectoraux et le reste et n’en garder aucun souvenir. C’est mon genre.

« T’as des gouts étranges. En même temps je te plais.

\- Hey ! »

Je suis trop fatigué pour le chahuter, je me contente de le repousser mollement et il s’agrippe. J’enfonce les doigts dans ses cheveux, il gratte sa barbe de trois jours sur mon torse. On est bien.

« Il te plait, à toi ?

\- Il me soulève quand il veut.

\- Mec facile.

\-  Tellement. »

Il cherche ma main, je sens la sienne farfouiller dans les draps. Je croise mon bras derrière ma tête et il abandonne. Puis on ne dit plus rien. J’écoute son souffle devenir plus lent, je regarde le plafonnier qui oscille très légèrement au-dessus de moi. Je me demande quand est-ce que la scène est programmée. Celle où l’on couche ensemble, celle où l’on s’embrasse pour la première fois aussi, toutes ces scènes. La quasi-totalité de nos scènes sont ensembles. C’est une histoire d’amour, que l’on raconte.

C’est l’histoire d’un prince et de son secrétaire particulier, c’est l’histoire de deux sœurs qui s’élèvent mutuellement, c’est l’histoire d’une femme et de son mari qui s’encouragent dans l’escroquerie. Six personnages réunis deux par deux, et plein d’aventure.

Et la nôtre, c’est des regards profonds, des paroles immenses et des nuits à regarder l’horizon.

Ce sont mes nuits à regarder le plafond,

A penser à lui.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que ça vous plait ..? La suite dans la semaine.
> 
> Leo.
> 
> @handsbruised


	3. Chapter 3

Harry me balance par terre. Je déteste quand il fait ça, quand il me rappelle qu’il est plus fort que moi, que si j’ai le pouvoir c’est lui qui a la force brute, que je peux le détruire mais qu’il peut m’écraser.

Ça m’exaspère d’autant plus que lorsque l’on nous voit côte à côte, il est plutôt maigre, grand et dégingandé mais pas musclé, alors que je pourrais rivaliser avec les américains insupportables qui mettent leurs torses en photo sur Instagram, catégorie Je-Suis-en-Forme-Je-Mange-Des-Céréales.

Il peut me maintenir au sol rien qu’avec ses cuisses et il ne s’en prive pas.

« Dégage.

\- Pousse-moi.

\- Dégage, je ne plaisante pas du tout.

\- Pousse-moi, allez. Je t’ai montré comment faire. »

Bien sûr qu’il m’a montré comment faire. Pas moyen d’être tranquille, pas moyen de prendre un peu de bon temps, de déplacer mes pions sur l’échiquier politique à coups de promesses non tenues, battements de paupières et bouteille de champagnes. Non, avec Harry c’est escrime, combat, escrime, combat, coups fourrés et attaque surprise. Bien sûr, si on compte le nombre de personne voulant s’en prendre à moi qu’il a envoyé au tapis, j’imagine que c’est plus qu’utile. Mais pourquoi est-ce que moi, je devrais savoir me battre ? Est-ce qu’il m’a laissé seul une seule fois ces deux dernières années ?

« Je n’y arrive pas.

\- Tu n’essayes pas vraiment. »

Tu m’emmerdes. Tu me fais chier avec tes manières, tes principes, ta façon d’être qui ne colle pas avec la mienne. Tu ne veux pas plier, tu ne veux pas changer, tu ne veux pas essayer de faire partie de mon monde et ça m’énerve.

Mais même toute ma rage ne suffit pas à le faire bouger. Pas réellement. Je le vois sourire, je le _ressens_ qui sourit quand je fais le mouvement qu’il voulait et il se laisse entrainer, comme si j’étais un enfant qu’il récompensait. Ça m’énerve tellement que quand je me retrouve sur lui, quand c’est à son tour de sentir les dalles froides de ma chambre sous son dos, je reprends les gestes qu’il m’a appris plus tôt et je le frappe en pleine figure.

Au deuxième coup, il intercepte mon poing dans sa paume et pendant un moment, on reste l’un sur l’autre à lutter, puis on relâche, lentement, et on se regarde.

Je suis incapable de lui dire que je suis désolé.

Le mieux que je puisse faire, c’est me laisser aller contre lui, la tête sur son torse, et attendre qu’il me dise que ce n’est pas grave. Maintenant que ma colère est partie, je peux la voir et je la déteste.

Mais si j’apprenais à la contrôler, j’aurais peur de l’utiliser.

« Ça va ?

\- Bien sûr que ça va. »

Je me demande s’il me déteste un peu.

Je me laisse glisser sur le sol à côté de lui et comme en réponse, il agrippe mes doigts pour ne pas que l’on se lâche. J’écoute son souffle se caler sur le mien, tandis que l’on regarde le plafond côte à côté.

Il ne me déteste probablement pas. Mais comme moi, il doit se sentir seul. Très seul.

« Coupez ! »

Ezra me lâche et se redresse en grimaçant. Il porte la main à son visage.

« Mais t’es une brute ! Je vais saigner du nez. On ne t’a jamais appris à faire semblant ?  

Je me sens aussitôt extrêmement con. Il se frotte le nez, là où je lui ai donné un coup de poing pendant la scène. Pas un vrai coup de poing, mais pas tout à fait un faux non plus, semble-t-il. Et non, je ne sais pas frapper pour de faux. Je n’ai aucun rudiment de théâtre, je n’en ai jamais fait. Ezra reste assis par terre, je n’ose pas bouger. Il continue de frotter son nez, déviant sur sa pommette, son arcade, sa bouche.

« Est-ce que ça va aller... ?

\- Mais oui. Je suis un peu dramatique, c’est tout. »

Il cesse de frotter son visage et se redressant, il me tend la main. Il sourit à nouveau, un peu contrit, le visage rouge là où il a frotté.

Margaux nous dit que la scène est bonne, toute l’équipe se met en pause déjeuner. On mange tous ensemble, à des longues tables de cantine. On se chamaille pour savoir qui doit aller remplir les pichets, on discute en se passant des grands plats fumants de chili sin carne, de légumes sautés et de lasagnes.

Pendant le repas, je discute avec les scriptes et techniciens. Je me dis que je pourrais me recycler, si ma carrière flanche. Quand ma carrière flanchera, elles le font toutes.

Après, on sort boire du café et fumer des cigarettes à l’extérieur du studio. Je n’aime ni l’un ni l’autre, mais je suis le mouvement. Ezra me hèle depuis un banc. Il est avec son petit ami qui me regarde toujours par en dessous, et d’autres gens. Il me tend une cigarette, je la refuse.

« Est-ce que ça va, ton visage ?

\- Oublie ça. Ce n’est rien. »

Et il sourit, grand. Je m’assois sur le banc, il est perché sur le dossier et appuie son coude sur mon crâne. Les autres parlent de la sortie de la saison. Les premières publicités vidéo doivent sortir bientôt, avec des morceaux des scènes que l’on a déjà tournées.

« Les gens en parlent déjà beaucoup. Ça me stresse, j’ai trop peur que tout le monde soit déçu. Que ça soit nul ou qu’en ne s’en rendent pas compte, tu vois ?

\- Tu trouves que c’est potentiellement nul ?

\- Mais non mais, il y a des séries qui sont nulles et tu te dis bien que pendant qu’elles étaient tournées, les acteurs et tout devaient les trouver bien, non ? Ils ne se rendaient pas compte que c’était nul. Alors tu vois. »

J’écoute sans intervenir, jusqu’à qu’Ezra se laisse tomber à côté de moi sur le banc. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour ne rien que se casser, à chaque fois qu’il se laisse tomber quelque part j’entends ses os qui s’entrechoquent.

« Tu penses qu’ils vont nous aimer ? »

Il a ce sourire qu’il dit qu’il ne plaisante qu’à moitié, qu’il a peur. Bien sûr qu’ils vont t’aimer. Ils vont tous se pâmer devant toi, ils feront des compilations YouTube de toutes les choses adorables que tu fais de chaque côté de la caméra. Qui ne t’aimerait pas ?

« Bien sûr qu’ils vont nous aimer. »

Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je veux à cet instant le rassurer, le faire rire ou quelque chose d’un peu moins désintéressé, qu’il me trouve cool, qu’il ait confiance en moi.

Je n’ai pas le moindre talent pour les relations avec les gens. Il y a trop de règles que je suis le seul à ne pas comprendre, ne pas connaitre. Trop de non-dits et de nuances, il y a les mots les intonations les regards, je ne sais pas comment les autres font. J’ai l’impression d’avoir passé ma vie à faire semblant, à copier les réponses des autres et à toujours tomber à côté. Plus j’essaye d’avoir l’air cool plus j’ai l’air ridicule et même quand je suis au plus près de moi-même, quand je me force à ne pas surjouer, j’ai encore l’impression d’être très loin de la réalité.

« On est le couple gay du show, tout le monde va nous adorer rien que pour ça. »

On ne me laisse pas le bénéfice du doute. Ezra ne répond pas mais Eli écrase sa cigarette sur le bord du banc et me fixe. Il a toujours ce regard par en dessous que je ne comprends pas, mais plus froid, plus méprisant. Qui me dit que je ne suis pas à la hauteur.

« Tu sais que dans la vraie vie, tout le monde nous déteste « rien que pour ça » ? Nous, Ezra et moi et les autres, pas toi. Nous tous ici sauf toi, en fait. »

Ezra le regarde de côté, mal à l’aise, sans répondre. Il tire sur sa cigarette et je sais qu’ils en ont déjà parlé. De ça. De moi.

« Vous n’êtes pas tous gay…

\- On est tous en minorité. On est tous LGBT, ou pas blanc, ou…

\- Ou des femmes. »

Eli tique à la remarque d’Ezra mais embraye aussitôt dessus, désignant l’intérieur du studio de la main. Il s’énerve tous seul et moi je n’ose pas bouger.

« Tu te rends compte du nombre de femmes qu’il y dans l’équipe ? Du nombre de personnes qui ne te ressemble pas ? Pourquoi t’es là, même ?

\- Eli…

\- Non mais c’est vrai !  

Il prend Ezra à parti. Autour de nous les quelques autres regardent ailleurs et je sens mon cou et mon front me brûler. Ils pensent tous ça de moi. Depuis le début, c’est ce qu’ils pensent tous, que je ne suis pas à ma place parmi eux, que je suis méprisable, que je ne devrais pas être là.

Et puis Naledi prend la parole. De sa voix posée, dépourvu d’intonation qu’elle a souvent, une voix calme qui ressemble à celle de la raison.

« Les mecs blancs cis ont aussi le droit d’exister, Eli.

\- En silence, alors.

\- Tu trouves qu’il fait beaucoup de bruit, franchement ? Qu’il la ramène ? Je veux dire, est-ce que depuis deux mois que vous vous connaissez, tu l’as entendu exprimer une seule opinion complètement merdique ? Parce que moi non. »

Eli se renfrogne, grogne quelque chose à propos du fait que je n’exprime pas d’opinions du tout et moi je reste là à attendre que ça s’arrête et c’est une torture. Parce qu’ils ont tous pitié de moi, que j’ai l’air atrocement con et que je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire.

Et puis quelqu’un nous appelle depuis l’intérieur, et tout le monde se barre, ravi d’avoir droit à une diversion. Il n’y a qu’Ezra qui reste près de moi, Eli qui le regarde un instant puis qui abandonne, et on se retrouve assis toutes les deux côtes à côtes. Il a l’air encore plus emmerdé que moi.

Mais il ne sait pas quoi dire non plus.

Alors il pose sa main sur mon épaule, serre, dans un de ces gestes paternels que l’on a vu à la télévision mais qui sonne toujours faux en vrai, et il s’en va.

L’après-midi passe lentement, j’ai l’impression que mes oreilles bourdonnent. Heureusement on ne tourne rien, on fait toutes les autres choses à faire sur un tournage, des essayages de costume, des répétitions, des essais de lumière ou je ne sais quoi. Je ne parle presque pas, j’évite le regard de tout le monde. Je n’arrive pas à savoir s’il s’est passé quelque chose de grave ou si ce n’était qu’une goutte d’eau, une dispute sans importance que tout le monde a déjà oublié.

Mais dans l’hôtel je sens mes mains devenir moites, la panique me remplir l’estomac et au dernier moment, je bifurque pour grimper dans l’ascenseur, pour aller à ma chambre et pas à la salle où ils vont diner et discuter. Je ne veux pas les voir. J’ai trop peur.

Je me douche, me roule en boule sur mon lit en caleçon, allume la toute petite télévision et zappe entre les clips et les informations en mangeant des Raphaelo. Petit à petit, la peur se transforme en tristesse, en une forme de déprime bien plus supportable. Je suis juste malheureux, ça va passer. J’ai juste besoin de dormir et d’oublier, et de revenir demain avec un sourire léger sur le visage, tout va bien c’est déjà oublié.

Rien n’a changé depuis le lycée, depuis la primaire. Rien ne change vraiment, surtout pas les gens, surtout pas qui on est. 

Ça me déprime.

On tape à ma porte. Je me lève pour ouvrir mais à mi-chemin je m’arrête. Pourquoi faire ?

« Till ? »

Ezra. La voix encore droite, pas tordue par l’alcool. J’entends toujours l’alcool dans sa voix, ou la drogue ou la fatigue ou le désir, ses intonations changent vite. Mais pas là. Je ne réponds pas, je l’entends attendre puis soupirer. Il m’a entendu bouger, il sait que je suis là et que je ne veux pas répondre.

« J’aimerais bien te parler. »

Ils veulent toujours parler. Ils veulent toujours expliquer, ils pensent que ça fait bien. S’asseoir face à face et mettre des mots sur leurs rejets. Comme si ce n’était pas mille fois pire de savoir pourquoi, d’avoir une sentence inéluctable. Il attend encore et moi je me bats pour m’en empêcher. On tape à la porte, j’ouvre la porte. On pose une question, je réponds. On me dit « Je te quitte », je réponds « d’accord ». Je sais qu’on peut dire non, j’ai déjà vu des gens le faire mais ça ne me semble pas réel. Je sais que l’on n’est pas forcé d’obéir mais ça me semble trop dangereux ou trop étrange, je ne sais pas. Moi je fais toujours ce qu’on me dit.

« Juste une minute ? S’il te plait. »

Je déverrouille et ouvre la porte, je souris gentiment, je dis :

« Hey. Tout va bien ? »

Et ça le déstabilise complètement. C’est comme ça chez moi, on ignore l’éléphant dans la pièce tant que l’on le peut. Il ne s’est pas changé depuis le tournage, il remonte juste de la salle en bas. Il se mordille l’ongle du petit doigt, mal à l’aise.

« Je ne sais pas.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

\- Je peux entrer ? »

Je préfèrerais qu’il s’en aille mais je ne peux pas le dire. Je préfèrerais qu’il reste et qu’il me parle vraiment, qu’il me dise ce que je voudrais entendre, même si moi-même je ne sais pas ce que c’est.

« Si tu veux. »

J’ouvre plus grand la porte. Il entre, hésite, tire la chaise de bureau, ramasse un Ferrero Rocher sur mon lit et puis s’assoit et commence à le déballer en essayant de ne pas déchirer le papier doré. Ensuite il me regarde étrangement, puis détourne la tête et commence à manger le chocolat, couche par couche, le visage tourné vers la télévision toujours allumée.

« On t’a gardé une part de diner, en bas. Si jamais.

\- Je n’ai pas faim.

\- C’est ce que je pensais. » 

Il est énervé contre moi, alors ? Ou contre lui-même ? Il ne dit rien, il continue de regarder la télévision et se penchant, il prend un autre Ferrero Rocher. Très bien. Je préfère ceux à la noix de coco.

Je retourne sur le lit et pendant un moment on regarde la télévision ensemble. Il me jette des coups d’œil de temps en temps, se racle la gorge mais il ne dit rien, et je ne l’aide pas en lui demandant ce qu’il veut. Pas envie. Quand il n’y tient plus, il récupère la télécommande et coupe le son.

« Tu pourrais mettre un t-shirt, s’il te plait ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne peux pas te parler si tu es torse nu, c’est trop déconcentrant. Je veux dire, pardon, je ne veux pas t’objectifier mais vraiment, ça me rend stupide. »

Je mets un t-shirt, il écrase tous ses papiers de chocolat en une grosse bille dorée et il reste là à ne toujours rien dire, en l’écrasant méthodiquement dans sa main.

« A propos de tout à l’heure… De la discussion qui a eu lieu tout à l’heure sur les bancs, de ce qu’Eli t’as dit. »

Je ne veux pas. Je les imagine tous en bas, discutant de mon cas et envoyant Ezra me signifier qu’ils ont décidé que je n’avais rien à faire avec eux, que je ne pouvais plus être là, même pas en marge et en silence. Exclu.

« Je suis juste… Vraiment désolé. Vraiment, vraiment désolé. »

Ce n’est pas grave, j’ai envie de lui dire. C’est comme ça, je suis désolé que ce soit à toi de venir me le dire. Vraiment, je sais que c’est dur, enfin j’imagine alors finis en vite.

« Tu es très fâché ? »

Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ?  Quelle importance, qu’est-ce que ça va y changer ?

« Till ? »

Je savais qu’ils seraient comme ça. Qu’ils seraient, que tout le monde sur le plateau serait… Comment a dit Eli ? En minorité. Je savais que je serais le seul à être, je ne sais pas, aussi, basiquement comme tout le monde, enfin, je ne sais pas, je n’ai pas les mots pour ça 

Mais je pensais que ce serais plus simple pour moi. Que dans un monde connu pour son acceptante, je serais encore plus accepté. Mais ce n’est pas le cas, je me sens comme à l’école. Rejeté perpétuellement. Différent. Bizarre. Stupide.

A côté de la plaque puis rapidement, écrasé dessous.

« Ça t’as fait de la peine… »

Il est sur le lit près de moi. Il joue toujours avec sa boule d’aluminium doré, il la malaxe et l’écrase et puis il murmure, vraiment très bas, à peine plus haut que le froissement des draps :

« T’es triste… »

Je vois ses mains, ses bras, son corps qui s’approche encore pour me serrer contre lui et je me décale, franchement mal à l’aise. Je ne suis pas habitué au  gens comme lui. Je l’ai déjà pris dans mes bras, pendant le tournage. Deux fois, ou dix fois plutôt, dans deux scènes. C’était agréable, mais là il n’y a pas de script alors, qu’est-ce que je fais ?

J’ai l’impression qu’il pourrait partir sans m’avoir rien dit. J’ai l’impression de marcher sur des œufs, sur une plaque de verre prête à se fendiller. Ça s’arrête quand, ça se finit comment ? Est-ce qu’on peut reculer sans faire de bruit ?

Il se racle encore la gorge, et oui, il se lève, comme pour partir.

« Est-ce qu’on peut parler ?

\- Mais de quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… De cette discussion avec Eli… De toi… Je ne sais pas. Juste parler.

\- Mais je n’ai rien fait de mal… »

Ses yeux s’écarquillent, puis il rougit et plus lentement, il s’approche pour me toucher. Je le laisse poser la main sur mon coude, j’ai l’impression que je vais pleurer, je le sens derrière mon nez qui monte et qui brûle.

« Bien sûr que tu n’as rien fait de mal… C’est nous… C’est moi… Pardon… »

Ou peut-être que c’est lui qui va pleurer. 

Alors il est contre moi, je ne sais plus qui a attiré l’autre. Comme un enfant qui va pleurer, comme un adulte égaré. Comme Rely quand ses cours la faisant complètement craquer, comme Sabrina quand elle voyait des animaux souffrir et qu’elle chialait jusqu’à avoir le hoquet. Je lui caresse les cheveux comme Ilhem caressait les miens quand je me sentais irrémédiablement seul, même près d’elle, je lui dis des bêtises pour le faire rire comme le faisait Juliette quand je m’étais disputé avec quelqu’un.

Et puis il se calme. On s’assoit en tailleur de chaque côté de mon lit, la plaque de chocolat bientôt vide entre nous. On parle d’autre chose. Ni du tournage ni de la dispute. On parle de nos vies hors du tournage, hors du cinéma. On parle d’amour et d’actualité, dans cette discussion qui monte et descend comme un chemin le long des collines, des sujets qui s’accrochent les uns aux autres sans que l’on comprenne vraiment la logique entre eux.

On a fini les chocolats depuis un moment, je lui raconte ma vie amoureuse, le vide avant que ma carrière ne commence, le blanc total, pendant deux sans. Il a retiré ses tennis et sa veste, il a la tête posée sur mon ventre, il joue avec un petit rubik’s cube sorti de sa poche. Ses cheveux sont chauds, parfumés, j’ai les doigts enfoncés dedans, c’est comme un petit animal frémissant, fragile, une boule de chaleur rassurante dans ma main.

« Tu ne peux même pas imaginer le nombre de soirées arrangées ou je suis allé. J'ai tout fait, tout essayé, des soirées clefs et cadenas, du speed dating, du blind dating... Je crois que j'en faisais tellement parce que du coup, ça avait l'air fou, ça avait l'air stupide, et je pouvais me dire que c'était juste pour rigoler, que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que j'étais... Complètement désespéré.

\- Comment tu peux te retrouver désespéré ? T'es beau... T'es connu...

\- Je n'étais ni l'un ni l'autre à l'époque. »

Il se tortille un peu pour pouvoir me regarder, repose son crâne dans ma paume. Sourire ensommeillé et tendre, qui part sur le côté.

« Pas connu je veux bien, mais pas beau...

\- D'accord, j'étais déjà beau. Mais j'étais... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'étais désespéré comme ça. Enfin bref… Un soir je me suis retrouvé à cette soirée, qui avait encore une idée super originale, ou en gros en piochait tous des crayons de couleur au début, au hasard, et on allait écrire des mots aux gens, et si le mot te plaisait, tu devais retrouver la personne avec le crayon de la bonne couleur. »

Ça le fait rire, lever les yeux au plafond. Je l’amuse, avec mon désespoir et mon mélo.

« Vous êtes vraiment, mais alors vraiment bizarre les hétéros. Et du coup ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, personne ne t'a laissé de petit mot ?

\- Je ne sais pas si quelqu’un m’a laissé un mot. Quand je suis allé piocher un crayon, je suis tombé sur un crayon blanc. Les organisatrices ont dû oublier de l’enlever quand elles ont préparé leurs crayons. Et j'étais là, avec mon crayon blanc à la main, avec tous ces gens autour de moi, complètement désespérés et qui essayent tous de le cacher et... Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je me suis rendu compte. De ce qui se passait autour de moi, d'où j'en étais dans ma vie, ce genre de chose. Je suis rentré chez moi. »

Il y a un moment de silence. Ezra a l’air d’hésiter, de se demander s’il doit rire de moi, avec moi, s’il y a quelque chose à ajouter. Finalement, il demande :

« Et ensuite ?

\- Et ensuite, au lieu de passer la soirée à essayer de draguer des femmes encore plus désespérées que moi, j'ai appris le texte de l'audition que j'étais sensé passer le lendemain, au lieu de m'en foutre comme d'habitude. Et j je suis allé la passer, cette audition, qui était pour un film de zombie débile, qui très extraordinairement a eu un succès complètement dingue au box-office. J'ai toujours gardé ce crayon. En souvenir du jour où j'ai pris ma vie en main. »

Le silence est plus long encore, mais différent. Ezra a terminé son rubik’s cube pendant que je parlais. Il le pose sur la couette, lentement. Sa voix est étrange, un peu enrouée.

« Les journalistes doivent adorer cette histoire.

\- Je ne l’avais jamais raconté à qui que ce soit. »

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, c'est CE GENRE d'histoire.


	4. Chapter 4

On change de lieu de tournage. Pour la totalité de l’équipe sauf nous, ça consiste à déménager, ranger, emballer, tout charger dans d’énormes camions noirs avec le nom de la compagnie de production écrit en lettres brillantes sur le côté. Pour nous, les acteurs, ça consiste à refaire nos valises et à rendre les clefs de nos chambres.

Eli ne vient plus dormir avec moi pendant les quelques jours que durent ce déménagement. Il a trop de travail, il est trop fatigué le soir. Et autant ça ne me dérange pas de dormir seul, autant je déteste m’endormir sans personne à qui parler.

Alors je parle à Till.

J’arrive dans sa chambre encore tôt dans la soirée, je grimpe sur son lit et on se raconte nos vies. Parfois je propose de jouer aux cartes ou à ce qu’il voudra, mais il n’a jamais envie. Il préfère parler, nos discussions qui mélangent l’intime et le politique, le léger et le profond.

Il dit qu’il aime quand je ris, la tête posée sur son ventre. L’odeur de mes cheveux entre ses doigts. Il dit ça comme s’il ne savait pas, comme s’il ne connaissait pas le sens et l’effet de ses mots sur moi. 

Je me dis que je devrais le pousser à descendre avec les autres, à ce qu’on passe nos soirées tous ensembles, comme au début. Mais j’aime le garder pour moi. J’aime le voir se fendre, s’ouvrir et ses pensées couler sur mes doigts comme l’intérieur d’une noix de coco. J’ai envie de le boire, d’avoir la tête pleine de lui, de son odeur. Je me demande si c’est malhonnête, de le désirer en silence, d’être son ami sans dire que je voudrais plus, bien plus.

Parfois il dit des choses tristes, d’une dureté que l’on n’ attend pas de lui. Il me raconte des choses immenses et sublimes, des choses cachées en lui et je ne peux pas m’empêcher de lui dire :

« Pourquoi tu ne dis pas ce que tu penses ? Pourquoi tout ce que tu viens de me dire là, je ne l’avais jamais entendu avant ?

\- Parce qu’on ne peut pas dire ce qu’on ressent aux autres, on ne peut pas leur parler de nos problèmes. Moi je ne peux pas. J’ai essayé. Je suis incapable de voir la limite, de comprendre, de savoir ou m’arrêter. Je suis incapable de prévoir ce que les gens peuvent entendre et ce qu’ils ne peuvent pas. Je perds tous les amis que je commence à être comme ça, parce que je me mets à parler et qu’ils ont déjà leurs problèmes, ils ne peuvent pas finir noyés dans les miens. »

Après il est triste, il ne dit plus rien, il demande pardon sans pouvoir dire de quoi. On parle d’autre chose et parfois, je le surprend à me regarder, les sourcils froncés, à détourner la tête très vite.

Et puis quand tout est rangé, le studio vide rempli d’écho et de poussière, on grimpe dans un de ces énorme camping-car métallisés et on part, à la tombée de la nuit.

Ça ressemble à nos soirées à l’hôtel, tous assis au fond autour de la table ronde, à jouer aux cartes en buvant du vin et en mangeant des chips de légume et du houmous. Ça ressemble à nos soirées tant que Till s’en va très vite comme toujours, sans faire de bruit. Mais cette fois je peux le voir depuis la table, son coude dépasser de la couchette ou il s’est allongé pour lire. Je ne tiens pas plus de dix minutes, je me lève pour le rejoindre, tapote le bois au-dessus de sa tête.

« Hey.

\- Hey.

\- Le bruit ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, j’aime bien. Être seul avec des gens pas loin, j’aime bien. »

Je hoche la tête, pas sûr de ce que je dois ajouter. J’ai l’impression d’être quelqu’un de naturel, d’être vrai quand je parle aux gens, une vérité un peu plus profonde que ma peau qui n’est qu’une des versions de moi, mais pas avec lui. Avec lui j’ai envie d’être autre chose, de différent et de mieux, et d’être moi aussi, le plus profondément moi. Alors je ne sais pas. Il se décale légèrement, pose son livre. Je m’assois à ses côtés. 

« Ça va ?

\- Très bien. »

Il observe autour de lui, comme s’il voulait me montrer quelque chose et je n’aurais qu’à regarder, qu’à prendre le monde dans son regard, mais je n’y arrive pas, je ne regarde que ses épaules, ses bras. Le monde est magnifique mais il est trop grand, c’est l’espace entre tes omoplates que je veux regarder, entre tes paumes.

« J’adore les voyages. Les roads-trip. J’adore regarder le paysage, être bercé par le moteur… Tout ça. »

Je hoche la tête sans répondre. J’ai plutôt mal au cœur assez rapidement, déjà là à voyager sans être attaché et en buvant de l’alcool, je ne me sens pas forcément bien. Il passe sa main sur mon dos, sous mon t-shirt, caresse ma peau du bout de ses doigts. Je me recroqueville, il se décale un peu plus et balançant mes tennis, je m’allonge près de lui. Il murmure :

 « Ça va, toi ?

\- Fatigué. Un peu mal au cœur. »

Sa main passe de mon dos à mon ventre, ça remplace la douleur par le désir, une de ces envies faciles, brutales et embarrassantes. Je me tortille, me tourne face à lui et sa main glisse à nouveau dans mon dos.

« Je pensais…

\- Oui ?

\- C’est idiot.

\- Mais non, dis.

\- Le tournage. Tu as regardé la prochaine scène que l’on va jouer ?

\- Je ne me rappelle pas.

\- C’est la scène où l’on s’embrasse.

\- D’accord. »

Silence. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui dis ça. Enfin, si. Je sais pourquoi je lui dis ça, parce que j’y pense depuis un moment, parce que j’ai plein d’idées idiotes, parce que j’ai envie de lui, j’ai envie de faire l’amour et surtout pas, avant ça et plus que ça.

« Ça te gêne ? A cause d’Eli ?

\- D’Eli ? Non… Il va être jaloux, mais ça m’amuse. » 

Il fronce les sourcils, je frappe mon poing sur son épaule. J’ai envie de l’enlacer, de l’embrasser, j’ai envie de le toucher partout mais je ne peux pas alors à la place, je le frappe. Je ne change pas.

« Il est jaloux de moi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah, il aimerait bien être à ma place.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu’il te kiffe.

\- Il me déteste.

\- Il ne te déteste pas… Eli est sur la défensive, c’est compliqué pour lui. Mais il aimerait bien être à ma place, ça c’est sûr. Il fantasme grave sur toi. »

Ça ne le gêne pas, ça le fait réfléchir. Il doit savoir qu’il plait, pourtant. Qu’il plait aux hommes. Il y a des mecs comme ça, des mecs hétéros je veux dire, ils ont une côte folle chez les autres mecs, je ne sais pas à quoi c’est du. Quelque chose de dur et de fragile à la fois. Une douceur, un silence, un truc. Un truc en plus que l’on ressent.

« Et toi, ça ne te dérange pas ?

 - Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je n’aimerais pas que la personne que j’aime fantasme sur un autre que moi… J’imagine ?

\- D’abord, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui.

\- Non ? »

Parfois j’ai l’impression de découvrir mes pensées au moment où je les énonce. Je ne m’étais pas posé la question aussi platement mais non, je ne suis pas amoureux d’Eli. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Till non plus. J’apprécie l’un, je désire l’autre, corps et âme. Mais ce n’est pas ça, l’amour. C’est plus, plus grand, différent. Autre chose qui mélange toutes ces façons d’aimer ensemble.

« Non, pas… Vraiment. Mais bref. Ensuite, ça me plait qu’il fantasme sur d’autres personnes. Qu’il fréquente d’autres personnes, qu’il couche avec d’autres personnes même.

\- Vous êtes en relation libre ?

\- Je n’ai jamais été dans un autre type de relation, à vrai dire. Enfin, pas depuis que je suis adulte. »

Il hoche la tête, lentement. Je sens la crispation qui monte dans ses muscles. Il ne sait pas où est-ce que cette conversation se dirige, mais ça ne lui plait pas. Et moi je ne sais pas reculer, seulement foncer plus vite vers le mur, que ça passe ou que ça s’effondre mais autant le savoir.

« A propos de la scène du baiser…

\- Mmh ?

\- Je me demandais si tu voulais qu’on la répète.

\- Qu’on répète le dialogue ?

\- Non.»

Son visage reste sans expression un moment, puis il dit, lentement, l’air très neutre et à quoi d’autre est-ce que je m’attendais ?

 « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. C’est censé être notre premier baiser, autant que ce le soit réellement, non ?

\- C’est juste qu’un premier baiser, c’est maladroit… C’est du cinéma, ça doit être beau, ça doit faire ressentir quelque chose, alors je me disais…

\- Arrête. S’il te plait. »

J’ai honte. Je n’ai aucune idée de pourquoi j’ai fait ça, dit ça, c’était plus fort que moi. Comme quand j’ai faim et que je pourrais manger n’importe quoi, impossible de m’en empêcher. Je cache mon visage contre son t-shirt.

« Je plaisantais.

\- D’accord.

\- Je sais que t’es hétéro.

\- Ce n’est pas le propos….

\- Mais tu l’es, non ?

\- Ezra…

\- Hey, ne me sors pas un « même si j’étais gay je n’aurais pas envie », je vais me vexer.

\- T’es chiant. »

Il sourit, je peux redresser la tête et lui sourire en retour. Il ramène mes cheveux sur mon visage, m’écrase la tête dans l’oreiller. Je m’agrippe à lui. Je devrais partir, m’éloigner le plus loin possible de tout ce qu’il me fait ressentir qui ne fera que retomber en pluie de douleur sur moi mais, à quoi bon ? On va devoir s’embrasser devant la caméra, s’enlacer s’embrasser se caresser, on va devoir faire l’amour ou presque, alors ça ne servirait à rien.

Autant ne pas réfléchir et continuer de faire n’importe quoi un moment.

Il croise un bras derrière sa nuque, passe l’autre sur moi et me tient, le visage sur son torse. T’es tellement musclé, c’est énervant. T’as pas l’air vrai.

« J’imagine que je suis hétéro, ouais. Je n’aime pas trop les deux-cent-cinquante spécificités qu’il y a. Je veux dire, si elles font du bien aux gens c’est cool, si ça leur plait, mais moi je me sens con quand je les utilise.

\- Lesquelles tu utiliserais ? »

Ça le met mal à l’aise, il hausse les épaules. Il a peur que je le juge, que je le trouve intolérant, incapable de comprendre. Il soupire plusieurs fois, se tortille sur le matelas, comme si physiquement son corps le gênait. Croise les jambes, me lâche et s’allonge à côté de moi, sur le flanc.

« A vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûr que le sexe m’importe tant que ça. Je veux dire, j’aime bien, mais… Je peux me passer ? »

Je l’observe sans répondre, les doigts refermés autour de son avant-bras. Il laisse ses mots l’entrainer.

C’est beau, une personne qui se lance et s’écoule.

« J’ai toujours trouvé que ça manquait de mystère. Ça a quelque chose de décevant, quelque part. On passe quinze, vingt ans à entrapercevoir un secret, un truc un peu magique que les adultes nous racontent, c’est interdit, c’est beau… A partir d’un certain âge on découvre que ça a même un côté plus obscur, que ça peut être sale, ça peut être dangereux, fin je ne sais pas, c’est excitant, c’est sensé être excitant et… Au final… C’est juste… C’est bien, mais, ce n’est pas aussi bien, enfin je trouve que ce n’est pas à la hauteur du truc qui a été promis. Je ne sais pas. Je me dis que la vie sexuelle de pas mal de gens et surement la mienne, serait tellement plus simple si au départ ça n’avait pas été traité comme un genre d’apocalypse. Pourtant la première fois que j’ai fait l’amour c’était magique mais… Après.... Même quand c’est vraiment bien et tout… Ca laisse toujours un gout de… Pas fini. Pas allé jusqu’au bout ; Pas suffisant. Et puis il faut toujours recommencer. »

Quand il a commencé à parler, je voyais déjà une réponse toute faite se former dans ma tête, avec des mots comme Ace et des phrases comme Ne pas se forcer. Mais ensuite… Je me suis reconnu, quoique partiellement, dans ses mots. 

A la différence que cet absolu, cette apocalypse, je la cherche. Parfois j’ai l’impression de l’avoir trouvé et puis, elle disparait et je recommence.

J’ai beau savoir qu’elle ne peut être qu’en moi, je la cherche quand même chez les autres, c’est un peu pathétique mais effroyablement tentant. C’est moi.

Et moi, à cet instant, j’ai envie de la voir en toi, cette possibilité. Quand tu dis tout ça, ça me donne envie de toi, envie d’être toi et en toi, de me fondre dans ta peau et de fondre dans tes bras, d’être à la fois, la proie et le piège, la lune et le soleil, l’amour et la baise et la beauté immense quand tu respires quand tu t’éveilles

Je veux te regarder exister

Moi 

Je suis amoureux comme un peintre privé de ses couleurs

De ses crayons de ses feuilles

Qui dessine avec ses doigts dans la poussière.

Ça doit faire une flamme dans mon regard, un signe évident sur mon visage. Il le voit, il se referme. Il ne veut pas de moi.

« Je commence à… » 

Tomber de sommeil. Il commence à tomber de sommeil et il est désolé mais il préfère arrêter notre discussion là, en plein milieu mais vraiment, épuisé, tu comprends.

Je comprends. Je lui souhaite bonne nuit, je suis à peine relevé qu’il tire les rideaux pour se cacher derrière. Je choisis la couchette la plus éloigné de la sienne et je fais de même. Très énervé pour m’endormir, trop bouleversé pour retourner avec les autres.

Si tu ne touches pas le mystère l’immensité l’apocalypse, mon pote, c’est que t’en a peur.

T’as peur de moi.

-

Je voudrais que l’on trouve un moment pour se parler, se parler vraiment, avant la scène de baiser. Mais on la tourne très vite, dès le lendemain, avant d’avoir eu le temps de s’installer. Planning strict.

Till s’installe. Appuyé contre un encadrement de fenêtre en pierre, le regard dans le lointain. Zineb, l’une des maquilleuse, donne un dernier coup de pinceau dans l’échancrure de sa chemise flottante, puis recule.

« Action ! »

-

Je regarde le paysage. Les jardins royaux, certainement luxuriants le reste de l’année, mais que la neige n’égaie pas. J’ai vu des paysages enneigés qui ressemblaient à de parfaits palais de glace, à des mondes à conserver dans des boules à neige. Pas celui-là. Les arbres sans feuilles sont trop minces, les plates-bandes trop uniforme. La fontaine gelée pourrait être saisissante, mais les pointes de glace sortant de chaque robinet sont surtout pitoyables.

Je regarde tout ça pour ne surtout pas regarder Louis.

Lui regarde fixement le mur à sa gauche, pour ne pas avoir à me regarder.

Je ne crois pas que l’on soit en colère. Ce serait tellement plus simple, si c’était le cas. On s’enflammerait, on se dirait des mots que l’on ne pense pas et peut être, des gestes à regretter avant de les avoir terminés. Puis tout redeviendrait à la normale.

Je crois que ça ne reviendra jamais à la normale.

Je regarde sa main agrippée à la pierre. Ça ne fait que six mois qu’on est partis mais ses mains ont changé. Elles ne sont plus si blanches et parfaites, elles ont gardé des traces de notre périple, des écorchures, une brûlure sur son pouce, des taches de rousseur minuscules causées par le soleil. Je n’ai pas hâte de les voir partir. Je voudrais qu’elles restent toujours comme ça, elles sont si belles comme ça ses mains, tellement plus belles que celles parfaites que je voyais courir le long des murs, quand il allait de pièces en pièces, languissant dans son palais.

Je me détourne. Il y a tellement de choses que l’on pourrait se dire. Que l’on devrait se dire mais je ne peux pas. Les mots ne serviraient qu’à reconnaitre que tout est brisé, à donner aux choses ce tour définitif que je veux éviter.

Il referme sa main sur mon poignet.

J’attends qu’il dise mon prénom. Qu’il le murmure et quelque chose s’écroule en moi. Quoi que tu me demandes je le ferais, tu le sais n’est-ce pas ? Tu peux m’exiler loin de toi ou me demander de rester à ton ombre, sans jamais espérer ni même aimer quelqu’un d’autre. Je ferais ce que tu me diras de faire, j’irais ou tu me diras d’aller. J’ai abandonné ma raison à la tienne.

Mais il ne dit rien. Il ne fait pas ce qui est prévu.

Il tire, pas d’un coup sec pour me faire pivoter mais lentement, pour que je me tourne de moi-même vers lui et encore, pour que je me rapproche. Ses doigts secs et ses yeux résolus.

Et puis plus.

Et puis, emportés par une vague qui le saisit aussi, comme s’il la voyait venir de loin mais qu’il ne décidait qu’à la dernière seconde de rester et d’en être éclaboussé. 

Il se redresse et m’embrasse.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Effrayé, languissant à la fois. Un de ces baisers qui vous vide de votre substance, qui vous épuise et vous écorche à la fois. Un silence qui invoque de long couloirs vides baignés de soleil traversés à toute vitesse, dix oiseaux blancs s’envolant en même temps dans un froissement de plumes, quelqu’un remontant à la surface de l’eau et respirant.

 

On se détache pour se regarder, souffle court. Puis il m’embrasse encore. On s’enlace contre le bord de la fenêtre, on s’enflamme comme une allumette faisant crépiter dix feux de joie à la fois. Il tire ma chemise de toutes ses forces pour la sortir de mon pantalon, ça me pétrifie, ses doigts sur ma nuque sa langue sur ma langue

 

Est-ce qu’il veut seulement

 

Est-ce que c’est seulement

 

Et puis il remonte nos dos chemises et colle son ventre nu au mien. Alors je le sais. Je le sens dans mes tripes, dans tout ce que je suis de physique, tout mon corps sait que c’est vrai.

 

Son ventre contre mon ventre et son front contre mon front, nos souffles courts qui se mélangent. Son haleine, l’odeur des pistaches grillées. Ses mains sur ma nuque et ma taille.

 

On reste comme ça sans se parler,

 

Sans pouvoir bouger ou seulement trembler un peu, longtemps. Puis on s’enlace, on se serre de toutes nos forces et je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai autant envie de me mettre à pleurer,

 

Mais quelqu’un crie « Coupez ! »

 

Et ça s’arrête.

 

-

 

Il ne se détache pas tout de suite. Il me caresse lentement les cheveux, je l’entends murmurer « ça va ? » et tout de suite après « tu es fâché ? » et ça me rend tellement triste.

 

Margaux s’avance déjà vers nous. Je suis blotti contre Till, le visage dans son cou à regarder vers le haut pour ne pas pleurer.

 

« C’était… Très audacieux.

  * Je suis désolé, je n’avais pas prévu… J’avais mon texte sur le bout des lèvres mais…
  * Mais vraiment Till, on voit que tu vas parler, que tu es sur le point de sortir ta ligne et… C’était vraiment bien, encore plus saisissant que le scénario. C’est très bien. Bon, du coup on va devoir filmer plein de plans rapprochés de cette scène, j’espère que vous êtes dans le… ça va Ezra ? »



 

Je hoche la tête un peu frénétiquement. Je ne veux vraiment pas que l’on voit à quel point je suis bouleversé, et l’effet est inverse. J’ai la voix lourde de larmes, Till me caresse le dos et je parle beaucoup trop vite.

 

            « Ouais ça très bien ça va super la scène m’a juste woah complètement pris aux tripes c’est tout mais c’était pfiou c’était super c’était vraiment super.

  * Tu veux une pause avant qu’on reprenne ?
  * Non c’est bon enfin, si le temps de fumer une cigarette je veux bien. Et de me laver les dents ahah mais ouais juste cinq minutes le temps que vous installiez les caméras et tout ça hein je n’en ai pas pour longtemps. »



 

Elle hoche lentement la tête, je me dégage d’un coup de Till, sans le regarder. Je veux juste me barrer et fumer une cigarette. Je veux juste être tranquille pour réfléchir.

 

Il fait un froid glacial dehors. On tourne dans un genre de très vieux château perché en haut d’une colline. Tout est blanc de neige. Je sors dans une arrière-cour vaguement protégée du froid, m’assois sur un énorme enroule-fil en bois abandonné là.

 

Merde, je suis trop con.

 

Voilà, je l’aime.

 

Pas plus compliqué que ça.

 

Pas plus CON que ça.

 

Putain, non.

 

Je tire sur ma cigarette très vite, m’étouffe à moitié avec, tousse, me gèle les poumons à inspirer trop à fond.

 

Je tombe toujours amoureux des mecs comme lui.

 

Des mecs hétéros. Des mecs qui ne savent rien sur rien de ce que je suis et qui n’ont même pas envie de comprendre. Qui veulent tester, s’amuser et même, pendant cinq minutes ils ont l’air d’avoir des sentiments mais ils ne veulent jamais

 

Jamais assumer quoi que ce soit et moi

 

J’en tombe toujours profondément amoureux, je ne sais pas d’où ça vient ce besoin vital d’avoir le cœur brisé d’avoir mal c’est peut-être une façon de contrôler, de n’avoir rien à me reprocher,

 

Toujours aimer les mêmes imbéciles, recevoir une dose de souffrance habituelle et prévisible. Toujours fumer les mêmes cigarettes solitaires, écrire les mêmes poèmes déchirants. Cette solitude en moi c’est comme si je la choisissais,

 

Je ne sais pas prendre une autre voie je ne sais pas comment faire.

 

Je crois que pendant toute ma cigarette, j’ai espéré qu’il me rejoindrait. Till. Qu’il m’embrasse encore ou me foute en l’air. Ou Eli, pour me consoler, m’engueuler, m’aimer ou me quitter.

 

Que quelqu’un vienne et fasse quelque chose.

 

Mais rien n’arrive et je remonte l’escalier jusqu’à l’endroit où l’on tourne.

 

Et pendant tout l’après-midi, on s’embrasse devant les caméras. On se caresse le visage, les bras et le dos, on place les répliques sautées par Till plus tôt entre les baisers. Caméras sur son visage, caméras sur mon visage.

 

Je suis tendu. Ça colle à Harry. Ça lui fait peur. Je ne sais plus qui d’Harry ou moi tremble, qui d’Harry ou moi à peur et envie, de se laisser entrainer enflammer ou de s’enfuir.

 

Je suis épuisé quand ça se termine. J’ai très envie d’être seul alors que je n’ai jamais envie d’être seul. Je ne parle à personne dans le mini-van qui retourne à l’hôtel, je fais la gueule et file directement à ma chambre. J’ai envie de dormir pour le reste de ma vie.

 

Je commande à diner au room-service, me glisse dans la baignoire et reste complètement immobile jusqu’à que l’on sonne à la porte. J’enfile un peignoir pour aller ouvrir.

 

Au lieu d’un employé de l’hôtel, c’est Till qui tient mon plateau.

 

« Hey. Est-ce que l’on peut parler ? »

 

Je devrais dire non. Je dis oui et le laisse entrer.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seigneur j'adore écrire ce truc.  
> Merci beaucoup.


	5. Chapter 5

Audacieux.


Je n’ai jamais été audacieux. J’ai plutôt peur de tout, peur d’être rejeté, moqué, ridicule. Parfois je passe au-delà de cette peur, je la sens dans mes veines en adrénaline, et j’agis sans réfléchir. Parfois ça semble audacieux.

 Généralement ça semble plutôt étrange. Voir désagréable.

Là, c’est peut-être désagréable. Pour Ezra, de m’avoir là sans sa chambre alors qu’il n’a rien demandé. Je pose le plateau sur son bureau, je redemande :

« Est-ce qu’on peut discuter ? Ou tu préfères être tranquille ? »

Il hausse les épaules, je me défile. Ce n’est pas un oui. 

« Je vais te laisser.

\- Mais non. Reste. »

Il se décale, me laisse une place pour m’asseoir sur le lit. J’hésite, m’appuie sur le bord. Mal à l’aise.

« De quoi tu voulais parler ?

\- Je ne sais pas. »

Il hausse les sourcils en secouant la tête, l’expression que j’aurais pour dire « cas désespéré ». Se tendant vers l’avant, il récupère son plateau et s’installe pour commencer à diner.

Risotto. Il renverse la totalité du pot de parmesan dans son assiette.

On a passé du temps sur mon lit, sa tête sur mon ventre, à parler. Pourquoi ce n’est plus pareil ? Parce qu’on s’est embrassé et peloté pendant deux heures devant les caméras ? Mais ce n’était pas nous. Qu’est-ce que ça change ?

Je pose la tête sur ses genoux, le nez près de son assiette. Il tend la main pour me caresser les cheveux. Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, toi ? Moi je ne suis pas sûr.

« Je peux te raconter une histoire ?

\- Une histoire à propos de toi ?

\-  Ouais. »

Dans l’autre hôtel, toutes ces soirées que l’on a passées c’était surtout moi qui parlais, qui comblais les blancs qu’il me donnait. Il voulait savoir, tout savoir de moi, comme s’il me cherchait au milieu de ces histoires, qu’il voulait me comprendre en triant dans mes souvenirs ceux qui avaient la valeur de me définir.

Mais cette fois c’est lui qui parle. Qui cherche ses mots et puis, entre deux bouchées de risotto brûlant dont je sens la chaleur contre mon visage, commence à raconter. Des histoires à lui, une trame et ce que j’avais à dire me semblant dépourvu d’intérêt mais quand il raconte la même chose, c’est passionnant. Ses amis de primaire, ses amours de lycées, les rêves qu’il avait et les sports qu’il a faits. Il se décale pour reposer le plateau, je m’allonge près de lui, un bras replié sous la tête. Les histoires s’accrochent les uns aux autres en une digression géante, qui n’en finit pas de se replier sur elle-même comme un très long tissu.

« J’ai quitté quelqu’un que je n’aimais plus. Quelqu’un que je pensais aimer jusqu’à la fin de ma vie.

\- C’est classique, non ? »

Il hoche la tête, puis la secoue et rit, un rire intérieur et triste. Croise les bras derrière sa tête. Je l’observe, ses expressions ses intentions les détails de sa peau de son regard de ses épaules levées tombées refermées.

« Je l’aimais vraiment. J’aimais tout de lui, pas seulement les trucs dont on tombe amoureux mais tout, tout ce qu’il était, pensait, faisait. Ce qu’il avait d’intrinsèque, de mauvais et d’inintéressant. Je l’aimais en tant que personne et je pensais que ça ne pouvait jamais disparaitre. C’est comme cesser d’aimer une couleur, une odeur… Quelque chose d’immuable.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as cessé de l’aimer ? »

Il se redresse un peu, tend le bras à l’aveugle derrière lui et éteint la lumière. Ça me fait sourire. 

« Tu plantes le décor ?

\- Je me cache.

\- Tu as honte ?

\- Ouais. »

Un long silence. Il tend le bras, laisse sa main sur le drap, paume vers le ciel et je glisse la mienne dedans. Sa peau est sèche, je masse les jointures de ses doigts.

« J’ai honte de ne pas avoir honte, justement. »

Il me tire vers lui, d’un geste un peu sec qui s’arrête à mi-chemin, qui me laisse terminer. Je pose la tête sur son torse. Il sent bon. Le démaquillant, le risotto et sa peau. 

« Il était faible.

\- C’est pour ça que tu l’as quitté ?

\- Et… Je pensais que quand on aimait quelqu’un, on restait avec cette personne quoi qu’il arrivait. Que l’on quitte quelqu’un parce que la personne va mal et qu’on ne peut pas le supporter, ça me semblait… Excessivement lâche.

\- Il était malade ?

\- Il était dépressif. Et je suis resté. Avec tous mes amis qui me disait de laisser tomber, de penser à moi, que c’était en train de me rendre malade… Je suis resté et j’ai pris soin de lui et…

\- Et tu en as eu marre ? »

Il secoue la tête. Non, il n’en a pas eu marre. Ce serait tellement plus simple, alors. Tellement plus sain, d’un jour s’occuper de soi-même et s’arracher à ce qui nous étouffe, peu importe l’amour. Se dire, je mérite mieux et aller chercher ce que l’on mérite.

Qui fait ça ? Je fais ça moi ? Personne ne fait ça. 

« Non. Je ne sais pas, c’est peut-être ça. Mais je n’ai pas eu marre qu’il soit malade. Même si je n’en pouvais plus et que ça me rendait malade aussi, je n’en ai pas eu marre de sa dépression au point de le quitter. C’est juste… C’était quelqu’un de fort à qui quelque chose de très dur était en train d’arriver. J’avais cette vision romantique de lui, de quelqu’un en train de se battre, quelqu’un qui allait finir par gagner et puis… »

Il y a des silences, des hésitations entre les mots, puis d’autres qui coulent tous seuls, qui vont vites. Il parle par à-coups, il m’épuise en quelques phrases.

« Et puis non.

\- Il ne gagnait pas ?

\- Il ne se battait pas. Pas assez, pas correctement. Je n’en sais rien, c’est juste que petit à petit puis d’un seul coup je l’ai trouvé faible. Ce n’était plus mon héros, c’était quelqu’un qui n’était pas capable de s’en sortir et ça me mettait mal à l’aise. On se disputait tout le temps, je me sentais culpabilisé en permanence. Un soir ou on se disputait au téléphone, j’ai jeté sa bague par terre et je ne l’ai jamais ramassé. Littéralement jamais, je pense qu’elle est toujours sous mon lit dans l’appartement de ma mère. »

Je ne comprends pas tout ce qu’il dit. Il se passe de décors et de dates, du nom des lieux des personnages. Il ne me raconte que son cœur et sa tête et je ne sais pourquoi,

Je ne sais pas où j’ai ressenti ça mais je lui dis, 

« Faire le deuil des vivants, c’est peut-être encore plus dur que celui des morts. »

Et je crois qu’il comprend.

Puis on ne dit plus rien. Il caresse mon visage depuis un moment mais c’est comme si le silence nous donnait une conscience accrue de nos corps. Ses doigts tracent les contours de mes pommettes, de mon nez et de ma mâchoire. Sans faire semblant, sans repousser mes cheveux en arrière ou masser mes tempes. Il me touche. C’est tout.

Il passe son pouce sur mes lèvres.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je mets autant de temps à comprendre ce que je ressens, à quel point j’ai envie

Pas qu’il m’embrasse mais que l’on soit

Encore

En train de s’embrasser.

Je sais qu’il le sent. Dans ses jambes et les miennes, l’amorce d’un élan. Il rallume la lumière. Ses yeux sont rouges, son sourire tremblant et faux.

« Merci de m’avoir écouté.

\- Je t’en prie…

\- Je crois que je vais dormir, maintenant.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse ?

\- Je n’en sais rien. »

Je ne bouge pas. J’ai envie de rester avec lui, j’ai envie de dérouler les pensées confuses dans sa tête et de les allonger sur les draps. J’ai envie de lui sans pouvoir donner corps à ce désir, je le ressens mais je ne sais pas ce qu’il veut dire.

C’est quoi, avoir envie d’un homme ? Envie de quoi, de faire quoi, de donner ou de recevoir quoi ?

C’est quoi, lui faire l’amour ? Je ne sais même pas. J’ai dû voir un quart de porno gay dans ma vie, et puis des scènes artistiques et édulcorées dans des films de cinéma. Brokeback Moutain et Call Me By Your Name.

J’ai envie de presser mon corps au sien. D’en partager la chaleur. D’avoir la tête lourde de sommeil posée sur son épaule, d’être bien serré par ses bras. Des choses pas ou peu sexuelles, à peine sensuelles. J’ai envie d’avoir ce soleil de miel à l’intérieur du corps, qui répand une chaleur collante et sucrée par vague. J’ai envie 

« Je préfère, oui. Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce que j’ai. »

Ça me laisse des sueurs froides partout. Je dis oui, d’accord, bien sûr, j’embrasse sa joue en partout et il ne réagit pas.

Plus tard dans mon lit, je me surprends à réfléchir comme on calcule, à me dire qu’on n’a des scènes bien plus poussées à tourner, que peut-être… C’est fou que je n’arrive même pas à le mettre en mot. Qu’est-ce que c’est, de l’homophobie intériorisée ? Ça m’exaspère.

Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n’ai pas couché avec qui que ce soit. C’est peut-être une bonne occasion. D’essayer. D’ouvrir mes horizons ou de m’amuser ou peu importe. Si on est partant tous les deux. Entre amis. On est amis, non ?

Je cultive et caresse mon idée pour m’endormir. Je joue le film dans ma tête, d’une soirée prochaine, d’alcool trop fort, de prendre l’air. De s’embrasser, de s’approcher, j’essaye d’imaginer, qu’est-ce qu’on ressent avec un autre homme, est-ce que c’est spécial est-ce que c’est différent ? Est-ce que c’est comme avec soi-même, à la fois instinctif et étrange ?

Je rêve de sa peau. Je rêve que je deviens minuscule et que je me promène sur son corps. J’agrippe les poils de sa barbe, glisse le long de sa pomme d’Adam, roule sur son torse au rythme de sa respiration. Puis je me blottis à l’intérieur de son nombril et dans mon rêve aussi, je m’endors. 

C’est un jour de repos, le lendemain. Je me réveille tard, encore ensuqué dans mon rêve. Il neige, le genre gros flocons paresseux de carte postale, ils sont déjà tous habillés de pieds en cap quand je descends, en train de finir de petit-déjeuner et parlant avec animation. Ezra est le seul encore en pyjama, l’air aussi endormi que moi, un bol dans les mains et la tête dans le bol. Eli à ses côtés m’interpelle.

« Tu viens faire de la luge, jolicoeur ?

\- Heu… Je ne sais pas, ouais… T’y vas aussi, Ezra ? »

Il secoue la tête et je n’ai absolument plus envie. Eli nous observe, je déteste ça. Ils sortent ensemble ? Ils s’aiment ? C’est quoi le truc, je dois faire quoi, dire quoi ?

« J’ai envie d’être seul ce matin. Mais vas-y, toi. »

Donc même si je n’y vais pas, je ne pourrais pas passer la matinée avec lui. Je me sens comme un ado dans une série, comme un gamin à qui on annonce qu’il va encore falloir attendre avec d’ouvrir les cadeaux de Noël. J’ai l’impression que je ne vais pas pouvoir penser à autre chose. 

Je remonte me changer. Ezra n’est plus là quand je redescends. Eli m’a préparé un thermos de thé et des barres de céréale en guise de petit-déjeuner. Je les mange dans le bus, assis au fond avec eux. Ils se parlent tous, se connaissent tous, ils rit ou ils ont des discussions sérieuses et Eli me colle et ça me met mal à l’aise, je ne sais jamais ce qu’il pense de moi mais ça a l’air d’évoluer uniquement entre « Je te méprise » et « Je te sauterais bien » et on ne se connait même pas.

« J’ai une question.

\- Hm ?

\- A vrai dire c’est une question pour tous les branleurs du bus là, les acteurs. »

Et ça les fait rire, se moquer les uns des autres, les acteurs et le reste de l’équipe, à savoir qui travaille le plus et le plus dur, puis Eli demande :

« Je veux savoir, sérieusement, quand vous tournez toutes ces scènes supers romantiques, ou les scènes d’amour là, ça vous fait quelque chose ou pas ? » 

Il y a un moment de silence, ou chacun se penche sur son passé, se rappelle de quelque chose, et puis les histoires commencent.

« Sur un film je m’étais super bien entendu avec l’actrice, on avait toutes les deux des enfants en bas âge alors on discutait beaucoup. Les scènes étaient un peu gênantes du coup, on avait toujours besoin d’un moment après pour pouvoir se reparler normalement.

\- Moi c’était l’inverse, on était très amis et on s’amusait énormément pendant ces scènes. Mais il me plaisait, aussi, ça devait aider.

\- Je n’ai jamais eu de vraie scène d’amour, mais même les petits trucs que j’ai fait ça m’excitait trop, je ne sais pas comment font celles et ceux qui bandent ici.

\- Je pensais que ça m’exciterait trop la première fois que j’ai joué une scène comme ça. Mais en fait non, avec l’équipe autour… Mais c’était vraiment tendre, mon costar était débutant aussi et on s’est fait des câlins en laissant la caméra tourner, c’était quelque chose.

\- Et toi Till ? »

J’avais peur que ça arrive sur moi, mais au fur et à mesure de leurs histoires j’ai oublié, je me suis laissé emporter dans la chaleur de leurs voix. A penser à Ezra, à ressentir des choses que… Je ne sais pas. Des choses douces. Colorées et translucides dans ma cage thoracique.

« Qu’est-ce que t’as ressenti hier, avec Ezra ? »

 C’est Eli qui demande, bien sûr. Je ne sais pas si je rougis ou palis, je sens seulement ma gorge qui se serre, ma voix qui sort trop bas mais on l’entend quand même dans le silence de l’attente :

« Est-ce que vous sortez vraiment ensemble ? » 

Et tout le monde rit. Beatriz me tape la cuisse, Naledi secoue la tête, mais ils n’ont pas l’air de se moquer de moi. Et Eli est… Amusé. Il fait signe à tout le monde de se calmer mais le bus s’arrête et c’est la cohue. Je reste derrière, j’ai envie de m’en aller. Mais Eli m’attend, il dit, viens et je viens. On marche à l’arrière du petit groupe, vers un magasin où l’on peut louer des luges.

« Tu peux le dire si Ezra te plait. Si c’était agréable, ou excitant ou ce que tu veux. Tu peux le dire. »

Mais non, je ne peux pas. Et comme je ne dis rien, lui réponds à ma question.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il dit, Ezra ? Qu’on est ensemble ?

\- Il dit que t’es son chéri.

\- Son chéri, carrément ? »

Je hausse les épaules, il frotte ses lèvres un moment, l’air de chercher une formulation adéquate.

« On est… On passe du bon temps ensemble. On bosse ensemble, ça fausse toujours les rapports, je pense. T’as pas envie que ça se passe mal, donc tu fais en sorte que les choses restent légères, tu vois. Mais… On est libres de faire ce que l’on veut ?

\- C’est-à-dire, ce que vous voulez ?

\- T’as très bien compris. On couche avec qui on veut. »

J’avais très bien compris mais je ne voulais pas qu’il le dise. Parce que l’idée de coucher avec Ezra, je l’ai eue quasiment toute la nuit, mais quand on la dit à voix haute elle me parait immonde.

Ce n’est pas lui qui me parait immonde, ni nous, c’est l’idée que ce soit…

Comme ça.

Et puis Eli me regarde, avec de la chaleur dans le regard, le sourire qui part sur le côté et je ne sais pas comment on explique cette expression, elle est agréable mais elle fout la trouille aux gens comme moi et je panique un peu.

« Quoi, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Moi aussi je couche avec qui je veux. Pas juste Ezra. Non mais, juste pour qu’on soit sur la même page.

\- Je t’intéresse ?

\- Y a des gens que tu n’intéresses pas, dans l’équipe ? T’es gentil, t’es timide et t’es roulé comme un mannequin pour caleçons. Mais ouais, grave, quand tu veux. »

Et son rire pour dire que tout est vrai mais que rien n’a d’importance. J’ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Au début du tournage… Ca m’aurait choqué, je me serais énervé même, j’aurais rien compris. Là je comprends. Alors je ris parce que c’est agréable, parce qu’il ne me déteste pas, je ris même si j’ai un peu mal au cœur quand même, de ne pas savoir ce que je veux plus qu’avant. 

On fait de la luge toute la matinée, en dévalant la même colline vingt fois, en remontant avec un télésiège complètement brinquebalant installé là. Station de ski en miniature. On s’envoie des boules de neige, on se laisse tomber quand on est fatigués et on parle. Je les connais si mal, ça fait des mois qu’on travaille ensemble et moi je suis toujours dans mon coin, je me déteste.

J’essaye de rattraper le temps que j’ai perdu.

J’essaye d’être moi à la fois, de ne pas faire semblant et c’est dur de conjuguer les deux.

On rentre au milieu de l’après-midi, on passe tous se doucher avant de se retrouver pour gouter, j’ai un mal fou à redescendre. A prendre une décision, à choisir si j’en ai eu assez pour la journée de socialiser ou si je devrais continuer à, quoi, agrandir ma zone de confort ?

Je ne sais pas je ne sais pas je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je descends en espérant croiser Ezra et il est là. Assis en bordure des autres, silencieux, à écrire des cartes postales en buvant du chocolat. Il me jette un vague coup d’œil puis retourne à ses cartes.

« C’était bien ?

\- Très. Et toi ? Tu t’es promené ?

\- J’ai pris des photos, j’ai écouté de la musique en me baladant. Très sympa.

\- D’accord. Super. »

Puis plus rien. Je me verse une tasse de chocolat, j’écoute les conversations autour de moi. Le chocolat est très épais, délicieux.

« Eli m’a dit que tu lui avais demandé si on sortait ensemble lui et moi. » 

Il a l’air détaché, mais sur la carte, la plume de son stylo a cessé de bouger. Il me parle sans me regarder. Je réponds, avec l’impression d’être un gamin pris en faute :

« Tu veux en parler ?

\- Il y a quelque chose à en dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. »

Il hoche la tête. Il est tellement énervé contre moi, ça me rend triste. Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait de mal ?

« Pourquoi tu lui as demandé à lui ? Et pas à moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu voulais savoir si j’étais quoi, disponible ?

\- C’est pas ça.

\- Parce que c’est moi qui décide de ça, ce n’est pas l’existence ou non d’un quelconque copain. »

Il me regarde, maintenant. Il a rebouché son stylo et il me fixe. Exaspéré. Blessé.

 « Je sais.

\- Alors ? »

Je hausse les épaules. Pardon, je dis parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire d’autre. Je suis désolé.

« Je ne suis pas l’expérience de quelqu’un. Je ne couche pas avec les gens juste parce qu’ils ont jamais essayés avec un mec et qu’il faut trop qu’ils essayent. Je ne veux plus jamais faire ça. »

 Je ne réponds pas, il renchérit :

« Ce n’est pas ça que tu voulais ? » 

Je ne peux pas répondre non, pas après toutes les choses auxquelles j’ai pensé cette nuit. J’ai l’impression que tout le monde a baissé d’un ton pour nous écouter, je me demande si Eli est là, à ne pas en perdre une miette, de toute ma honte qui me recouvre comme une vague, le sel dans les yeux qui brûle qui fait pleurer.

Et puis la voix d’Ezra, bien plus basse.

« Till ? » 

Puis,

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas être méchant avec toi. »

Il me tend la main sur la table, effleure la mienne serrée en un poing et quand j’entrouvre les doigts, ils glissent les siens.

« Regarde-moi. »

 Je ne peux pas relever la tête. Ça me fait trop peur.

« S’il te plait, regarde-moi. »

 Je fais non de la tête, il retire sa main. Il a l’air énervé à nouveau, mais contre lui cette fois. Il pousse sa chaise.

« D’accord. Allons dehors. »

Il reste planté devant ma chaise jusqu’à que je me lève. Personne ne nous regarde, mais j’ai l’impression qu’ils écoutent tous. Je me lève lentement, j’ai toujours ma tasse de chocolat à la main. Je le suis dehors, on se pose sur un vieux banc un peu mouillé, à l’arrière du bâtiment, face au soleil.

« C’est quoi que tu… Veux. Ressens ? » 

Je ne sais pas, justement, mais au lieu de répéter encore ça, j’essaye d’y réfléchir. Je me demande ce qu’Eli lui a dit exactement, quelle teneur avait la discussion, je me demande pourquoi il l’a fait.

Et puis j’essaye de raconter.

« Eli m’a demandé, ce matin… Ce que j’avais ressenti sur le tournage. Quand on s’em… Quand on tournait la scène ou on s’embrassait.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais je n’ai pas répondu. Enfin, pas à sa question.

\- Et tu veux y répondre maintenant ? »

Il y a quelque chose de faux dans la douceur de sa voix, quelque chose de maitrisé qui n’est pas vrai. Comme s’il s’enjoignait au calme mais je ne sais pas ce qu’il ressent vraiment.

« C’était… Bien. C’était agréable. C’était même… Très agréable et à des moments j’étais même un peu excité et… Je ne sais pas, j’ai commencé à me poser des questions ?

\- Des questions genre, mon dieu et si j’aimais les hommes ?

\- Fin… J’sais pas, pas vraiment, ce n’était pas aussi… Binaire dans ma tête, c’était pas des questions comme ça, c’était plutôt…

J’ai du mal à le regarder, j’ai peur de ce que je pourrais voir. Je fixe les montagnes, je fais bouger mes doigts autour de ma tasse.

« Je me suis demandé comment ça serait… Comment c’était, de faire l’amour avec un autre homme. Qu’est ce… Qu’est-ce qu’on ressent. J’ai pensé à la scène qu’on allait jouer après et… Louis c’est censé être un mec qui a déjà eu plein d’amant et je sais juste… Même pas genre techniquement je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je suis sensé faire et ça me fait me sentir trop con. »

Je bois un peu de chocolat. Ezra a sorti une cigarette mais il la tient sans l’allumer, hésitant. Un moment on ne dit plus rien, mais le silence est plus léger, c’est seulement le temps de la compréhension.

« En fait… T’as juste changé d’avis et maintenant tu serais pour qu’on répète, c’est ça ?

\- C’est pas du tout ça. » 

Ça m’énerve qu’il ne comprenne rien. Je le regarde avec l’air mauvais, qu’il se moque de moi maintenant. Il me dévisage, lentement. Range sa cigarette dans son paquet et quand je vais pour lui dire qu’il n’a rien compris, il se penche vers moi, prend mon visage dans ses mains et m’embrasse.

 C’est aussi bon que sur le tournage. Aussi puissant, vibrant, dépouillé. C’est tout lui rien quand sa bouche, ça me serre le ventre comme j’avais oublié ce qu’on ressentait quand on était embrassé.

Passé les premières secondes de saisissement, je tends le bras à l’aveuglette pour poser ma tasse sur le banc et rate. Elle s’explose par terre et arrose mes jambes de chocolat chaud. Je crie. Ezra éclate de rire.

Après, une fois qu’on a ramassé les morceaux de tasse et que j’ai nettoyé mon pantalon avec de la neige, on se rassois côte à côte. Et cette fois, je réponds vraiment à la question d’Eli.

« Quand je t’embrassais… A chaque fois que j’arrêtais, je ne me disais pas exactement que je voulais t’embrasser encore. Je voulais… Ne pas avoir arrêté. Je ne voulais pas recommencer, je voulais continuer à être en train de t’embrasser. »

Il hoche la tête. On ne parle pas du baiser qui vient d’arriver. Il dit seulement ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Puis on s’embrasse encore, longuement sur le banc, et on n’en parle pas.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Je n’ai pas envie d’arrêter de l’embrasser, moi non plus.

Je suis encore en train de l’embrasser. Le ciel est plein des couleurs du couchant, des roses et des orangers couleur de sorbet glacé. Il a les mains chaudes, je les tiens serrées dans les miennes. On s’embrasse comme quand j’avais quinze ans, les premières fois, les baisers stupidement longs que j’avais oubliés. Les corps qui ne se touchent absolument pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on fait ça. On arrête, on se remet à parler comme s’il n’y avait pas eu d’interruptions et quelques minutes plus tard, je me penche ou parfois lui et ça reprend.

Ça me fait quelque chose au ventre que j’avais oublié. Une frustration et un trop-plein à la fois. Ca me rappelle la première fois qu’un homme est allé perdre sa tête entre mes jambes, que j’ai pensé, je comprends pourquoi on appelle ça être dévoré, j’en veux plus alors que je ne sais même pas si je peux supporter ce que j’ai déjà.

C’est lui qui se détache. Ses lèvres et le pourtour de sa bouche sont rouges, il a l’air perdu, gêné, comme s’il s’était abandonné à quelque chose de trop audacieux pour lui.

« On devrait rentrer. Il va bientôt faire super froid. »

 J’acquiesce. On se lève maladroitement. J’ai la tête qui tourne, il a rangé ses mains dans ses poches et ça me fait mal, la douleur des froids mordants. Je ramasse sa tasse vide toujours posée sur le banc et lui tends. Quand il a la prend, je demande :

« Tu préférerais que ça reste un secret ?

\- C’est-à-dire ?

\- Ça te dérange que je t’embrasse devant les autres ? »

Il pose la porte avec son épaule mais je ne bougerais pas tant qu’il n’aura pas répondu.

« Et bien… Ça ne me dérange pas que… Les autres ne me dérangent pas. Mais que tu m’embrasses, peut-être.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il fait vraiment très froid, Ez. Est-ce qu’on peut en parler à l’intérieur ? »

J’avance sans répondre, mes pas valant comme acceptation. Il pose la tasse sur une table et on marche vers l’ascenseur, tout proche mais silencieux.

« Tu veux qu’on se pose un moment dans ma chambre ? » 

Je ne sais pas si c’est pour parler ou pour continuer à s’embrasser, mais l’un peut mener à l’autre alors j’accepte. Mais ça ne se passe pas comme ça. Quand on sort de l’ascenseur, Eli nous harponne. Il a son sourire que je n’aime pas, celui qui est suffisamment grand pour qu’on ne regarde pas ses yeux, pour qu’on ne distingue pas la colère dedans.

 « On va danser. Vous avez eu une forme interrogative dans ma phrase ? Il n’y en avait pas. On part dans une demi-heure.

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Tu m’étonnes, joli-cœur. »

Moi je ne dis rien. Eli a sa main sur le bras de Till, les doigts serrés autour de son biceps, tu ne peux pas t’empêcher de le toucher hein ? Puis il le lâche et passe son bras sur mes épaules.

« On se retrouve en bas ? Mets ce que tu as de plus moulant. » 

Ça les fait rire. Ça t’arrange Till pas vrai, de couper à la discussion foireuse qui s’annonçait ? Je fais la tête en entrant dans ma chambre, Eli fait comme s’il ne voyait rien et se laisse tomber sur le lit. Puis il demande :

« Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

-C’était comment, avec Till ? »

Et à la place d’être en colère contre rien, j’ai honte de tout. Je défais ma veste et mes chaussures, lentement.

« C’était… Je ne sais pas.

\- Il embrasse mal ?

\- Ce n’est pas ça. »

Mais Eli ne se contentera pas de ça. Allongé sur le ventre, la tête dans les mains, il me regarde me déshabiller. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a dans ton regard, mon cœur ? Tu me juges, tu me détestes, tu m’envies, qu’est-ce que c’est ?

« T’es fâché ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu veux toujours être avec moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors non. »

Il décroise les bras, avance sur le lit jusqu’à être à ma hauteur et m’enlève mon tee-shirt.

 « Je t’aime beaucoup, Ezra. Je t’aime tout court même, mais je n’ai pas besoin de toi. Alors si tu veux qu’on arrête, tu peux le dire. Ça ne changera rien. On pourra toujours être amis, on pourra toujours coucher ensemble. Ça ne changera rien.

\- Seulement l’intention, c’est ça ?

\- Plutôt les possibilités. Alors… Est-ce que tu veux toujours être avec moi ? »

Oui. Mais est-ce que c’est seulement parce que lui ne veut pas de moi ? Et si demain il change d’avis ? Qu’est-ce que je veux moi, qu’est-ce que je peux supporter ?

Et puis je regarde Eli, ses yeux comme des noisettes, ses fossettes, son rire et sa capacité à déclencher le mien. Nos discussions sans fin. Et faire l’amour avec lui, il peut me faire jouir en un tour de cadran et il veut toujours recommencer.

« T’es un sacré bordel, pas vrai ? »

Il me prend par la main. On fait l’amour sous la douche, ça déborde brûlant de moi, j’ai les joues salées de larmes. C’est comme quand l’eau est si chaude qu’elle parait glacée, la sensation surpasse les capacités des nerfs. Quand c’est trop bon, souvent, je pleure.

Ensuite je suis fatigué. Je suis sûr que l’on est en retard, mais Eli m’étend sur le lit à ses côtés, ma peau imprégnant d’eau les draps.

 « T’es un sacré bordel, Ezra, »

Il dit encore et il explique :

« Et j’aime les gens bordéliques comme toi. Les fêtes sont toujours démentielles, le sexe est intense et ça fait amène à ma vie des choses que j’aime, une certaine lumière. Mais ce n’est pas ce que je veux sur le long terme. J’ai envie de me poser, là. J’ai envie d’être avec quelqu’un de stable, au moins pour un moment. »

Il dit ça en me frottant avec une serviette et entre les mots, il pose sa bouche sur la serviette et souffle fort pour me réchauffer. J’aime quand on s’occupe de moi comme ça. Il me sèche les cheveux.

« Ca ne veut pas dire qu’il faut que tu changes. Ou que tu ne mérites pas une relation stable et tout ça si c’est ce que tu veux. C’est juste… Probablement pas avec moi.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes, si toi tu n’as pas envie d’être avec moi ? »

Les mots ressemblent à ceux qu’une dispute, pourtant ils sont murmurés. Je m’habille lentement, j’ai mal à la tête, je vacille un peu. Je n’arrive pas à me réchauffer complètement.

« J’ai envie. C’est juste… Réfléchis-y. Et puis, il t’aime.

\-  Till ? Non, il ne m’aime pas.

\- Pas encore. Mais presque. »

Il s’agenouille pour nouer les lacets de mes converses. Il a l’air très lointain, très éloigné de cette conversation, de la réalité, de moi.

« Et quand il va t’aimer, pour lui ce sera comme un premier amour. »

Puis il m’embrasse sur la joue, et on sort.

On prend un bus pour rejoindre la discothèque qu’Eli et Naledi ont repérée dans le guide. Eli est assis à côté de moi dans le carré, Till en face, ses genoux qui n’arrêtent pas d’entrer en contact avec les miens aux grés des cahots de la route. Et tout ça semble tellement

N’avoir aucun sens. Till en face de moi qui sourit et qui dit, je ne suis jamais allé en boite. Aucun sens.

« Jamais ? Tu n’es jamais sorti danser ?

\- Dans des fêtes. J’aime bien danser dans des fêtes, je ne suis jamais allé danser dans des bars ou des boites de nuit. »

Il est tout excité. Il se comporte comme si on ne s’était pas embrassé tout l’aprèm, et en même temps, qu’est-ce qu’il devrait faire, qu’est-ce que je devrais faire ? Me pencher vers lui et l’embrasser, maintenant, juste pour voir et savoir ?

Mais je ne sais pas. Ce que je veux après. Ce que je veux d’être. Je sais seulement qu’il est là tour proche, qu’il rit avec les autres, que l’on va tous en boite et que quelque part, ça n’a aucun sens et ça m’énerve.

On marche un moment après l’arrêt de bus, une file indienne de corps identiques, tous pliés vers l’avant, les mains dans les poches et la tête rentrée dans les épaules. La température est descendue de plusieurs degrés en dessous de zéro et il neige, un genre de pluie verglacée qui s’incruste dans la peau.

La discothèque n’est pas comme ce dont j’ai l’habitude. Elle est immense, un grand bloc de béton posé au milieu d’un parking. Des gens sont regroupés près de l’entrée, en débardeurs, jupes courtes et le ventre à l’air malgré la température, à s’échanger des cigarettes et à s’embrasser.

Il fait bon à l’intérieur, une chaleur qui vient des corps. La musique est forte mais pas assourdissante, pleine de basses et de mélodies entrainantes. On cotise nos billets étrangers, Perceval commande un mètre de shots. Ça commence.

Je danse. Je bois pour avoir la tête bancale et quand elle ne tient plus sur son axe, je danse pour la faire rouler et tourner et ne plus me faire souffrir. Je danse seul, je danse avec Perceval et Nalédi, je danse avec des inconnus. Des filles surtout, même si dans la foule je peux voir, des hommes ensembles et des femmes ensembles ici et là, je ne préfère pas. Je ne connais pas le pays, je ne prends pas de risques, ou seulement bien avant la limite. C’est toujours comme ça quand je ne connais pas.

 J’observe Till du coin de l’œil. Je pensais qu’il serait du genre à rester près du bar, à boire et à parler sans oser se mêler aux danseurs, sans se laisser aller. J’avais tort. Il se déhanche avec les autres, entrainé par Eli puis par lui-même. De l’autre côté de la pièce je peux ressentir son rire jusqu’à moi, ses yeux fermés et le mouvement de ses hanches.

Ça me rend dingue.

Vraiment, ça me rend complètement fou de rage, le genre de colère qui se dissout dans l’alcool, remonte aussitôt, disparait dès que je danse et me donne mal au ventre.

 La jalousie.

En cercles concentriques je me rapproche d’eux. Puis je reste à distance jusqu’à qu’Eli me trouve, qu’il dise :

« Danse avec nous ! »

Alors on danse. Tous les trois, leurs mains qui se croisent sur ma nuque et mon dos. Puis tous les deux parce que je ne peux pas m’en empêcher, de reculer de l’entrainer, je voudrais que tu sois à moi, à moi.

Il ferme les yeux, les poignets croisés derrière ma tête. La sueur coule de ses cheveux sur mon front, sur ma nuque le long de ses bras, contre son dos sur mes mains. Quand il se retourne j’englobe les os de ses hanches dans mes paumes, je sens ses fesses contre moi, pas longtemps seulement le temps d’un refrain puis on boit encore, on s’accoude au bar si proche et si je ne peux pas t’embrasser maintenant alors à quoi bon,

 A quoi bon.

Et puis Gabrielle se déverse dans les haut-parleurs et des petites gouttes d’alcool tombent sur mon visage quand Till repose brutalement son verre en s’écriant :

« C’est ma chanson ! »

Et ça n’a aucun sens. D’abord parce qu’il est trop hétéro pour cette chanson, ensuite parce qu’elle ne lui va même pas, et enfin parce que c’est MA chanson.

Je ne dis pas, danse avec moi. Je ne parle pas, tous les mots sont dérisoires face à toi face à tout ce que je ressens pour toi face à la peur à l’envie et toi

Toi.

Meg or deg er verden

_Toi et moi sommes le monde_

On ne s’embrasse pas, on ne parle pas et pourtant, c’est plus fort que les heures précédentes, plus intense qu’Eli que les baisers sur le banc plus immense plus troublant. La musique, est-ce que quelqu’un d’autre que toi et moi peut l’entendre ?

On se crie les paroles, un yaourt aux angles Ikea qui nous fait rire mais qui sonne comme une déclaration d’amour. Ou peut-être que j’ai beaucoup trop bu mais ses yeux sont fluorescents de tous les néons et les envies qu’il y a dedans alors c’est vrai c’est merveilleux ce doit être vrai.

Du får meg til å kjøre meg opp det e ingenting som kan kjøre meg ned      

_Tu me fais me dépasser, il n’y a rien qui puisse me faire redescendre_

Till met sa main sur ma nuque, tous ses doigts enfoncés dans mes cheveux. Quand la chanson se termine, il m’approche de lui et murmure et crie :

« On rentre ? »

J’agrippe Perceval pour lui dire qu’il s’en va, il m’accorde un signe de tête disant qu’il a entendu et sans plus de cérémonie, on sort de la boite. 

Le froid à l’extérieur est agréable une dizaine de secondes, puis Till ouvre son manteau, me tient à l’intérieur et remonte la fermeture de l’autre côté de mon corps. Je tremble.

« T’es gêlé.

\- Il faisait tellement chaud à l’intérieur… Mais ça va. Il fait tellement chaud contre toi, comment tu fais ?

\- J’ai plus de graisse que toi. »

Il enroule son écharpe autour de nous deux, souffle sur mon front. Même son haleine est chaude.

« Quatre minutes.

\- D’accord. »

Je voudrais savoir. Lui demander ce qu’il veut, pourquoi on rentre mais j’ai peur, de la réponse ou de perdre l’équilibre. J’attends les quatre minutes, bien au chaud contre son corps. Il ouvre la porte du Uber pour moi, m’aide à m’installer et attache ma ceinture. Donne l’adresse au chauffeur et j’aime qu’il fasse tout ça, qu’il prenne les choses en mains.

J’adore quand les gens prennent les choses en main et me retire le poids de la décision. J’adore quand on m’enlève toute forme de choix, de liberté jusqu’au mouvement.

Mais ça attendra.

On se tient la main sur le siège du centre. Il caresse mes doigts, suit le dessin de mes bagues. Ne me lâche pas, s’il te plait. Je crois que je le murmure très bas, un souffle blanc dans l’air froid. Ne me laisse pas.

Il ne me laisse pas. Il garde sa main dans la mienne jusqu’à la chambre et ses doigts, c’est la seule chose qui ne tremble pas.

Puis il les lâche pour retirer son manteau alors je suis obligé de parler.

« Till ?

\- Hm ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’on fasse, pourquoi on est rentré ? »

Ça monte en moi, incroyablement vite comme un tremblement de froid. J’ai envie de toi, j’ai besoin de toi.

« Je ne sais pas, je…

\- Est-ce que tu veux faire l’amour ? Ou seulement semblant, pour la scène. Je peux te montrer, on peut rester habillés.

\- Ezra…

\- Ou on peut le faire vraiment. Toi et moi, si tu as envie. Si tu as envie autant que moi. Ou on peut recommencer comme tout à l’heure, on peut s’embrasser pour commencer. Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Till ?

\- Arrête. »

Il ne bouge pas, je suis tout près de lui et je ne l’entends pas.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux. Dis-moi…

\- Ezra tu me fais paniquer. »

Comme un courant électrique, une douleur qui traverse du pied jusqu’à l’épaule. Je recule. Il a glissé une main sous son tee-shirt, posée à plat sur son cœur. D’ici je peux l’entendre battre. Trop fort, trop vite. Je recule encore, j’ai la main sur la poignée de la porte quand il dit :

« Attends, ne pars pas. Laisse-moi juste une minute. » 

Alors je la lâche comme si elle m’avait brulée. Qu’est-ce que je fabrique quel bordel je suis en train de créer. J’entends du mouvement derrière moi, lent et feutré puis il dit :

« Viens t’allonger près de moi. »

Je recule. Défait mes chaussures, lâche ma veste sur le sol. Till est allongé sur le côté, la main toujours sous son tee-shirt et je me glisse à côté de lui. La capuche de son sweat-shirt est remonté, comme s’il voulait se cacher à l’intérieur. Son autre main est posée à plat sur l’oreiller, près de son visage. Je touche sa paume du bout de mes doigts. Je tiens sa main. Je calle ma respiration sur la sienne jusqu’à qu’il se calme, jusqu’à ne plus entendre son cœur résonner. Jusqu’à que je puisse murmurer :

« Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n’est pas de ta faute.

\- Qu’est ce qui te fait paniquer ?

\- Tout. »

 Tu as des rires qui grimpent depuis très loin au fond de toi, je les vois comme des lumières dans ton ventre, au milieu de tes poumons, dans ta trachée avant d’éclore sur ta langue.

« L’excitation. La peur. Et la tristesse. Les trois à la fois, ça m’a fait paniquer. Je faisais souvent des crises de panique, quand j’étais petit. Ça ne m’était pas arrivé depuis l’adolescence. »

Je caresse sa paume avec mon pouce. Il retire la main posée sur son cœur, l’approche de mon visage. Caresse mes cheveux. Parle-moi, je murmure. N’arrête pas de me parler.

 « De quoi tu as peur ? Et qu’est-ce qui te rend triste ?

\- Tu ne me demandes pas ce qui m’excite ? »

Ça le fait rire encore, ça fait repartir son cœur et il attend de redescendre avant de me répondre.

« L’excitation, c’est toi. Parce que tu me plais, même si je ne sais pas quoi faire avec ça.

La tristesse, il dit, c’est parce que j’aurais voulu te rencontrer autrement. Dans un autre monde, à un autre moment. Une autre réalité, qui aurait été moins bordélique que celle-là. Je voudrais autre chose pour toi et moi.

Et la peur, 

C’est l’autre versant de l’excitation, n’est-ce pas ? C’est tout ce que je ne connais pas, tout ce qui pourrait arriver ou pire, ne jamais venir.

" J’ai peur de la caméra. J’ai peur de l’équipe, de tous ces gens qui seront autour de toi et moi, qui nous regarderont, nus. J’ai peur d’eux et plus tard, tout ceux qui nous regarderont à la télé sur leurs écrans, j’ai peur que l’on regarde mes fesses qu’on les juge qu’on les commente qu’on dise que je sais bien ou mal faire semblant et surtout, surtout, j’ai plus peur que tout d’être excité quand je serais sur ce lit avec toi."

Qu’est-ce que je suis heureux. J’ai le cœur qui fait un bruit fou maintenant.

« Tu as dansé tout contre moi tout à l’heure, et ça ne t’a rien fait. C’était un peu insultant, même. Alors à ta place, je ne m’inquiéterais pas. »

Il m’attire plus près, tire mon genou pour mêler nos jambes. Je sens la chaleur de son ventre. La chaleur de ses mains sur mon visage.

« C’est différent. C’était amusant et puis, j’avais le contrôle. Je ne l’aurais pas autant, la semaine prochaine sur le plateau.

\- Tu aimes bien avoir le contrôle. »

 Il m’embrasse. Mon menton serré entre ses doigts, ses lèvres au gout de beurre de cacao.

« J’aime bien, oui. C’est pour ça que tu me fais peur. T’es incontrôlable. Et moi avec toi, je le suis aussi.

_\- Meg or deg er verden. »_

Ça veut dire, embrasse-moi encore. Encore, encore, encore.

Mais ça ne dure pas. Il cesse très vite, ça me frustre, j’agrippe le devant de son sweat-shirt. J’ai envie de plus. On se déshabille un peu, séparément. Assez pour se glisser sous la couette sans avoir à y réfléchir.

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Tu me plais, et je te plais, on est tous les ceux-là et je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

\- Montre-moi la scène. Comme tu avais dit. »

Je cherche la musique sur mon téléphone. Celle du club, celle de son corps dansant contre le mien. Je m’allonge, il grimpe sur moi, maladroit. Mes mains sur ses hanches. On essaye mais ça ne fait rire, il y a quelque chose qui ne tient pas. Si ça se passe comme ça tu n’as rien à craindre, je lui dis, on sera nus mais avec tous ces gens toutes ces caméras la perche au-dessus de nous les spots,

Ne t’inquiète pas.

Puis la musique change. La suivante, en aléatoire dans mon téléphone plein de chansons pops ou déprimantes, c’est Stay.

 

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

Il me regarde et si je jouerais les mots des autres sans jamais écrire les miens, c’est que son regard dit des choses que personne ne pourrait écrire.

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

Je ferme les yeux quand il m’embrasse, ses mains sur mes joues et les miennes serrées à me faire mal dans son dos, pour qu’il ne parte pas qu’il ne me lâche pas qu’il ne me laisse jamais.

Plus jamais tu ne me laisses,

Ne promets pas j’y croirais pas mais

Plus jamais.

_I want you to stay._

 

Des heures ou des minutes après, des heures très silencieuses,

Dents lavées stores baissées enlacés l’un à l’autre arrimé,

Avec sa voix j’aime tant sa voix comme mon phare dans l’obscurité, je l’écoute me raconter

Se raconter

Tu sais le sexe pour moi, il dit, ce n’est jamais, Rien. Ce n’est jamais anodin. La seule personne avec qui j’ai eu une aventure d’une nuit, il dit, c’était Rely. On est restés trois ans ensemble après ça alors tu vois, pour moi le sexe ce n’est pas

Rien.

Till, Ezra voudrait te dire

Je t’aime.

Tu saurais alors que pour Ezra non plus, ce n’est pas anodin,

Mais Ezra ne dira

Rien.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je crois que c'est mon chapitre préféré de toute ma vie.

 

Je me réveille tard. J’ai l’impression d’avoir passé la nuit au fond de quelque chose d’immense et de sombre, de rassurant à la fois. Entièrement pris à l’intérieur, un cocon non pas noir mais brun, de la couleur du chocolat. Pailleté d’or, des taches minuscules comme des points d’aiguilles.

Il est toujours allongé à côté de moi. Ses doigts mêlés aux miens et je veux que personne ne sache que tout le monde sache je ne sais pas s’il y a quoi que ce soit à savoir.

J’essaye de me défaire et il s’agrippe. J’ai passé tellement de nuits près de lui, il restait sur ses gardes au début, il suffisait que je murmure son nom pour qu’il se réveille, en alerte à côté de moi.

Je murmure son prénom, il soupire et s’agrippant un peu plus, il niche son visage contre ma peau pour ne plus avoir le soleil dans les yeux.

Ne fais pas ça. Ne sois pas comme ça, je ne peux pas te résister. Tu rends les choses beaucoup trop difficiles, qu’est-ce qu’elles vont pouvoir faire d’autre qu’imploser, alors ? Il ne faut pas qu’on reste comme ça. Toi contre moi ta bouche contre mon torse et mes doigts dans tes cheveux.

Et puis quelqu’un pourrait nous voir.

Je le repousse un peu plus fort, me lève. Je ne regarde pas ses doigts en train d’agripper les draps là où j’étais. Je ne veux pas le savoir.

Ma chemise est par terre, je l’enfile en regardant le soleil, la neige brillante comme un grand lac d’or. Je veux tellement plus que ce que je peux avoir.

« Louis ? » 

Je réponds sans le regarder. Sec.

« Rhabille-toi. »

Je ne me tourne pas pour vérifier s’il le fait. Je ne l’ai jamais vu faire autre chose que ce que je lui disais. Parfois je voudrais pourtant, je voudrais qu’il me dise non.

Mais personne ne me dit jamais non.

« Et…Coupez ! » 

Je mets un moment à sortir du personnage. Ezra s’approche, passe un bras autour de ma taille et pose sa tête contre mon dos mais je le repousse sèchement, comme Louis le ferait. Je n’ai pas le temps d’expliquer qu’on doit recommencer, avec les caméras placées autrement. Ses doigts dans les miens, son visage niché contre moi qui ne sais plus qui je suis.

Et l’éveil, la chemise, la fenêtre, rhabille-toi. Quand on termine pour de bon il ne vient plus se coller à moi. Il fait froid sur le plateau, on nous apporte des peignoirs encore chauds du radiateur.

C’est étrange depuis la soirée. Comme une distance entre nous, invisible et inviolable. Que l’on fait semblant d’ignorer, à se parler légèrement et à rire, mais à chaque fois que je voudrais le prendre dans mes bras quelque chose m’en empêche.

Et je le regarde et je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je n’arrive pas à réfléchir, à ce qu’il faut ce que je dois. Il est juste là et j’ai mal au cœur. J’ai envie de l’embrasser encore, de dormir encore contre lui, son odeur du matin et ses regards. Mais j’ai ce truc, ce genre de peur, un malaise.

Quand je pense à lui j’ai comme un malaise et je ne sais pas quoi faire contre.

Et puis ce jour arrive. Je voudrais que ça ne vienne pas si vite, je voudrais qu’on ait encore le temps, d’arranger les choses ou simplement de les changer. J’avais fini par aimer ça, cette anticipation et j’ai peur que tout s’arrête, alors.

Je vois venir la fin du tournage et j’ai peur, immensément peur.

« T’as peur ?

\- Arrête. »

On est côte à côte dans le petit vestiaire. On a déjà tourné toute la première partie de la scène, ou l’on se bat dans cette espèce d’arène miniature, du sable rouge nous giflant les jambes. On a dit nos lignes, on s’est foutu des coups pour de faux. On a dit des choses bouleversantes et on s’est arrêté parce que je riais, puis parce qu’il riait, et maintenant on est là, côte à côte mais presque dos à dos, à se jeter des coups d’œil en défaisant nos costumes. Il est nu derrière moi, il ramasse une espèce de chaussette couleur chair sur le banc.

 « Tu veux que je te montre comment ça se met ?

\- Ça va aller.

\- Ou que je te la mette, même.

\- T’es insortable. »

Et son rire. Je ramasse la deuxième chaussette d’intimité sur le banc. On m’a montré comment faire hier. Je me sentais tellement bête, tellement gêné à ne pas être sûr mais au moins je ne me sens pas ridicule près de lui, maintenant. 

Puis on reste là, complètement nus dos à dos, avec des chaussettes couleur de pansements accrochés à nos pénis et c’est probablement la situation la plus étrange que j’ai vécu. A l’aveuglette, il tend la main et effleure la mienne.

« Est-ce que je peux regarder ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Sinon je vais vouloir regarder pendant la scène. Et j’ai peur de me mettre à rire.

\- Hmm.

\- Tu n’as pas envie de regarder, toi ?

\- Si. Un peu.

\- Alors ?

\- D’accord. »

On se retourne lentement en se tenant toujours les mains, on se regarde dans les yeux un moment avant de laisser dériver.

Je n’avais jamais vu son corps comme ça.

Aussi… Nu. 

Il approche la main, s’arrête, la pose sur mon bras.

M’enlace.

Sa peau est chaude, il glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Ça faisait longtemps. Son étreinte, ce sentiment. Je ferme les yeux, il murmure :

 « Ça va aller ?

\- J’en ai envie.

\- Moi aussi j’en ai envie. »

Il m’embrasse sur la joue, très doucement. Puis il glisse sa main dans la mienne et on rejoint le plateau.

Mon cœur bat trop vite, on rate les premières prises à cause de ça. J’ai peur de son corps, j’ai peur de me perdre dans la lumière qui passe entre la réalité et la fiction. Je suis sur lui, je sens tout son corps, ses cuisses contre mes fesses et j’ai peur.

Il passe sa main sur mon dos, lentement.

« Regarde-moi. Ça va aller.

\- Mais je sais. »

Sauf que je ne sais pas, justement, si on joue ou pas, si ça ira ou pas. Je n’en sais rien mais il m’attire à lui et on fait ce que l’on fait toujours : On laisse tomber ce qui est écrit et on fait comme on le sent.

Comme il le sent parce que je ne sais pas et que lui, il sait.

Louis et Harry font l’amour. Sur le sable rouge et froid, après s’être battus. Ils font l’amour après en avoir eu tant envie et se l’être interdit. Ils transforment tout ce désir immense et désespéré en un peu de chaleur, un peu d’amour au milieu de leur univers dévasté.

Qu’est-ce qu’ils s’aiment et j’espère que vous allez les aimer et pendant ce temps,

Nous, on fait semblant. On gémit comme si c’était vrai, on ferme les yeux et on fait comme si on se perdait. On gémit et on se regarde on se dit des choses qu’on ne dirait jamais dans la réalité.

Les mains d’Harry sur les fesses de Louis et les cuisses d’Harry contre le visage de Louis.

Mais c’est Ezra qui m’embrasse.

A chaque fois, c’est Ezra qui m’embrasse et je le sens mais surtout je le sais, je le sais parce qu’il me dit, il l’a dit entre deux prises, il tremblait un peu on était déjà loin dans la scène et il m’a dit, c’est toi que j’embrasse, c’est toi que j’embrasse Till, d’accord ?

Alors sous l’œil des caméras, et un jour prochain, du reste du monde,

Louis et Harry font l’amour, mais Till et Ezra s’embrassent.

Et personne ne pourra leur enlever ça.

-

« A la douche, les garçons ! » 

Il y a des cris, des bruits diffus que je n’arrive pas à comprendre. Des bravos et des rires, des applaudissements mais ça ne suffira pas. Ezra a son bras passé autour de mon dos, je n’entends pas ce qu’il dit mais il m’enlace, il sent si fort son odeur. Sous le sable rouge à l’odeur de peinture qui recouvre sa peau et la mienne, sous le maquillage le fixatif et la sueur, je sens son odeur plus fort que toutes les autres.

« Viens te laver. Viens te laver avec moi. »

Ses deux bras autour de mon cou. Il est saisissant, ses yeux noirs comme des flaques de pétrole iridescent. Il m’embrasse devant tout le monde, il m’a tellement embrassé pendant la scène et c’est étrangement semblable, comme si on était encore dans la scène et pourtant je sais que c’est lui. Je sais que c’est Ezra et pas Harry, ou je crois. 

Je ne suis plus sûr.

Ses lèvres sont glissantes, j’ai envie de me perdre contre sa langue. C’est si bon, qu’est-ce que j’attendais ?

« Tu viens avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr. Je reste avec toi. »

On est encore nus mais Ezra m’entraine et ça fait rire des gens, on ne se rhabille même pas, on quitte le plateau complètement nus, couverts de poussière rouge. Je ne sens plus rien je ne vois plus rien, seulement ses mains, son dos devant moi et le sol sous la plante de mes pieds.

Il s’arrête juste avant la salle de douche du château, qui est grande et vétuste et que je n’ai jamais utilisé. Il regarde quelque chose derrière moi mais avant que je ne me retourne il dit :

« Ne regarde que moi.

\- Je ne vois que toi. »

Il ne sourit même pas. Il tremble juste et m’attire contre lui. On s’embrasse fort contre la porte, c’est encore Harry sur ma langue mais Ezra dans mes mains, ses coudes et ses poignets, ses hanches, le bruit qui vient de sa bouche quand il pousse la porte et que l’on entre.

Harry allume l’eau et Ezra dit ferme les yeux.

Till ferme les yeux et Louis se presse contre ce corps qu’il aime et que j’aime.

L’eau dessine des chemins rouges et sales le long de son corps. Je les suis avec mes doigts, en collier jusqu’à son sternum, glissant vers son nombril, imprégnant les poils de son sexe. Je regarde ses poils noirs qui se teintent de rouge, contre mes ongles très blancs.

Et plus bas, les stupides chaussettes qu’on n’a pas pensé à enlever. On les regarde tous les deux, on éclate de rire, il appuie son visage contre mon épaule, je sens son sourire comme s’il s’enfonçait dans ma peau et je sais que j’avais peur quand je sens que cela cesse.

« Tu m’enlèves la mienne et je t’enlève la tienne, d’accord ?

\- Moi d’abord. »

Il acquiesce, je m’agenouille devant lui. Lentement, je pose mes doigts à la base et je n’avais jamais, jamais touché un homme comme ça. Lentement, je déroule le tissu et je regarde sa peau apparaitre, tremblante, troublante, tendue.

C’est beau. C’est étrangement magnifique. C’est comme la lune, un croissant de lune plus sombre que le reste de sa peau. Plus pur aussi, sans le sable qui tâche le reste de son corps. C’est beau mais c’est terrifiant et c’est pour ça que je me retrouve à faire des métaphores parce que c’est le sexe d’un homme, d’un autre homme et j’ai beau avoir la même chose entre les jambes, ça me terrifie. 

Je l’embrasse. Je le tiens dans mes mains et je l’embrasse et quand je redresse la tête il regarde droit devant lui, tremblant, comme s’il n’osait pas baisser les yeux et me voir faire ça. Je me relève, ça met quelques secondes avant qu’il me regarde à nouveau et quand il le fait,

Ses doigts sur ma taille ses ongles dans mon aine il m’arrache le mien et ça me fait presque mal, puis il me prend dans ses bras et m’embrasse.

Je le sens contre moi, comme si on avait ouvert une plaie en bas de mon ventre et qu’à l’intérieur, il n’y avait que de la chaleur, une flamme qui brûlerait sans faire de mal.

J’ai envie de toi, il murmure. J’ai tellement envie de toi.

L’eau est brûlante ou glacée, seulement à une température différente. Elle fait comme un halo autour de nos deux corps qui se confondent. Sur nos jambes dévalent des trainées de sable mouillé. Il en reste encore, une longue trainée de son aisselle à son aine mais il ne me laisse pas le toucher le regarder, il ne me laisse pas longtemps décoller mon corps du sien.

Arrête de regarder tout ce qui se passe arrête de chercher à comprendre le sens de sa peau arrête d’avoir aussi peur aussi peur

Il prend mon visage dans ses mains, caresse mon nez avec le sien c’est comme une petite île au bout de l’océan. Une tendresse minuscule quand mon ventre me brûle d’envie de lui.

Fais l’amour avec moi, il murmure. Fais l’amour avec moi maintenant.

Je serre ses flancs dans mes mains, ses fesses, je veux tout ce qu’il voudra, je ne sais pas comment ça s’accorde et se déroule ce que je dois faire et comment, malgré la scène d’avant je sais seulement que je veux plus,

Plus fort plus intense plus de chaleur dans mon ventre.

On glisse sur le sol, moi à genoux et lui sur moi, et puis je tombe encore, tout mon dos sur le sol carrelé plein d’eau sol et lui contre moi.

Au-dessus de moi, juste à l’entrée de la douche, il y a Eli avec une caméra, une steady cam arnachée à lui, en train de filmer toute la scène.

Ezra savait qu’il était là.

Pendant un moment je reste interdit, incapable de réagir face à l’œil qui me fixe. Est-ce qu’on est toujours en train de tourner ? Est-ce que j’ai raté quelque chose ? Mais on ne fait plus semblant.

« Ne regarde que moi, Till. »

Il est entre la caméra et moi. Je peux faire ce qu’il dit, ne voir que lui et ignorer le reste, mais ça me fait peur, très peur.

« Pourquoi est-ce que…

\- Fais-moi confiance. S’il te plait. » 

Et puis sa main entre mes jambes, mon dos qui s’arque sur le sol. J’avais oublié. Ça fait trop longtemps j’avais tout oublié. Il se couche contre moi, l’eau coule toujours sur son dos. Ses cils sont mouillés, son visage est comme un joyau, un tableau qui aurait été perdu longtemps au fond de l’eau et qui referait surface. Il dit tout bas, si bas que l’eau recouvre sa voix :

« Tu m’aimes ? » 

Je hoche la tête. On s’embrasse, sa langue a la même température que l’eau. 

Je ne distingue plus ta peau de la mienne. Je ne distingue plus grand-chose. Des couleurs, des températures. Le gout de ta salive, sur ma langue sur mes doigts sur tout mon corps, la sensation que c’est. La texture de ta langue, plus dure et précise que celle de tes lèvres, plus molle et chaude que celle de ton visage, les os de ta mâchoire, les poils éparpillés sur ton torse, la ligne de ton sexe à ton nombril et après, qui explose on dirait un soleil, des rayons noirs. Les trois grains de beauté sur une seule ligne dans le pli de l’aine, les derniers grains de sable dans mes yeux et ma bouche.

Et toi, tu m’aimes ? Tu m’aimes ?

J’entends le souffle d’Eli parfois, je le sens comme une force, tant qu’il voudrait laisser la caméra tomber et venir, se joindre à nous mais il n’en fait rien, il reste là avec son envie et sa steady-cam, il s’approche et il est si près à un moment, Ezra le repousse en riant et m’embrasse, il parle tout bas d’une voix rauque et rapide, une voix qui déborde de lui, qui me recouvre comme un film gluant, brûlant et glissant, il dit, fais l’amour avec moi, avec ses mains qui me tiennent qui me secouent qui m’empêche de respirer partout sur mon corps sur mon sexe sur ma gorge il dit

Fais l’amour avec moi

Et je me sens immense et minuscule, tout entier à courir sur le bord de ses lèvres puis en lui, le son qui monte de sa gorge est plus fort que l’eau, un grondement qui vient de là ou nos corps nous brûlent,

Les mains jointes les ongles enfoncés dans le dos de l’autre et ton souffle erratique mon dernier oxygène

Encore, donne m’en encore Donne-moi encore de toi

Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil

Donne et prends tout ce qu’il y a à donner et à prendre, et le reste,

Jusqu’à que tout parte, le sable et le plaisir et la sueur et la peur dont un tourbillon,

Sur le sol de la douche une fois l’eau coupée un tourbillon et des traces restantes sur les joints des carreaux.

- 

Eli a posé la caméra a l’abri. On a fini par mettre les peignoirs qui nous attendaient après la scène et maintenant Ezra fume, le menton posé sur mon épaule et son bras autour de ma taille, sa main sur mon ventre, le bout des doigts contre mon nombril. On ne parle pas. Eli a l’air extatique, le souffle encore court. Ezra est heureux, amusé et attentif à la fois, à m’embrasser derrière l’oreille entre deux bouffées de sa cigarette. Et moi, je…

Comme quand je bois trop, mange trop, que j’ai mal au cœur et que je me dis toujours, si je pouvais juste vomir je me sentirais mieux, mais je suis incapable de faire ça.

Si je pouvais vomir mes émotions.

Mes sentiments mélangés pas encore tout à fait former qui se mélange dans mon cœur et ma tête qui veulent déborder

Qui vont déborder et me faire mal

Je souris à Ezra en repoussant son bras. Je souris à Eli. J’ai la tête qui tourne quand je me lève, je m’agrippe au mur et je souris parce que si je ne souris pas je vais pleurer 

Puis je hoche la tête et je sors. Je n’attends rien je n’écoute rien je ne comprends rien. Je retourne à la loge et je me rhabille. Mes fringues me collent à la peau, j’ai du mal à nouer les lacets de mes tennis. Ezra arrive quand je pousse la porte, il est encore en peignoir et il cherche ma main et j’essaye,

Je sais que je tremble un peu trop en embrassant son poignet mais j’essaye

Puis je le repousse et sors.

Il neige et il faut une bonne vingtaine de minutes de marche pour rejoindre notre hôtel mais je ne sens pas le froid. Je ne sens plus rien, je ne ressens plus fort, je ne veux pas que ça sorte.

Dans ma chambre je m’effondre,

Et tout sort en même temps.

Je me sens juste

Immensément Intensément malheureux

Une souffrance existentielle contre laquelle personne ne peut quoi que ce soit

Et j’ai beau pleurer

Roulé en boule sur la moquette au pied du lit pleurer jusqu’à ne plus pouvoir respirer

J’ai quand même mal

Si mal SI MAL

Ezra tape à la porte et appelle mon nom mais à quoi bon

 Personne n’y peut rien personne ne peut rien

Y changer.

Je voudrais vraiment que tu puisses

M’aider qu’il suffise

De m’aimer mais ça ne suffit pas et personne 

Il n’y aura jamais personne et je n’arrive pas à me faire à l’idée

Qu’il n’y aura jamais personne pour me comprendre et ainsi

Réellement

M’aimer

Car si tu ne me comprends pas si tu ne me vois pas

Ce que tu aimes n’est pas vrai alors

Rien n’est vrai rien n’est vrai tout ça est tellement

Faux

Le monde est si

Faux

Impossible irréel stupide complètement stupide

Et j’ai mal

J’ai si mal et rien n’y personne

Jamais rien n’y personne

(sauf moi)

N’y changerons quoi que ce soit.  

Cette tristesse existentielle j’ai peur de la regarder en face

Parfois je la sens dans mes mains

Qui tremblent

Je la sens grimper en moi comme un secret honteux

Une présence qui refuse de donner son nom

Et moi qui croyait qu’à ne pas te nommer je t’empêchais de prendre de l’importance

 Ne me tue pas je veux vivre

Je ne te tue pas je suis toi

That’s a secret a secret so great the secret is there’s no secret

And you believe that don’t you believe that

 

Shhh

 

C’est terminé maintenant tout va bien.

C’était juste une crise dans ma tête et maintenant tout va bien

Regarde cet excellent acteur

Regarde et dis-moi comment je suis sensé discerner

Le jeu et le mensonge de la realité. 

Je me redresse. Il n’y a plus de coups à ma porte mais je suis incapable de dire s’ils ont cessé il y a quelques minutes ou une heure entière. Je ne sais plus rien, j’ai seulement mal à la tête parce qu’à l’intérieur, je peux sentir mes pensées comme des fichiers des pochettes cartonnées ;

Je sens la façon dont tout s’archive dont tout glisse sur des rails silencieux comme si tous les rouages prenaient du Zoloft en guise d’huile de coude.

Tout va bien j’ai seulement la tête lourde.

Je vacille en me levant. J’ai besoin d’une douche. Quand je fais des crises comme ça je prends toujours des douches brûlantes après. C’est comme mettre une armure de chaleur. Un vernis brillant sur tout ce que je pense et ressens et qui n’a pas sa place dans le reste dans l’univers.

Alors je me brule la peau jusqu’à que tout soit à l’intérieur à nouveau.

Je veux seulement que tout disparaisse et que l’on n’en parle pas

Et même ici,

On n’en parlera pas je suis désolé.e je ne peux pas parler de ça

Je suis dans ma cuisine à écrire en regardant Skins et je ne peux pas

Je ne peux pas parler de ça j’ai beau essayer je ne peux pas alors

Till va prendre une douche brûlante et il ira mieux, il ira suffisamment mieux pour continuer à vivre et à aimer 

Pour continuer l’histoire et toute cette douleur dans son ventre qui est si noire

Épaisse comme de l’essence on n’en parlera pas.

Elle restera bien caché le reste de l’histoire

C’est comme ça.

Il n’y a pas vraiment le choix alors c’est comme ça.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

VIII. Ezra

Louis est assis à son bureau, les coudes posés sur le bois. Il a cessé d’écrire depuis un moment. Il mange une pomme, une pomme très rouge et très ronde comme aucune que je ne pourrais lui apporter. Il le sait, je le sais, le jus lui dégouline sur le menton et ça me donne envie de l’embrasser. Mais tout le reste me donner envie de le frapper alors je reste contre le mur et je ne dis rien.

Il repose sa pomme, s’essuie le menton avec les doigts et laisse des traces sur la lettre qu’il est en train d’écrire.

            « Tu m’aides ? »

 Je ne bouge pas. Adossé au mur tout près de lui, les bras le long du corps mais les bras serrés. Il croque un morceau de pomme et me le jette au visage. Je renverse son encrier, il recule précipitamment pour ne pas que l’encre coule sur ses vêtements mais ne fait rien pour l’éponger. Il se contente de me regarder.

 Sans dire sa réplique, jusqu’à que j’abandonne parce que je sais que Till ne me parlera pas.

            « Je vais partir.

            - D’accord.

            - Coupez ! »

 Margaux ne nous laisse même pas le bénéfice du doute. Elle nous observe depuis son siège, les sourcils froncés. Elle sait ce qui se passé, c’est elle qui est allé chercher Till dans sa chambre, après… Notre scène d’amour. Le lendemain matin, quand il ne voulait pas venir, qu’il ne voulait pas parler et que j’ai fini par tout dire à Margaux parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Et pendant un ou deux jours, tant que l’on n’avait pas à tourner ensemble et qu’il n’avait pas besoin de me parler, ça m’allait.

Ça n’allait pas et tout le monde en a déjà assez de notre dispute, du froid qu’elle jette dans le groupe. Tout le monde en a assez de moi parce que tout le monde est de son côté sans savoir ce qui s’est passé.

Ils le seraient encore plus s’ils savaient, alors…

Putain j’ai mal au cœur.

            « On recommence. En suivant les textes tels qu’ils vous ont été donnés, d’accord ?

            - Désolé Margaux.»

Il ne veut pas me regarder tant que la caméra n’est pas en marche. Comme une punition étrangement ironique et quand je le regarde je suis obligé de me répéter « tu es une personne pas une entité ».

On apporte une autre pomme, une autre lettre. La table a été lavée de l’encre. Ce n’est pas vraiment de l’encre je crois, plutôt un genre de peinture à l’eau diluée. 

            « Tu m’aides ? »

Il essuie son menton dans sa main. J’adore le gout des pommes, la peau rugueuse contre la langue. J’adore la sienne. Et je suis triste.

Il me jette la pomme, je renverse son encrier si brutalement que l’encre éclabousse sa chemise et je le vois trembler, une fissure déjà présente qui s’ouvre un peu plus. Il a des larmes au coin des yeux, le genre irrépressible qu’il cache dans un clignement de paupières.

            « Tu n’as pas envie que ça se passe comme ça.

            - Je vais partir. »

L’encre imprègne sa chemise et j’entends Margaux, en hors champ, lui dire de l’enlever. Il repousse son siège, touche l’encre du bout des doigts.

            « Pour aller ou et pour revenir quand ?

           -  Je ne reviendrais pas. »

J’ai la voix lourde, je n’arrive pas à maintenir mes sanglots à l’intérieur. Ça devrait m’être interdit de pleurer, pourtant. C’est moi le con, je ne peux pas pleurer, ça serait trop facile. Fais chier, je suis meilleur dans le rôle de la victime mais aujourd’hui j’ai du mal à le jouer.

            « Et pour aller où ? » 

Il se lève, retire sa chemise et je sais que la caméra ne veut que ça, elle veut qu’il se déshabille et que je le désire, elle veut y croire elle veut de l’amour du sexe de la souffrance elle veut que nos passions nous brisent elle ne veut pas être seule ce soir

Personne ne veut être seul ni ce soir ni demain et surtout pas moi mais pour changer ça pourrait me faire du bien. 

            « Le plus loin d’ici possible.

            - Alors partons. »

Il utilise sa chemise tâchée pour éponger la table, je suis toujours debout contre la table et je suis incapable de garder mes poings serrés. Je suis sensé être en colère mais je dois ravaler mes larmes pour lui répondre.

            « Je n’irais nulle part avec toi. »

Ce sont les lignes, pas les intentions mais la caméra continue de tourner. Il s’approche comme il est sensé le faire, je m’agrippe à lui au lieu de le repousser et je le sens s’ouvrir plus grand encore en lui, cette faille de terreur. Ses bras le long du corps et ça n’a aucun sens, aucun sens mais je pleure contre son torse et quand il effleure mon coude je dévale mon texte, je m’en débarrasse pour peut-être le retrouver à la fin.

            « Je vais partir, je préfère mourir que de rester. » 

En tombant à genoux à ses pieds, en agrippant sa taille, en parlant plus vite et moins prononcé dès lors qu’il caresse mes cheveux. A lui dire que je préfère mourir que d’être dans son ombre sans l’approcher que je préfère me pendre que je préfère le tuer et lui jamais, jamais ne bouge

Jamais ne dit le moindre mot mais parfois, bouge lentement ses doigts sur ma nuque, le long de la ligne de mes cheveux. 

Et puis je pleure. J’ai dit mes lignes mais à quoi bon. Je pleure ses doigts sur ma nuque et son silence. Je lui dis des mots qu’il n’entend pas, brouillés comme ils sont dans mes larmes, des mots qui se mélangent et qui ne suffisent jamais pour expliquer, tout ce que je me sens mais avant que Margaux ne dise, coupez, il passe ses doigts sur mon menton, redresse mon visage vers lui. Ses yeux sont très clairs, attentifs, curieux. Dépourvu de colère.

            « Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ?

            - J’ai l’impression que tout le monde me répond quand je parle mais jamais dans une langue que je ne comprends.

            - Coupez ! »

Il garde mon menton encore une seconde entre ses doigts, puis le repousse et murmure :

            « Lâche-moi. »

Ce sont les premiers mots qu’il m’adresse depuis plusieurs jours. Je m’exécute, il récupère la chemise tâchée d’encre et l’enfile avant qu’on ait pu lui apporter un peignoir. Sur le plateau tout le monde regarde ailleurs, discute à voix basse mais l’air faussement léger. Margaux grimpe près de nous, elle se pose lentement sur le bord du lit et elle parle de sa belle voix basse et timbrée.

            « C’était beau. Vraiment, c’était beau. Mais ce n’était pas du tout ce que je voulais. Donc… Tout le monde va aller déjeuner. Vous allez vous parler. Et cet après-midi, on retournera cette scène, et vous la jouerez comme elle est censée être jouée. Parce que vous êtes des professionnels. »

Je hoche la tête, demande pardon. Till joue avec la lettre sur le bureau sans répondre. Margaux n’aime pas ça.

            « Till ?

            - J’ai entendu.

            - Et tu es d’accord ? »

Il ne répond pas, elle soupire, puis pince l’arrête de son nez, entre les yeux.

            « Tu veux que j’appelle Pauline ?

            - S’il te plait. »

Les dents serrées, celles de Margaux aussi. Elle se lève, pars, reviens, claque des doigts près de mon visage.

            « Va déjeuner, toi. »

Till ne bouge toujours pas. Je lui demande s’il vient avec moi, tout bas, mais il regarde ailleurs et m’ignore. Je n’arrive pas à lâcher alors je demande encore :

            « C’est qui, Pauline ?

            - Va t’en. »

Je descends du plateau, vais me changer et sors déjeuner dans l’espèce de grande tente chauffée qu’on a, à l’extérieur, emmitouflé dans une veste. Il est tôt encore, la desserte ou l’équipe de cuisine pose les grands plats en inox plein de nourriture est vide. Je ne sais pas ou est Eli, je ne sais pas ou sont les gens avec lesquels j’aime parler. Je sors fumer une cigarette et je la fais tomber deux fois dans la neige avant de parvenir à l’allumer. 

Il y a un peu plus de monde quand je reviens. Un groupe de filles musclées et tatouées en train de boire des bières. Les maquilleurs qui rit. Percy plongé dans un bouquin. Je me glisse à une place mais je n’ai pas le courage d’aller chercher quelque chose à manger alors je reste un moment-là, à fixer le vide.

Puis il se racle la gorge, debout derrière moi et je me retourne.

            « Viens chercher à manger avec moi. »

Sa voix est rauque comme s’il avait pleuré. Je me lève précipitamment, il recule pour ne pas que l’on se touche et on fait le tour des tables en silence. 

            « Pauline est ma manageuse. Et mon amie. C’est elle qu’on appelle sur les tournages quand je ne vais pas bien

            - Je suis désolé.

            - De quoi ?

            - Que tu n’ailles pas bien. » 

Il a un début de rire, très amer et il repose son assiette encore vide devant un grand plat plein de nouilles chinoises.

            « C’est tout ?

            - Non, bien sûr que non.

            - Je t’écoute, alors. »

Mais je ne trouve pas les mots. Pas tout de suite. Il voit que je les cherche alors il ne dit rien. On remplit nos assiettes, on retourne s’asseoir, à l’écart des autres. Il porte un grand sweat-shirt blanc, j’ai envie de respirer l’odeur de son cou, de reposer mon visage contre sa pomme d’Adam, là où il n’a même pas besoin de se raser.

            « Je suis désolé.

            - T’es pas désolé, tu veux juste que je te pardonne. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu es désolé.

            - Est-ce que tu me parles seulement pour le tournage ?

            - Ezra. Alors ? »

Alors, j’essaye d’expliquer. On mange, ça calme, ça détourne juste un peu l’attention. Quelque chose qui occupe les mains,  ça aide. 

« Je n’avais pas… Prévu quoi que ce soit. Ni de filmer ni même qu’on… J’espérais ? Peut-être un peu ? Beaucoup même mais pas comme ça. Je n’imaginais pas que, mais cette scène, elle était tellement… Belle. Spéciale. Toi aussi tu l’as senti, toi aussi tu…

            - Ne parle pas à ma place, je déteste ça. »

Il est encore plus en colère. Exaspéré. Parce que je n’explique rien, je fais seulement des circonvolutions au-dessus de ce que j’ai fait et que je n’arrive pas à expliquer.

            « C’est juste… Venu tout seul. T’étais là et… J’avais envie de toi… T’étais tellement beau et on avait fait semblant devant la caméra alors sur le moment, ça semblait… C’était comme… Logique. De continuer à… Jouer. » 

Je voudrais lui dire que j’ai honte et que je suis désolé mais je lui ai tellement dit déjà. Crié à travers la porte et répété au petit déjeuner sans jamais qu’il n’écoute qu’il n’entende qu’il ne me regarde. Ce n’est pas ça qu’il veut. Dont il a besoin.

            « C’était vrai. Même si j’ai… Tout foutu en l’air en faisant ça. Même si je n’ai pas réfléchi et... Mais c’était vrai. C’était vraiment moi, et j’étais à toi.

            - Pas pour moi. »

Oh mon cœur qui sombre.

            « Pour moi ça n’a été qu’humiliant.

            - Ce n’est pas vrai.

            - Ah non ?

            - Pas au début. Avant que… Tu ne te rendes compte. Tu étais… »

Tu étais heureux. Tu avais même l’air… Amoureux. Amoureux de moi et j’étais perdu quelque part, entre toi et l’art mais j’étais là. J’en voulais plus que ce que je pouvais supporter parce que de toi je ne pouvais pas avoir assez.

Il ne demande pas ce qu’il était. Il le sait où il ne veut pas le savoir.

            « Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. »

Je t’aime et ça ne change rien.

On termine nos assiettes en silence. Il repousse la sienne, soupire fort et force un sourire sur son visage. Je le coupe avant qu’il ne commence son horrible phrase.

            « Ne me dis pas qu’on peut être amis. »

Pendant un instant j’ai peur qu’il se mette en colère, qu’il me dise que je n’y comprends rien et il n’a peut-être pas tort mais à la place il se penche vers moi, hésitant, par à-coups.

Et contre ma joue avant de l’embrasser, il murmure : « D’accord. »

-

On rejoue la scène. En morceaux découpés par les angles de caméra, les gros plans et tout ces trucs mais on la joue correctement. Ce n’est pas notre meilleure scène j’imagine, elle est encore trop étrange et retenue par rapport aux émotions débordantes que Margaux voulait voir. Mais elle passe.

Et m’épuise au passage. Tellement que lorsque l’on a fini, je n’ai même pas la force d’essayer de parler à Till ou à quiconque. Je prends la première navette pour rentrer à l’hôtel, je reste le plus longtemps possible sous ma douche et quand je sors, c’est pour boire du café et fumer des cigarettes en boucle. 

Je n’ai pas parlé à Eli non plus, après. Pas vraiment. Quand on était assis en peignoir dans la douche, que Till était contre moi et que je sentais sa peau en train de frémir, la sueur froide et la vapeur d’eau retombée, j’avais peur moi aussi. Je me sentais un infini et un précipice, l’un sur le point d’avaler l’autre.

Il neige. On est sensé aller vers l’été mais il neige de plus en plus, des longues après-midis et parfois le soir, on peut sortir dans l’air bleu et regarder la neige devenir de la glace.

Je n’arrive pas à me joindre aux autres, après. J’essaye et ils sont si proches mais, je ne sais pas. Je n’ai pas le courage et ça m’insupporte mais la seule chose dont j’ai envie, c’est d’attendre que ça passe en m’empêchant de pleurer.

 Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens.

Je suis juste incroyablement 

Seul mais pas parce que les autres ne sont pas là,

Seulement parce que moi, je ne sais pas être avec eux.

Alors je sors regarder la neige devenir de la glace, en fumant du café en buvant des cigarettes, ou l’inverse je ne sais plus. Et je pleure ma solitude contre laquelle je ne ne sais pas me battre,

Et j’espère pour un ami jusqu’à le faire apparaitre en moi.

- 

J’attends la prochaine scène que l’on jouera ensemble mais, je ne sais pas si c’est en réponse à la façon dont on a bousillé la précédente ou par véritable choix artistique, ou ne la joue pas en même temps. C’est un dialogue mais pour appuyer le fait que la communication est coupée, on joue chacun à notre tour, seul face à la caméra, et on laisse le montage nous rapprocher. On n’est même pas appelé sur le plateau à la même heure. Je le vois partir pendant que je suis au maquillage et je ne peux pas lui dire un mot.

Je caresse dans ma tête la façon dont il a embrassé ma joue, la façon dont il a murmuré qu’il acceptait, qu’on ne soit pas seulement amis.

Alors, qu’est-ce que l’on attend ? Et moi, est-ce que j’attends quelque chose de cette vie ? Et quoi, et comment, sous quelle forme et qu’est-ce que je dois faire pour l’obtenir ? Moi j’écoute des chansons tristes et je mets de l’alcool dans mon café, moi j’attends que ça passe. Je suis mélodramatique, c’est la caisse de résonnance de mes pensées. 

On joue cette foutue scène. Comment je suis sensé mettre de l’émotion ou même de la réalité dans mon texte en le récitant face à la caméra, avec une assistante qui se contente de réciter le texte d’Ezra ? Comment je suis sensé jouer si je ne peux pas me baser sur lui ?

Mais je le fais. Je me rappelle que j’étais acteur avant de croiser sa route, que j’étais quelqu’un avant de passer par son lit, que ma vie ne tourne pas autour de mon cœur qui trébuche. J’essaye de me rappeler j’essaye de ne pas être obnubilé par lui mais j’ai du mal, je le suis si facilement,

Obnubilé.

Il me faut toute une volonté que je n’ai pas vraiment pour ne pas aller taper à sa porte. Supprimer son numéro de mon téléphone pour ne lui pas lui envoyer des sms en pleine nuit. Mes ongles dans mes paumes pour ne pas m’approcher.

Qu’est-ce que j’ai mal qu’est-ce que j’en ai marre d’avoir mal tout le temps ça ne s’arrête jamais ça fait tellement longtemps que je n’ai pas ressenti autre chose, 

J’ai beau accumuler empiler j’ai beau tout essayer mais ce ne sont que des caches misères, l’alcool et l’herbe bleue et les corps dorés et l’art qui transcende et explique mais j’ai beau chercher j’ai beau essayer de toucher la vérité du doigt, à chaque étape je découvre un étage que je ne connaissais pas.

Ma solitude au moins, elle a toujours le même parfum. Un arrière-gout sanglant celui de mes doigts mordus, en tête l’odeur de mes oreillers de la lessive et des larmes essuyées dedans, et puis le calme sans tempête, moi et moi et mon cœur et ma tête et les bruits qui passent.

Je voudrais tellement qu’il me prenne dans ses bras.

Et c’est déjà la fin. C’est fou, le temps avait l’air infini quand le tournage a commencé. Et il pourrait l’être, s’ils aiment la première saison, s’ils en veulent une autre et une autre. Les gens dehors, les gens avec l’argent et les écrans. Ils pourraient et l’on pourrait se retrouver mais ce soir,

Ce soir on est tous dehors, au restaurant, on est bien habillés pour fêter je ne suis même pas sûr, la dernière semaine de tournage ou quelque chose comme ça, peut être peut-être seulement être tous ensemble. 

Il neige comme jamais auparavant. Comme plus fort que les autres jours empilés. On est assis dans ce restaurant tout en bois qui n’est qu’à quelques minutes du studio, à boire des apéritifs et à parler, il est en face de moi un peu décalé et parfois il me regarde, il me sourit très doucement avant de recommencer à discuter.

J’ai faim. J’ai l’impression que ça fait déjà une heure que l’on boit, j’ai déjà vidé la coupelle de cacahuètes. Je regarde mon poignet mais ma montre n’y est pas.

 Je déteste ça. Ne pas avoir ma montre, je ne supporte pas ça. Je suis obsédé par l’heure. Je l’enlève toujours avant de prendre ma douche et parfois j’oublie de la remettre et ça m’insupporte. Vraiment. Ça m’obsède.

Le studio n’est pas loin, alors… Si je vais vite, je serais revenu avant qu’ils ne servent quoi que ce soit.

Je dis que je reviens, traverse le restaurant mais reste figé au niveau de la porte vitrée. Il neige vraiment fort, dehors. Et je n’aime pas le froid.

Je vais pour pousser la porte mais Till se matérialise près de moi et l’ouvre, galamment. 

Je t’accompagne, il dit. 

On sort et dehors, il prend ma main.

Paumes contre paume, on s’enfonce dans la nuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'écris énormément ces temps ci c'est très agréable.
> 
> La suite très bientôt.


	9. Chapter 9

Till.

 

Je suis couché sur le ventre sur mon lit, un plateau de vaisselle sale de mon déjeuner que j’ai eu la flemme de sortir à côté de moi et un exemplaire stabiloté de mon scénario dans les mains quand Eli toque à la porte. Il tient un joint entre ses doigts, le balance devant mon visage. 

            « Un peu de détente avant la corvée en cravate ?

            - Je ne crois pas que les cravates soient obligatoires. Mais entre. »

 Il laisse ses tennis au pied du lit, débarrasse lui-même mon plateau pour avoir la place de s’allonger, tourne quelques pages du scénario.

            « Studieux et tout

            - Toujours

            - C’est quoi ?

            - Un petit voyou hyper intelligent qui pirate des sites gouvernementaux. Un troisième rôle. Je ne l’ai pas encore, mais… Je dois les voir dans dix jours pour filmer un bout d’essai.

            - Félicitations. »

Il y a entre nous une légèreté pas tout à fait réelle mais de bonne volonté. Il est venu me voir, après. Il s’est confondu en excuses mais contrairement à Ezra et ses larmes de panique, il est resté très droit, presque froid et je savais qu’il pensait ce qu’il disait, que ce n’était pas seulement pour être pardonné.

Je ne suis pas amoureux d’Ezra tu sais, il a dit à la fin. Ni de toi. Si jamais tu te posais la question.

Je me la posais. 

            « Je me disais qu’on pouvait… Discuter. »

La façon dont il tapote la couette ne sonne pas comme discuter. Et le truc, c’est que je n’ai aucune idée d’où j’en suis, de ce que je pense, alors je me laisse tomber à côté de lui sur le ventre, le menton dans les paumes et je le regarde.

Il ne m’attire pas spécialement. C’est-à-dire, je n’en sais rien. Or, j’aimerais bien. Savoir. Si ce sont les hommes qui m’attirent, ou les gens, ou Ezra ou personne ou je n’en sais rien.

Il cesse de parler.

            « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

            - Rien. »

Il se redresse sur les coudes, il a cette expression sur le visage genre, tu m’exaspères t’es tellement lisible tu te prends pour qui, puis il lève les yeux au ciel.

            « Vas-y.

            - Quoi ?

            - Mec mes yeux sont à peu près quatre centimètres plus haut. Vas-y. J’en ai envie aussi. »

Je m’exécute et ça ne me ressemble pas. On s’embrasse. Il passe ses mains sur ma nuque, je m’approche, on s’enlace, on s’embrasse sur mon lit et c’est très étrange, cette sensation, c’est agréable mais ça s’arrête quelque part, ça ne monte pas à la tête, ça reste à la surface et je suis soulagé quand il me repousse.

            « Ne t’imagine pas coucher avec moi juste pour ne plus être en colère contre Ezra après.

            - Mais non, pas du tout.

            - Alors pourquoi ?

            - Je ne sais pas… Je voulais savoir si ça me ferait quelque chose… ?

            - Et ? »

 On est toujours l’un contre l’autre sur le matelas, ses doigts sur ma nuque, à parler tout près.

            « C’est… Agréable. Mais moins. Est-ce que ça veut dire que j’aime les garçons, les garçons ? Et pas juste Ezra ?

           - Ça change quelque chose ? »

Ça change tout mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir ni de vouloir l’expliquer. Sauf que je n’ai pas besoin. Lui peut et il n’aime pas ça. Il me repousse, pousse un long soupir exaspéré.

            « Les hétéros vous êtes tous pareil, c’est épuisant. Laisse-moi deviner, si tu l’aimes MALGRE le fait que ce soit un garçon, c’est hyper romantique, mais si tu l’aimes PARCE QUE c’est un garçon, ça te fait chier ? Putain de Drama Queen.

            - Mais non mais… »

J’essaye de lui expliquer. Ça me gêne et je mange mes mots mais j’ai besoin d’en parler et lui semble comprendre. Je lui parle de ce que j’ai ressenti. Avec Ezra dans la douche. Tous ces trucs auxquels je n’arrête pas de penser depuis, une fois le sentiment de trahison et de panique passé, plus tard dans la nuit. Je pensais à son corps. A son sexe. A quel point je trouvais ça beau, magnifique dans mes mains, contre ma bouche. Et j’essaye d’expliquer ça à Eli, que les pénis ce n’est pas mon truc même le mien ce n’est pas la septième merveille du monde mais celui d’Ezra… Et Eli tique.

            « Le fait d’aimer les hommes n’a rien à voir avec aimer les pénis, sérieux. »

C’est moi qui tique.

            « Je comprends que politiquement c’est important de penser à inclure les personnes trans mais c’est vraiment primordial, là ?

            - Touche-moi.

            - Quoi ? »

Il hésite, le visage fermé, puis désigne son jogging d’un mouvement de tête.

            « Touche-moi. Va-y. »

Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour ne pas comprendre. Probablement parce que j’ai encore la tête pleine de clichés. Je pose la main sur sa cuisse, remonte, vaguement mal à l’aise encore plus vaguement excité et…

            « Je suis désolé.

            - Désolé de quoi ?

            - D’être con. »

Il hoche la tête, soupire, je remonte la main jusqu’à son ventre. J’essaye de ne pas y penser et je sais à la façon dont il me regarde qu’il attend que je pose plein de questions stupides ou que je fasse des commentaires désagréables et je finis par demander : 

            « Je pensais que… Vous mettiez des… Faux… Pénis ?

            - Ne dis pas « vous ». Je ne représente pas les mecs trans. J’en suis juste un.

            - Désolé.

            - Et, oui. Ça s’appelle des packer. Mais je n’en mets pas tout le temps. Enfin, la plupart du temps, mais pas quand je sors de la douche et que je met juste un jogging.

            - D’accord.

            - Et on s’en fout de savoir si t’aimes les hommes ou pas. Tout le monde s’en fout. Demande-toi plutôt si t’aimes Ezra, pas pourquoi. »

Il se détache de moi à ce moment, se redresse et on s’assoit côte à côte, appuyés contre les coussins et la tête de lit.

Je crois que ça fait un moment que je ne me pose plus la question.

            « Je l’aime. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit réciproque.

            - Il est complètement amoureux de toi.

            - Il me déteste et il pense que c’est pareil.

            - Drama Queen. Mais il a raison, c’est un peu la même chose. »

Non, ce n’est pas pareil. Ce genre d’amour passionnel, ce n’est pas mon truc. Je n’avais jamais essayé et pour l’instant je déteste ça. 

            « Et maintenant, tu vas faire quoi ?

            - Attendre.

            - On baise le temps que t’attende ? »

  
Je le regarde en coin. Il sourit large mais il est très sérieux. Je secoue la tête. J’ai mal au cœur, un poing derrière mon sternum, qui irradie de douleur dans tous les sens.

            - J’ai essayé, je n’ai pas aimé.

            - De… Coucher avec un homme, tu veux dire ?

            - De faire l’amour comme si ça n’avait pas d’importance. Je ne peux pas. Et je n’aurais pas dû.

            - Noté. »

Et puis il laisse tomber. J’ouvre mon ordinateur, on regarde des vidéos en parlant d’autre chose. Je me fais couler un bain, il reste assis sur les toilettes en caleçon pendant que je m’allonge sous la mousse. On se prépare, on joue un peu mais on ne s’embrasse pas à nouveau. Il met de la musique, on danse en chemises et chaussettes, il insiste pour me maquiller, c’est beau et étrange mais c’est trop alors j’enlève tout, il recommence plus subtilement, je descends dans le hall avec un peu de doré sur le visage, les paupières et les pommettes.

On n’est pas beaucoup, la plupart doivent nous rejoindre directement du tournage. On est en retard sur le planning, comme la majorité des tournages, surtout des tournages aussi énormes que celui-là. Ils nous rejoignent directement du tournage. Dont Ezra.

 On n’a pas eu d’autres scènes à tourner. Harry et Louis se sont séparés après leur discussion découpée recollée au montage, et ce sera aux spectateurs de décider si on leur donne une deuxième saison ou se retrouver.

Moi pour l’instant, je n’ai rien signé.

Les premiers bus pour rentrer sont demain matins et je me demande si je reverrais Ezra. Si l’on aurait une saison deux, si l’on aura une suite quelconque à notre histoire commencée au hasard.

Et même si l’on ne peut pas avoir ça, j’aimerais au moins que l’on ait un final. Alors dans le restaurant, quand je l’entends dire qu’il a oublié sa montre, quand je le vois se lever pour sortir, je repousse ma chaise, le rejoins vite et dit :

            « Je t’accompagne. »

Il hoche la tête, on pousse la porte. L’air lourd de neige est très blanc, éclairé par la lune et je prends sa main pour ne pas le perdre. Ses doigts sont froids. On traverse vite, on se met à courir et ça ne nous prend que quelques minutes et quand on arrive, on est complètement trempés, complètement gelés et on rit de cette espèce de peur et d’excitation qui monte au cœur face au déchainement des éléments extérieurs.

Ezra met un temps improbable à trouver sa montre. Il la cherche dans le vestiaire, sur le plateau, dans la salle de pause et je finis par la localiser sur les tables de maquillage. Juste à ce moment-là, les lumières se coupent. On a déjà eu des coupures de courant ces derniers jours, à cause des infiltrations d’eau dues à la neige. On grogne tous les deux, on n’y voit rien. On tâtonne pour se trouver et j’aimerais lui dire quelque chose, je voulais être seul avec lui mais je suis doué pour lire les mots des autres moi, pas pour trouver les miens. Alors on retourne vers l’entrée pour retourner au restaurant, on marche lentement, faisant le chemin de mémoire dans l’obscurité, je crois qu’on est tous les deux un peu déçu, mais la porte ne s’ouvre pas.

En s’y mettant à deux on parvient à la pousser mais la situation dehors a empirée de façon dramatique. On ne voit plus rien et la vague de froid qui passe par l’entrebâillement me glace. Je relâche la porte, elle se ferme toute seule.

            « Je crois qu’on va devoir rester ici un moment…

            - Ça me va. »

On retourne à l’intérieur, lentement, sans trop savoir ce que l’on est sensé faire. Le studio est dans une ancienne usine ou je ne sais quoi, avec de grands velux sur le toit. Ils sont tous fermés par des stores pour pouvoir gérer la lumière, mais ils les ouvrent quand ils veulent celle de l’extérieur. L’un est ouvert justement, et la lumière tombe droit sur le lit de la scène la plus proche. Mon lit, celui ou j’étais encore hier, à tourner ma dernière scène. Le grand lit aux montants de bois gravé est appuyé contre un faux mur de pierre. Les draps blancs attrapent la lumière, ils scintillent. Le velux finira par être obscurci par la neige, mais pour l’instant, de tout le studio, c’est le seul endroit encore éclairé.

Ezra se frotte les mains, comme font les personnages de dessin animé assis devant un feu de bois. Il a toujours des gestes comme ça, comme s’il était arrivé sur terre il y a peu, après des années à étudier l’espèce humaine par des films et des bouquins, depuis son vaisseau spatial. Il hausse les sourcils et secoue la tête quand la situation le dépasse, fait des grands V de la Victoire avec ses bras quand il est content. Il s’agite tout le temps, il ne veut jamais s’arrêter, se calmer,

Redescendre,

Je me demande parfois s’il se drogue, pas s’il prend parfois de la drogue parce que ça je le sais mais s’il se drogue vraiment. Un questionnement un peu vague comme ça et puis j’oublie. Je me pose souvent des questions sur lui, plein qui ne passent pas ma bouche, qui restent souvent même informulés, un point d’interrogation géant dans ma tête, multiple. Je voudrais savoir tous tes détails, chaque pixel chaque arc de narration, chaque morceau de toi je veux te reconstituer faire le tour d’abord puis rentrer au cœur, remplir le centre comme un puzzle. Je veux savoir qui tu es, je veux te comprendre je n’aime pas ne pas comprendre.

Il se pose sur le lit, ses longues jambes maigres tendues devant lui, les épaules basses. Les draps sont restés défaits depuis la scène, ils sont glacés. Je les lisse du plat de la main avant de m’asseoir près de lui.

J’ai froid, il dit tout bas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Est-ce qu’on devrait essayer de sortir ?

Non, je dis. On devrait attendre. C’est dangereux dehors.

Je suis fatigué, il dit encore. On dirait un gamin, on dirait moi enfant et je ne sais pas si tous les mômes sont comme ça mais moi je l’étais, à tomber endormi d’un seul coup, à être au maximum de mon énergie et à voir les batteries s’assécher d’un coup, me laissant raplapla sur le sol, sac à patates demandant à être porté.

            « Je suis fatigué et j’ai faim.

            - Tu veux que j’aille voir s’il y a quelque chose à manger ?

            - Non. »

Il tourne la tête vers moi, ses mains tremblent un peu.

« Je vais flipper si je suis seul ici. Je ne flipperais pas en temps normal, mais je suis fatigué et j’ai bu. Et si je t’accompagne je vais voir plein de choses dans le noir et je vais flipper aussi. On est bien, là. »

Il se laisse aller en arrière, s’allonge sur le lit. J’approche la main, il ferme les yeux quand j’effleure ses cheveux.

            « Ça va ?

            - Mmh…

            - Tu devrais te mettre sous la couette, si tu as froid. »

Il rouvre les yeux, me regarde de travers. Je ne sais pas ou en on est, je ne sais pas ce qu’il pense de tout ça. Depuis… Ce qui s’est passé, j’ai beau lui avoir dit que je ne voulais pas qu’on devienne juste amis, je n’ai rien fait d’autre. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il pense de moi et il est si étrange, si incompréhensible pour moi que je ne sais pas du tout. Peut-être qu’il sent que je ne suis venu ici que pour lui dire adieu et qu’il me hait pour ça, pour ma lâcheté.

 

Peut-être qu’il me méprise et je ne le sais même pas.

            -  Peut-être.

Il frotte ses bras. Il ne porte que sa veste de smoking à sequins et un tee-shirt dessous. Il défait les lacets de ses chaussures et se roule en boule pour se glisser sous les draps. Je me relève pour les arranger, les étaler sur lui, ramasser les épaisses fausses fourrures et les allonger par-dessus, pour lui tenir chaud.

            « Ça va aller ?

            - T’inquiète. »

Je touche ses cheveux à nouveau. Il sort une main de sous les draps, la laisse près de son visage, là où passe la mienne.

            « Ça va, toi ?

            - Ça va.

            - T’as pas froid ?

            - J’ai plus de graisse que toi. Mais je suis fatigué. »

Je n’ai pourtant pas fait grand-chose de ma journée. J’ai tourné ma dernière scène hier, j’ai passé la journée dans ma chambre à me détendre. Mais je ne sais pas si c’est le stress, la faim le froid ou le désir, ou tout à la fois mais je me sens épuisé. Il demande tout bas, tu ne veux pas venir sous la couette avec moi ?

Alors peut-être qu’il est d’accord. Peut-être que c’est ce qu’il veut, que l’on se dise adieu comme ça. Pour effacer une partie de nos regrets. Pourtant il me semble que l’on sait tous les deux que si l’on va par-là,

Si on va par là on n’en reviendra pas.

J’enlève mes chaussures, soulève la couette et me glisse près de lui. Il vient tout de suite soulever mon bras, poser sa tête sur ma poitrine et je l’enlace, frotte son dos. On s’ajuste l’un à l’autre, bras et jambes et je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble, parce que ce n’est pas comme nos scènes ni comme cette fois dans la douche, c’est encore autre chose et je l’aime,

Mon cerveau qui s’électrise comme ça quand il pose la tête sur moi, c’est parce que je l’aime et ça continue à m’étonner.

« Till ? »

 Il murmure mon prénom, je sens les vibrations contre ma chemise. On s’ajuste l’un à l’autre, on se frotte l’un contre l’autre, on cherche le creux dans le corps de l’autre. Coudes, genoux, une cheville crochetant un mollet. Ses mains glacées dans les poches de ma veste, les miennes me frottant aux sequins sur son dos. Son long nez froid remontant le col de ma chemise, farfouillant jusqu’à mon cou, ma pomme d’Adam, trois poils blonds systématiquement oubliés par le rasoir. Je le sens inspirer, ça fige mon dos, fait apparaitre des gouttes de sueur sur mes omoplates.

Je me demande encore ce que ça me fait qu’il soit un homme, je pense plus loin à si ça me gênera demain, si ça empêchera des choses, je me demande si je pourrais sortir dans la rue en lui tenant la main si c’est ce qu’il désire et quelque part ça m’exaspère, si c’est ça c’est trop simple, trop évident, je déteste les révélations tardives, que l’on vienne changer l’histoire en cours de route. Si j’aime les hommes et je ne le savais pas, si c’est con comme ça.

Non, il n’est pas différent parce qu’il est un homme et que je n’ai fréquenté que des femmes. Si on va par-là, il devrait être plus facile à comprendre et à appréhender, puisque j’en suis un, d’homme.

Il est différent comme elles l’étaient toutes. Sabrina, Ilhem, Rély, Juliette. Sabrina qui vivait sa vie comme si le monde était un musée, Ilhem qui voulait toujours tout envoyer promener. Rély que j’ai rencontré alors qu’elle réparait son moteur en robe de soirée, les bras pleins de cambouis et pas l’air décontenancé un instant. Juliette qui ne distinguait que vaguement la réalité de la fiction

Elles avaient toutes quelque chose en commun, qu’Ezra a aussi. Une passion. Sabrina pour le dessin, Ilhem pour le sport, Rély pour absolument tout, Juliette pour les livres. Ezra pour le jeu.

            « Tu sens bon. »

Je m’étais complètement perdu dans mes pensées. Je baisse la tête, il se détache et on se regarde. On s’est déjà embrassé, on s’est déjà roulé des patins pas possibles en se disant des trucs sublimes écrits par d’autres, puis emportés par la passion simulée on a continué mais ce n’est pas

Ce n’est pas pareil ?

Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que si.

            « Ah oui ?

            - Tu sens… la frangipane.

            - La frangipane ? Je sens la galette des rois ?

            - Tu sens quelque chose de doux et de sucré que l’on a envie de manger. Mais pas trop sucré. Surtout… Doux. Moelleux. Et l’amande, tu sens l’amande. Mais pas l’amande amère. Tu vois

            - Je vois. »

Tu es différent comme elles étaient toutes différentes et tu m’attrapes comme elles l’ont toutes fait. Quelque chose dans ton œil qui a toujours été là mais que je n’avais jamais vu. C’est peut-être ta façon de me regarder qui a changé.

C’est peut-être toi qui vois l’étincelle en moi que je ne vois pas.

            « Et moi, je sens quoi ?

            - Je ne sais pas… Quelque chose d’amer, un peu. De trouble. »

Je respire ses cheveux, j’essaye de me rappeler. Je connais son odeur, celle de sa sueur sous les projecteurs. Cacao amer et raisin noir, le genre qui éclate de soleil, qui se répand sur les doigts.

Je connais l’odeur de chaque personne que j’ai aimé. Le mélange de parfum, de peau, de cigarette, de crème. Et plus encore, l’odeur essentielle d’une personne, celle de son sexe, de sa sueur, de quelque chose de profond et de secret, un arôme. Je n’aime pas quand les gens changent de parfum. L’odorat est relié directement aux souvenirs, plus vite que l’ouïe ou la vue. Même si les parfums ne sont que des copies imparfaites de l’odeur des gens, il suffit de sentir la fragrance pour se rappeler du reste. Des années après, je m’arrête encore net dans la rue, quand quelqu’un porte le même parfum qu’une de mes ex, ou que ma mère.

Je respire encore Ezra, le long de son crâne, sa nuque. J’inspire les yeux fermés, j’essaye de diviser son odeur en tous les fils qui la compose. 

            « Là tout de suite, tu sens… La crème pour bébé… Le talc ? Mais pas celui qui sent la poussière… Plutôt la crème matifiante. Celle qui laisse une impression de poudre. »

Il a glissé ses mains contre ma chemise, je sens ses paumes appuyer fort, le bout des doigts plus hésitant. Il se serre contre moi, les yeux fermés et l’esprit parti. Je ne sais pas ce que je pense de son état. L’alcool la faim le froid la peur. J’ai peur aussi, de ce qu’il pourrait dire, laisser échapper, oser mais ce n’est pas de la peur, c’est autre chose de plus triste.

N’essaye rien, tu serais déçu de moi et je ne veux pas. Je ne suis pas à ta hauteur, je n’ai pas ton courage et tu devrais me dire adieu, me laisser derrière et espérer très fort qu’il n’y ait pas de deuxième saison.

            « Et tu sens l’eau… Tu sens l’eau glacée. L’odeur des cascades et des fonds bleus. Tu vois ? »

Il hoche la tête, il voit très bien. L’odeur des pierres mouillés, de l’eau qui coupe le souffle, de la glace bleu sombre, veloutée. Une entité. Une immensité. Les gens sont comme des océans, comme des courants. Ils ont des cœurs de silence glacé, ils ont des vagues, des tempêtes et des clapotis. Mer d’huile. Faille sous-marine. Barrière de corail. Les gens sont des océans ont l’ont peu plonger, ou l’on peut se laisser flotter, on l’on peut être entrainé.

J’ai envie de me perdre en lui et ça vient comme une vérité immense, un secret qui aurait été là avant moi. J’ai envie de plonger et de me sentir le froid me mordre, j’ai envie de me noyer. Je contourne sa nuque, je respire l’odeur de son cou, sous la mâchoire, l’odeur de ses clavicules.

            « Et quand tu es en sueur, tu sens le cacao. Le cacao amer, presque salé. Et le raisin. Le raisin en train de s’altérer, en train d’éclater. L’alcool et le sucre. Quelque chose de poisseux et de fort. »

Il rit. Il se détache de moi, un peu, il grimpe, trébuche sur mon corps et se redresse encore. Sur son visage je vois la gêne former une carapace maladroite, craquelée. Touche-moi, touche-moi, ne me touche pas.

            « Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

            - Mais si. »

Bien sûr que tu comprends, ne fais pas semblant. Il est sur moi maintenant, nos jambes encore accrochées, chevillées. Ses mains en appui sur mes bras, son corps lourd d’un genre de sommeil, de ceux où l’on s’oublie. Souffle court. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Qu’est-ce que tu ressens ? Et de tout cela, qu’est-ce que tu voudrais que l’on fasse ?

            « Est-ce que tu me dis que tu m’aimes ? »

 

Non,

Je te dis que je t’aime, mais que cela ne changera rien. 

Je te dis que je t’aime, mais que cela ne nous sauveras pas.

Alors à quoi bon ?

 


	10. Epilogue

 Les vitres de la limousine sont fumées. Quelques personnes regardent, surtout ceux qui s’intéressent à la série et savent que la première est ce soir, j’imagine. Ou des touristes, peu habitués au ballet des limousines dans les rues. On est encore assez loin du cinéma, on doit d’abord passer prendre Ezra à son hôtel.

Mon nœud papillon me serre, mon costume me colle à la peau mais je sais que ce n’est pas ça. Je sais que c’est le plaisir d’anticipation, le stress. On s’est parlé presque tous les jours pendant ces deux derniers mois, depuis la fin du tournage, mais on n’a pas réussi à se voir une seule fois et les choses sont restées en suspens. J’ai peur de la bouffée d’adrénaline que son parfum risque de me provoquer.

J’ai peur de ne rien ressentir d’autre que de la gêne.

On roule lentement, trop de feux rouges et de bouchons. Trop de temps donné à mes mains pour qu’elles deviennent moites. Je cesse de regarder par la vitre. Je regarde les tweets des fans qui attendent notre arrivée sur mon téléphone. Je regarde les commentaires sur les premières photos de mon nouveau film, qui sont sorties hier. J’essaye de me calmer.

La portière s’ouvre, Ezra se glisse à l’intérieur. Je n’avais pas fait attention, je pensais qu’on était arrêtés à un énième feu rouge. Il claque la porte derrière lui, me sourit. Les cheveux en arrière, en costume blanc et chemise noire, l’inverse de moi. Son nœud papillon pend autour de son cou, pas encore ajusté.

Son parfum monte jusqu’à moi, comme je l’avais deviné. Cacao amer, cerise noire. Eau de Cologne citronnée par-dessus. L’odeur chaude du pressing. Sa peau. J’ai terriblement envie de le prendre dans mes bras mais il attache sa ceinture, sans même m’embrasser.

\- Je suis content de te voir.

\- Moi aussi.

Ma gorge est nouée, je ne parviens pas à dire autre chose. Il sourit encore et entre les sièges, il prend ma main.

Alors le reste du trajet, on se contente de ça, de nos mains liées à l’abri des sièges et des vitres fumées.

On arrive au cinéma, j’entends déjà les cris des fans dehors. La limousine ralentit, va pour s’arrêter et Ezra dit :

\- Au fait, j’ai un cadeau pour toi.

\- Ah ?

\- Tu te rappelles, ton histoire de speed-dating et de crayon blanc ? Tu l’as toujours ?

\- Pas sur moi mais, oui, je l’ai.

\- Alors tient, c’est pour toi. Désolé, je n’ai pas eu le temps de l’emballer.

Il sort de la poche intérieure de sa veste un petit carnet et me le tend. Je l’ouvre, les pages sont entièrement noires. La porte de son côté s’ouvre, les cris gagnent en volume mais il ne sort pas tout de suite. Il me dit encore :

\- Le problème, ce n’était peut-être pas le crayon. C’était de trouver le bon médium sur lequel écrire.

\- C’est métaphorique ?

 Ça le fait sourire, il s’extrait hors de la voiture.

-Pas nécessairement. 

Puis il commence à saluer. Je reste quelques secondes avec mon carnet dans les mains. Je sais que je dois sortir mais… Je ne sais rien d’autre.

Merde.

Merde, je suis trop con. Moi qui déteste les révélations tardives. Qui déteste me trouver aveugle aux choses trop proches de moi. Je glisse le carnet dans la poche de ma veste, contre mon cœur, et sort de la limousine à mon tour.

Je ne regarde ni les fans ni les journalistes ni les autres acteurs, je ne vois qu’Ezra. Il est déjà à quelques mètres. Je les franchis sans réfléchir, à travers le temps ralenti. Je dis son nom, je touche son épaule. Je tire.

Quand il est face à moi, je l’embrasse.

Les deux bras autour de son cou, les siens qui trouvent si vite ma taille. On s’embrasse au pied du tapis rouge, dans un claquement ininterrompu de flashs.

La caméra tourne autour de nous et quand on cesse elle s’élève, on la suit des yeux, nous filmer de là-haut, heureux et amoureux, elle s’éloigne, englobe tout le cinéma le tapis rouge la foule. La musique commence, l’image s’assombrit. Sur l’écran s’affiche les habituelles lettres dorées.

 

The End.

 

Puis le générique commence à défiler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà...
> 
> J'avais de grandes ambitions pour cette histoire, elle devait se terminer comme ça mais dans beaucoup plus de chapitres. Mais parfois, la fin arrive plus tôt que prévue.
> 
> Et comme ça, je trouve que c'est parfait.
> 
> Merci pour tout.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu.  
> La suite... Dans la semaine ?
> 
> @Handsbruised


End file.
